VDF 3 : Manipulations
by Ripper et Leo
Summary: Dernier chapitre! VDF, c'est fini, donc glou, geuneu, jackda, cul et rot. Un mage blanc meurt, un mage blanc est appelée à reigner. Araignée ? Quel drôle de nom pour un mage blanc. Pourquoi pas libellule ou papillon...? Tome 1 et 2 sous Link9
1. Banquet et surprises

Bonsoir à tous !!!  
  
Et voici le premier chapitre de VDF 3 ! Les uploades se feront tous les mercredis et dimanche, qu'on se le dise !!! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre le tome 1 et 2, en espérant qu'ils aimeront autant le trois !!!  
  
Petit résumé pour ceux qui auraient rien suivi : Sam et Léo, deux étudiantes moldues, pratiquaient la sorcellerie dans leur coin jusqu'au jour ou Minerva McGonagall, sous l'ordre d'Albus Dumbeldore, les emmena à Poudlard. Elle firent leur 7 année, au cour duquel Sam se lia avec Severus Rogue, tandis que Léo s'amourachait de Tara McClay, professeur de DCFM. A la fin cde cette année, toutes deux devinrent mages pour détruire Voldemort, ce qu'elles firent à la fin de leur 1ère année en temps que professeur. Léo vient de se marier avec Tara, mais une personne vient troubler la tranquilité post Voldemort. Que va-t-il se passe ? Réponse dans ce tome.  
  
Now, Lady's and Gentleman, VDF 3 : MANIPULATIONS !  
  
* * *  
  
VENT DE FOLIE 3 : MANIPULATIONS  
  
Chapitre 1 : Banquet et surprises  
  
- OH MA CHERIE !! Vas-y continue !  
  
Les professeurs et les invités attendaient patiemment (enfin, ça dépend pour qui...) les mariées.  
  
- BORDEL !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent, merde ! J'ai faim ! grogna Spike.  
  
- Laisse-les s'envoyer en l'air, c'est leur mariage ! se mit à rire Sam.  
  
- Oui, mais bon, faudrait aller les chercher, sinon ça va refroidir... remarqua McGonagall.  
  
- J'y vais ! dit Willow en se levant.  
  
- NON ! s'écrièrent Severus et Hermione en se levant.  
  
- Je me sacrifie ! dit Sam. Si on envoie un mec, il va bander, et si c'est une nana, elle va vomir. Donc je suis désignée volontaire d'office pour cette périlleuse mission.  
  
- Laquelle ? Celle d'empêcher Léo de boire ce soir ? dit Tara.  
  
Tara et Léo venaient d'arriver, encore un peu essoufflées.  
  
- Cool ! Vous voilà enfin ! Au moins, ça m'a évité de me prendre un string dans la gueule, remarqua Sam en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Léo se mit à rire tandis que Tara devint rouge. Willow regarda les jeunes mariées d'un oeil mauvais, ce qui n'échappa au mage noir.  
  
- T'as un problème, pouffiasse ? Retourne aux States et fais pas chier !!!  
  
- Vas-y ma grande ! Pète lui sa gueule, à la sorcière ! s'exclama Spike.  
  
- LEO !!! CALME-TOI !! hurla le mage blanc.  
  
- Enfin, c'est ton mariage, tu vas pas foutre le bordel ! remarqua justement Fabienne.  
  
Léo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry entendit juste : "Salopefaischierlaputejevaisluiéclatersasalegueulederouquinedemerdegrossecon ned'enculeedesamèrepétassed'amerloquedecondelesbienneratéequipeutpasgarderun efemmelle. "  
  
- Pour une fois que t'es polie ! se mit à rire le survivant en prenant place à côté d'Hermione.  
  
Léo et Tara s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Willow tenta de se poser à côté de son ex, mais le mage noir fit valser la chaise d'un geste de la main et la rouquine se trouva le cul par terre.  
  
- AIEUH !!! Mais Tara, je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ma main est partie tout seule.  
  
Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- A MORT LA ROUQUINE !!! cria un sixième année de Poufsouffle.  
  
- DEHORS LA MORUE !!! hurla un cinquième année de Serpentard.  
  
Severus menaça ses élèves d'un regard noir, tandis que Minerva, outrée, rédigeait un hibou express pour un rendez-vous urgent chez son psychiatre (NDA : c'est le 6ème psy, les autres étant devenus fous...)  
  
Quand tous eurent pris place (Drago à un bout, Ginny à l'autre, Sam et Severus côte à côte) les elfes de maison, qui s'étaient surpassés (et que Hermione payait en douce) servirent le repas. Les plats plus copieux les uns que les autres se succédaient, Léo baffrait comme un porc (ne dites pas truie, elle risque de péter les plombs), et tout le monde s'amusait. Willow était assise près de Sam et discutait avec elle, sous l'oeil mauvais de Sévie et de Léo.  
  
Le mage blanc avait décidé d'être sympa avec la nouvelle venue, histoire de ne pas avoir de problème pendant l'année à venir.  
  
Arriva le moment de la pièce montée...  
  
Léo découpa le gâteau, et servit le champagne. Willow leva sa coupe.  
  
- A votre mariage éclair et, surtout, à votre future divorce ! s'exclama la rouquine.  
  
Léo vit rouge.  
  
- Maintenant, ça suffit. Toi et moi, combat magique, tout de suite. Lève- toi salope !!!!  
  
Willow sourit et se leva à son tour. Elles se mirent dans l'allée, face à face.  
  
- Si tu te bats avec elle maintenant, c'est que tu lui donnes raison pour le toast ! s'exclama Tara.  
  
- TA GUEULE LA BLONDE ! Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action !! rétorqua Spike.  
  
- NE PARLE PAS DE MA FEMME COMME CA !!!!!!!!!! hurla Léo en se tournant vers le vampire.  
  
Willow en profita pour lui jeter un sort et le mage noir se retrouva la gueule dans une table.  
  
- TU VAS ME LE PAYER GROLUCHE !!!!! cria Léo.  
  
D'un geste de la main, l'ex serpentard envoya la rouquine dans le gâteau. Elle la saisit par le col et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis, le mage noir prit son élan, se mit à courir et se jeta sur Willow toujours à terre.  
  
- JE VAIS T'ECLATER A MAIN NUE PETASSE !!!! hurlait le mage noir en décochant un premier coup de poing  
  
- Qui veut faire une rime ? Je commence : Grognasse ! se mit à rire Ginny  
  
- J'enchaîne avec pouffiasse, continua Harry.  
  
- Euh... Radasse ? proposa Drago.  
  
- Gouinasse ! s'exclama Hermione. Euh, pardon Tara...  
  
- Feignasse, ajouta Giles.  
  
- CONNASSE ! hurla Severus. AIEUH ! Mais merde Sam, on a le droit de s'amuser !  
  
- Tu m'agasses !! hurla Léo tout en frappant Willow, dont la gueule ressemblait à présent à un hématome géant. Bouge pas que je te tabasse !!!!!  
  
- Mais quelle chiasse ! dit Buffy en se resservant un verre.  
  
- Quelqu'un aurait-il vu mes veracrasses ? demanda Hagrid, qui passait par là avec madame Maxime (ne nous demandez pas ce qu'ils foutent là, on n'en sait rien.)  
  
Puis, des cris retentirent de toutes part : Les élèves beuglaient pour encourager le mage noir, Willow hurlait car elle se faisait démolir la tronche, tandis que McGonagall criait car des intrus à face rougeasse débarquèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
Un des démons rouges s'approcha de Léo, toujours en train de s'éclater sur la gueule de Willow.  
  
- Miss Eléonore Hedges ?  
  
- Vi, mais c'est Léo pour tout le monde ! Vous venez me filez un coup de main ?  
  
- Euh... Pas vraiment. C'est Lucifer qui nous envoie.  
  
- QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ENCORE ?  
  
- Rien... On apporte des cadeaux pour votre mariage... Votre père est ravi, mais il regrette que vous n'ayez pensé à lui présenter votre fiancée.  
  
- LE SEUL CADEAU QUI M'INTERESSE C'EST DE TUER CETTE PETASSE !!!!!!!!!!!!! WILLOW, KISS MY ASS !!!!  
  
- Ok, on va vous aider !  
  
- C'EST PARTI !!! VENGEANCE !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Buffy.  
  
- SUS A LA PUTE !! cria Hermione en attrapant sa baguette. VIENDEZ GINNY !!  
  
- ON VA LUI FAIRE UN DEUXIEME TROU DU CUL !!! répondit la jeune femme.  
  
Description de la scène : En dessous, une Willow en sang se noyant dans des restes de pièce montée. Au dessus : Léo, les trois démons. Encore au dessus : Hermione, Ginny et Buffy qui essayaient de frapper la nouvelle.  
  
- ARRETEZ CE BORDEL, BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!! TOUT LE MONDE A SA PLACE MAINTENAAAAAAAANT !!!!!  
  
C'était Sam, debout sur une table, qui venait de pousser une gueulante en faisant péter tous les carreaux de la grande salle. Plus aucun bruit. Léo regarda Sam, qui était rouge de colère. Elles se toisaient du regard.  
  
- OK, je vais m'asseoir. Viendez ma bande... finit par grogner Léo.  
  
Au passage, le mage noir rota à la gueule de la rouquine en sang.  
  
Sam récupéra le corps à moitié mort et soigna ce qu'elle put au fur et à mesure. Une fois la nouvelle d'aplomb, elle scotcha Sam et ne la lâchait plus.  
  
- Euh... une question. Avant de faire ce rugby à quinze sans ballon, vous avez dit que mon père est Lucifer ? Vous êtes shooté ou quoi ? demanda Léo aux démons.  
  
- Oui. Vous êtes l'incarnation du mal, donc la descendante de Lucifer.  
  
- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS BITE ? LECHE CUL DE MES OIES ??? demanda Tara.  
  
- Léo vous ne l'a pas dit ? demanda le démon.  
  
- Non ! C'était pas sur son CV... grogna Tara en faisant craquer ses mains, prête à foutre un direct dans la gueule de sa future ex-femme.  
  
- AH j'étais pas au courant je te jure !!!!! dit Léo en se jetant à genoux devant sa femme.  
  
- Mouais... Ca se réglera ce soir.  
  
- On a des cadeaux pour vous ! reprit le démon avec un grand sourire.  
  
- CHIC CHIC CHIC ! se mit à sautiller le mage noir.  
  
- Commençons par vous Tara : voici une parure or et pierres précieuses : elle a coûté 50 années de travail à 120 démons. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour dormir, prier et manger.  
  
- Merci beaucoup !  
  
Tara ouvrit la boite et aussitôt, Buffy, Hermione, Minerva et Ginny vinrent baver devant.  
  
- JE VEUX LA MEME !! hurla Hermione à Harry.  
  
- Et pour vous, Léo, un dragon vous attend dehors...  
  
- CHIC !!! J'en ai toujours rêvé !!!  
  
- HAGRID ! C'EST MON MIEN !!!! répondit le mage noir.  
  
- Je pourrais lui donner à manger ? demanda le demi géant.  
  
- Mais vi..........  
  
- Et une tenue avec botte pour vos visites dans le monde des enfers. D'ailleurs, votre père aura besoin de vous dans deux semaines, car une guerre est en train de se préparer.  
  
- COOOOOOOOOOOOOO...........  
  
- Humhum ! toussa Tara, furieuse.  
  
- J'y réfléchirai. Je vous envoie un mail et on se fait un thé ! reprit Léo, super gênée.  
  
- Bien. Nous devons partir. A bientôt.  
  
Les démons s'inclinèrent devant le mage noir et sortirent de la salle, laissant un silence pesant.  
  
- Bon, c'est l'heure de lancer le bouquet ! s'exclama Tara, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- CASSOS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUS AUX ABRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Sam qui essayait de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais patinait dans les restes de pièce montée.  
  
Toutes les filles se précipitèrent vers la table des mariées, Tara était debout, tournant le dos à tout le monde. Léo s'était mise à l'écart, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- UN, DEUX, TROIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le bouquet s'envola dans les airs. Léo fit un signe à Severus qui se posta derrière Sam, qui tentait toujours de fuir. Le mage noir, d'un geste discret du doigt, fit voler le bouquet jusqu'au mage blanc, qui le reçut à pleine main.  
  
- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! hurla Sam.  
  
- Tu seras la prochaine mariée ? demanda narquoisement Sévie, tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient.  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Sam, l'air innocent.  
  
- Tu as reçu le bouquet, non ?  
  
- Euh... non, c'est de la salade, c'est super bon, un peu sec, mamf tref bompf.... répliqua la jeune femme en mangeant le bouquet.  
  
Léo, morte de rire, commençait à faire apparaître plusieurs bouquets. Voyant sa meilleure amie paniquer, elle claqua des doigts, et cette dernière se retrouva sous une pile monstrueuse de fleurs.  
  
Sévie en profita pour sortir un écrin de sa poche et s'adressa à la montagne de fleurs.  
  
- Miss Sandrine Collins, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?  
  
- MRGMGHRMGHGFMMGMHFR, répondit le tas de fleurs.  
  
- ELLE A DIT OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Léo.  
  
Sam se précipita pour se dégager des fleurs, mais, une fois à la surface, elle ne put rien dire, tout le monde se jetait sur elle pour la féliciter, tandis que Severus lui passait la bague au doigt.  
  
- Félicitations ! s'exclama Hermione, vous serez super heureux tous les deux !  
  
- Mais, c'est que.....  
  
- Merci, Hermione, coupa Sévie en enlaçant Sam.  
  
Et c'est dans une liesse générale que la musique se mit à retentir. Tout le monde dansa, et Sam, après s'être remise de ses émotions, s'assit auprès de Willow, qui paraissait être la seule mise à l'écart. Sévie s'approcha de Léo.  
  
- Ca ne me plait pas qu'elles discutent ensemble, dit-il sévèrement au mage noir.  
  
- A moi non plus, rétorqua la nouvelle mariée. Mais tu connais Sam, personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'être sympa avec elle.....  
  
La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde partit au compte goutte, les élèves qui étaient invités retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Tara et Léo s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Sam et Severus arrivèrent dans leurs appartements. Sam paraissait sur les nerfs.  
  
- Ca va ma chérie ?  
  
- Comment as-tu osé ! s'énerva la jeune femme.  
  
- Mais je pensais que....  
  
- Le mariage me fait toujours autant flipper, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai la trouille, la méga trouille, pire qu'avec Voldie.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas....  
  
- Si, de toutes façons, ai-je le choix ? Sérieusement, je veux bien t'épouser, mais je suis mortellement flippée...  
  
- Tout se passera bien.  
  
- Oui, mon chéri, Léo pètera un câble comme ce soir !  
  
- Sam, calme toi. Ce sera notre mariage, c'est toi qui fera la cheftaine.  
  
- Promis ? demanda la jeune femme, d'un air enfantin.  
  
- Juré.  
  
Sam sauta au cou de son fiancé et l'embrassa longuement. Mais Severus se dégagea un instant.  
  
- Y'a un problème ?  
  
- Sam, c'est que.... je n'aime pas tellement Willow....  
  
- AH NON !!!! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !!!!! hurla le mage blanc. Personne ne peut la blairer apparemment. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique comment ça se passe ici, non ? Et comme personne ne daigne avoir un mot gentil pour elle, je m'y colle. Et ce n'est pas par pitié, crois moi !!!!! En plus elle a eu plein de bonnes idées, comme faire des serres séparées pour Léo et moi. Chacune notre réserve d'herbes. C'est pas sympa ça ?  
  
- Si, mais ma chérie....  
  
- NON NON ET RE NON !!!! Point à la ligne. Elle est très sympathique et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait trop de problèmes ici. Léo a du mal, mais elle s'y fera. Je mettrai mon grain de sel. Sujet clos.  
  
Sevie se renfrogna, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de regarder sa fiancée qui pour lui changer ses idées, entamait un super strip tease.  
  
* * *  
  
Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Mais pour 5 reviews, vous aurez la suite dimanche !  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	2. Voyage voyage

Salut c'est Ripper ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait les réponses aux rewiewers ! Cloclo : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite est là au chaud ! Roxanne de Bormelia : Je ne sais pas ce que Léo t'avait promis mais en tout cas voila une réponse ! lol. (Merci de celles que tu as posté pour mes fics personnelles) Matthieu Grind : C'est Vivement dimanche et vivement mercredi ! lol Faut appeler Ardisson, un nouveau concept d'émission est né ! Ankou : Si tu le dis. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre ! Dark angel : Moi, c'est le bailey's lol, mais Vdf n'est pas une trilogie ! C'est une hectologie ! lol Caheen : Evidemment qu'elle démarre bien la fic ! C'est VDF ! lol Merci !  
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : VOYAGE VOYAGE Une semaine passa, dans un semblant de calme... Les invités et élèves étaient repartis, exceptés, Spike et Erzebeth, qui se voyait offert le poste d'assistant de DCFM. Ginny, quant à elle, était repartie en vacances, mais devait revenir la veille de la rentrée, car elle avait accepté le poste d'assistante de Sam. Léo et Hermione se promenaient dans les couloirs. Le mage noir venait de faire un combat d'arts martiaux contre sa collègue dans le parc de l'école. Elle ignorait que Hermione avait longtemps pratiqué le karaté, et elles s'étaient payées une bonne tranche de rire. Elles discutaient tranquillement et ne remarquèrent pas une présence derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Léo se figea. Elle mit quelques instants avant de se remettre à marcher, ce que remarqua Hermione. - Herm', ne dis rien. Quelqu'un me lance un sort, mais je ne sais pas qui. L'enfoiré cache son aura... dit Léo par télépathie à sa collègue. - Quel sort ? demanda celle-ci mentalement. - Augmentation de la gravité... Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que j'ai de l'entraînement avec le monde des enfers... Elles continuèrent leur route. - Pourquoi ça n'a pas d'effet sur elle ?? Tant pis, elle va morfler ! Je vais multiplier par 10.... pensa Willow, qui regardait les deux professeurs s'éloigner. L'ex serpentard stoppa net. - Hermione, je peux plus bouger... Y'a une couille... Avant que la directrice de Serdaigle ne tente quelque chose, elle vit le professeur Rosenberg arriver en courant. Cette dernière bouscula Léo qui tomba contre un mur. - Oh, Léo, je suis désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu... C'est la course pour moi aujourd'hui... Je suis en retard sur mon planning. Willow s'approcha sensuellement de l'ex serpentard et reprit en la dévorant des yeux. - Je comprend mieux pourquoi Tara t'a épousée. C'est vrai que tu es très attirante... - Et très violente... Rosenberg, t'as pas intérêt à m'approcher, sinon je te démolis la gueule !!! hurla Léo, toujours incapable de se mouvoir. La rouquine se colla contre le professeur de métamorphose et l'enlaça par la taille. - Pourtant, tu as l'air d'apprécier, sinon tu m'en collerais une... Tu as un corps musclé, tu as du faire beaucoup de sport... Tara doit se sentir rassurer dans tes bras. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être protéger... - Hermione, aide-moi s'il te plait !!! Vire moi cette salope !!!! hurla Léo par télépathie. C'est elle qui m'a jeté le sort !!! Au moment où la directrice de Serdaigle allait attraper la rousse par les épaules, celle-ci embrassa Léo. Hermione, sous le choc, se figea. - Putain Hermione, aide-moi... Vire-la, j'en peux plus... Je peux pas faire ça à Tara... Léo pleurait tandis que Willow approfondissait son baiser. Tara choisit ce moment pour arriver.  
  
Cette dernière était en état de choc. - Attend Tara, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... commença Hermione. - C'est ça... coupa-t-elle sèchement. Willow mit fin à son baiser, fit un grand sourire au mage noir et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. - Tara... Je t'en prie... Ecoute-moi... balbutia Léo. L'intéressée tourna les talons et partit en courant. L'ex serpentard, paniquée, expliqua à Hermione comment faire le contre sort pour la libérer. Une fois cela fait, elles se précipitèrent toutes deux vers les appartements des jeunes mariées. Léo tambourina à la porte. - Ma chérie, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !!! Je peux tout t'expliquer !!! - VA T'EN !!! hurla Tara. COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ME FAIRE CA !!! - Mais ce n'est pas moi... C'est Willow !!! Elle m'a jeté un sort !!!! - BIEN SUR !!! ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TOUT GOBER ??? DISPARAIS !!! - Tara, c'est Hermione... Léo a raison, tu peux la croire, j'ai tout vu !!!  
  
- PROFESSEUR GRANGER, VOUS ME DECEVEZ !!! JE NE VOUS PENSAIS PAS CAPABLE DE CAUTIONNER CE GENRE DE DEBAUCHE !!! MAINTENANT, PARTEZ TOUTES LES DEUX !!!  
  
Léo, laissant Hermione, se téléporta dans les cachots, ses anciens appartements. Elle fit apparaître des équipements de sport et multiplia par cinq la gravité dans les pièces. Pendant deux jours, elle s'entraîna intensivement, congédiant les personnes qui voulaient la voir, sans même les laisser entrer. Comme elle s'y attendait, Tara ne vint pas. Le vendredi dans l'après midi, le mage noir était enfin prête. Elle se concentra pour repérer l'aura de sa femme. - Elle est dans le parc... C'est le moment... Léo se téléporta dans les appartements de Tara et récupéra son sabre, l'habit que lui avait offert les démons Le jour de son mariage et les deux kimonos japonais puis se rendit dans les écuries, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle revêtit sa tenue : un pantalon en soie noir, des bottes en cuir de dragon style équitation, une toge noir et rouge avec des runes brodées au fil d'or. Elle accrocha son katana à la ceinture noire en cuir, mit ses gants noirs, faits de même matière et attrapa le harnais de son dragon chinois. Elle les téléporta tout deux devant la caverne qui menait au monde des enfers, dans laquelle elle pénétra, non sans un pincement au coeur, avec Shenron.  
  
- TARA !!! Léo est partie !!! hurla Hermione en débarquant dans la chambre de sa collègue en milieu d'après midi. - Je sais, répondit sèchement cette dernière. Elle a prit les affaires auxquelles elle tenait le plus. D'abord elle me trompe, ensuite elle fuit. Je ne suis pas étonnée, elle l'a déjà fait. Je vais peut-être monter une association des femmes abandonnées par le mal absolu avec Mary... - MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !!! Elle ne t'a pas trompée ! C'est cette salope de Willow qui a fait le coup ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? - Parce que c'est son style ! - Tu sais que c'est faux. Elle n'a jamais trompé quelqu'un, et encore moins toi. Je sais que tu connais un sort pour lire dans les souvenirs et les âmes. Pratique-le sur moi, tu verras bien ce qui c'est réellement passé, puisque j'étais avec elle... s'énerva la directrice de Serdaigle. - NON !!! - Tu as peur de l'avoir jugée à la hâte sans lui parler ?? demanda narquoisement Hermione. - D'accord, si tu veux... Tara plaça une main sur le front de sa collègue, l'autre main sur son coeur. La scène défila rapidement avec les voix dans l'esprit de la jeune mariée. A la fin, elle se mit à pleurer. - Mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? - Il faut la retrouver et essayer de recoller les morceaux ! D'après toi, où peut-elle bien être ? demanda Hermione en lui prenant la main. - Quand elle a un problème, elle va dans le monde des enfers. - Espérons qu'elle ne va pas y rester longtemps ! soupira Hermione. Léo fit quelques pas et tomba nez à nez avec les trois démons qui étaient venus lui apporter les présents de Lucifer. Derrière eux, trois dragons norvégiens attendaient. Les envoyés démoniaques mirent genoux à terre et saluèrent le mage noir. Cette dernière leur fit signe de se relever. - Nous vous attendions, seigneur... - Appelez-moi, Léo, s'il vous plait. Pas de cérémonial entre nous. Les démons lui sourirent. - Je vous suis... reprit la jeune femme. Ils enfourchèrent leur dragon et volèrent pendant des heures, en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, Léo évitant de parler de son mariage raté. Ils atterrirent enfin devant un palais gigantesque... Les démons accompagnèrent l'ex serpentard à travers de nombreux couloirs pour arriver finalement dans la salle du trône. Elle vit alors Lucifer. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le petit diablotin rouge des représentations pour enfants attardés. Il était jeune, blond aux yeux bleus, très séduisant. Léo, stupéfaite par la beauté angélique du diable, s'agenouilla. - Tu as l'air surprise par mon apparence, ma fille ! rit Lucifer. Relève- toi, on est en famille !! - En haut, ils ont tendance à oublier que vous étiez l'ange de la lumière, l'ange le plus beau, le bras droit de Dieu... Pourquoi m'appelez-vous votre fille ? - Je suis ton père, tu es mon incarnation sur terre. Mes envoyés ne te l'ont pas dit ? Léo était abasourdie. - C'est que... J'ai du mal à le croire. Enfin bon, passons... Je... je vous remercie pour les cadeaux de mariage... - Je t'en prie !! Ce n'était rien ! En plus, la tenue te va à ravir ! Je suis content que ça te plaise !! Et puis c'était normal ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie sa fille unique ! Bon, je t'avoue, j'ai été un peu surpris de ton choix. Je t'avais réservé un beau démon mâle chef de clan, mais si tu préfères les sorcières humaines, ça ne me pose pas de problème ! Au fait, comment va ta femme ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amenée avec toi ? J'aurais bien fait sa connaissance... - Euh... On peut changer de sujet ? Je suis venue pour vous aider dans votre guerre. Je dois massacrer qui ? - Tu peux me tutoyer !! Nous devons éliminer des rebelles conduits par Gavrock, un chef de tribu particulièrement teigneux. Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez agressif avec le Paradis. Le problème, c'est qu'il a réuni de beaucoup démons. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que mes troupes. - De quels moyens disposons-nous ? - Mille archers démoniaques, trois milles fantassins et trois unités de cavalerie de deux cents têtes chacune. - Et en face ? demanda Léo - Tu multiplies les effectifs par cinq. - On est mal barré... J'ai une idée. Je peux avoir la carte du lieu où se déroulera la bataille ? Dans une demi heure maxi, je te ponds une stratégie du tonnerre !!! Mais pas de prisonnier... Ce n'est pas ma politique ! Il y aura un bain de sang !! - Tel père, telle fille ! rit Lucifer. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et un démon posa une carte sur la table. Le mage noir fit apparaître une bouteille de Jack Da' et un pet. Elle fuma et but en examinant la carte. - Quels types de démons aurons-nous en face ? demanda-t-elle subitement. - Leurs archers sont des mordocks... Pour le reste, c'est assez vague, répondit le diable. - Leur point faible est la glace... (" Merci Tara, tes cours me sont très utiles ! pensa Léo) La jeune femme réfléchit encore un moment, puis annonça la stratégie. - Voilà le truc : j'ensorcelle les flèches de nos archers. Quand elles toucheront leurs cibles, elles les gèleront. Ensuite, j'augmente la gravité sur tout ce beau monde. Ils auront du mal à se mouvoir, et nous profiterons de ça pour lancer la cavalerie. J'en prendrais la tête. On commence le carnage, et pour finir, tu envoies les fantassins. Et je te ramènerai la tête de l'autre connard ! Ca te va, père ? - C'est parfait ! Dabla, rassemble nos troupes. Il nous reste deux semaines pour nous entraîner. Un démon salua Lucifer et sortit. Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement. Léo augmenta la gravité sur leurs troupes pendant une semaine pour qu'ils gagnent en vitesse et en force, ils se reposèrent pendant cinq jours, puis se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la bataille. Les deux armées étaient face à face. Léo avait revêtu une tenue de combat. Sur ses épaules étaient indiquées un grade, mais elle ne savait pas trop à quoi ça correspondait. Ca devait être important, car tout le monde la saluait, mais elle ne voulut pas demander, pour ne pas avoir l'air con. - C'est l'heure... murmura Lucifer. Bonne chance ma fille. Reviens moi entière, s'il te plait ! - Pas de problème, Pa', répondit cette dernière en enfourchant Shenron. Le mage noir s'envola et planait à présent au dessus des troupes. Elle leva son sabre. Un espèce de bruit de cornemuse rouillée retentit de l'armée adversaire. Elle baissa son sabre et une salve de flèches fut décochée par ses archers. La première ligne ennemie se gela. D'un geste de la main, Léo fit éclatée les statues de glace. - ON RECOMMENCE !!! hurla la jeune femme. Le même jeu se reproduisit. En face, c'était la débandade. L'infanterie ennemie commença à se mouvoir. Léo rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, dirigea ses deux mains vers les rebelles qui avançaient et prononça une formule. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Quelques-uns d'entre eux bougeaient, mais difficilement. - On a que quelques minutes. La cavalerie, avec moi !!! CHARGEZ !!!! dit le mage noir en reprenant son épée. Les centaines de dragons foncèrent sur les lignes ennemies, tuant un grand nombre de rebelles.  
  
Lucifer, au bout de vingt minutes, envoya l'infanterie.  
  
Léo égorgeait, éviscérait tout ce qu'elle trouvait en avançant. Elle et ses trois potes démons avaient bien percé les lignes adverses quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec... - C'est toi Gavrock ? - Ouais... Tu dois être la fille de Lucifer ? grogna un démon d'une laideur à faire vomir. Léo atterrit et mit pied à terre. - Je suis là pour ramener ta tête à mon père. Il m'a promit une game cube. Le démon, qui ne comprit pas la plaisanterie, se jeta sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'évita sans problème et lui planta le sabre dans le dos. Le démon ne sembla pas avoir mal et lui ouvrit le ventre d'un coup de griffe. - Putain !! J'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes tripes !! Tu vas me le payer, connard !!! Léo l'immobilisa avec un sort. Puis elle tendit ses deux mains vers la créature et murmura : - Que la volonté de Lucifer soit faite.  
  
Toi, âme noire, tu ne mérites pas de vivre,  
  
Par mon sort ton corps et ton âme seront détruits.  
  
Par mon pouvoir que s'exerce l'incantation ultime,  
  
Le sortilège de la mort ! Le démon s'effondra en un hurlement. Léo eut juste le temps de lui couper la tête avant que le reste du cadavre n'explose. Elle se fit une incantation de guérison avant de remonter sur Shenron et de faire le trajet inverse, tuant au passage quelques rebelles qui essayaient de fuir. Quand elle arriva devant Lucifer, celui-ci arbora un large sourire à la vue de la tête de son ennemi. - C'est une victoire éclatante !! Merci ma fille !! - De rien, Pa'. Y'a autre chose à faire ? - Si, mais mes hommes s'en occuperont. Tu peux rejoindre ta femme. Merci pour le coup de main ! - Non, j'ai pas envie de la voir tout de suite... On a eu une petite dispute avant mon départ. - Je vois... Les joies de la vie de couple !! - Et puis, j'suis contente d'avoir enfin un père sympa, alors, je voudrais bien rester encore un peu avec toi ! En plus, je me suis fait trois supers potes ! dit Léo en désignant les démons qu'elle avait connu le jour de son union avec Tara qui arrivaient en dragon. - D'accord, pas de problème ! Si tu veux encore t'amuser, on va faire une expédition punitive dans les villages de traîtres. Ca te dit de te joindre à nous ? - YES !!!!!!!! Je m'occupe du whisky et des clopes. Lucifer enfourcha un magnifique dragon rouge et s'envola, suivit de Léo et de ses nouveaux amis. Ils restèrent trois bons mois ensembles, parcourant le vaste monde des enfers, à rire, à tuer, à piller, à discuter la nuit au coin du feu. Cependant, Tara manquait au mage noir. Aussi le temps de la séparation arriva bien vite. - Merci papa, j'ai passé des supers vacances avec toi ! - Moi aussi ma fille. Et reviens me voir quand tu veux... et avec ta femme ! Elle est la bienvenue. Après ce que tu m'en as dit, j'ai hâte de la connaître... La seule personne qui réussit à te calmer, ça doit valoir le coup d'oeil ! rit Lucifer. - Mais toi aussi, tu peux venir à Poudlard ! Envoie-moi juste une lettre avant, que je prépare psychologiquement la directrice à ta venue, mais viens dîner quand tu veux !!! Lucifer serra sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière enfourcha Shenron quand le diable lui dit. - Ah, au fait, j'oubliais ! J'ai confié tes géniteurs à mon meilleur bourreau. Ils s'en prennent " plein la gueule ", pour reprendre ton expression. Léo esquissa un sourire, et s'envola pour rejoindre le monde des vivants. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle aperçut la sortie. Elle mit pied à terre et s'apprêtait à quitter les enfers quand elle fut rejointe par ses trois amis. - Léo !! On voulait te dire au revoir ! - Merci les gars, c'est super cool !!! - Si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas à nous contacter par l'intermédiaire de Anyanka. Elle sait comment nous joindre rapidement. - D'accord. Vous pourriez transmettre un message à mon père ? - Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? - Y'a quelqu'un qui me saoule grave en haut. Une vieille morue du nom de Willow Rosenberg. Un jour, je la tuerai... - Je vois ! Lucifer s'occupera d'elle personnellement, sois en sure !! - Bon, je dois vous laisser ! A bientôt !! Léo leur serra la main, et sortit avec Shenron. La lumière vive lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes afin de s'habituer, puis se téléporta à Poudlard. - Midi... Ils doivent être en train de déjeuner... pensa Léo. Elle attacha Shenron dans les écuries, puis se téléporta rapidement dans ses appartements pour prendre une douche, et se rendit à Londres pour se faire couper les cheveux, qui avaient poussé pendant les trois mois et demi de son séjour. Tara était morte d'inquiétude. Ca faisait plus de trois jours que sa femme avait disparue. Willow en avait profité pour la draguer, mais elle l'envoyait balader, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ginny. Cependant, la rouquine ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Le déjeuner dura longtemps. Il était une heure et demie et ils étaient toujours à table. McGonagall et Rogue faisaient une réunion pour préparer la rentrée. Le professeur de botanique s'était une fois de plus assise à côté de la jeune mariée, essayant de lui prendre la main ou de lui caresser les épaules. Willow allait lui passer un bras autour de la taille quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le monde. - JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS TOURNER AUTOUR DE MA FEMME !!!!! - LEO !!!! s'exclama Tara. Le mage noir venait de débarquer, furieuse. Willow paniqua en voyant sa rivale le poing serré en sa direction. De plus, elle était bizarrement habillée. Tara poussa la rouquine qui tirait la gueule, courut en direction de Léo et sauta dans ses bras. Le mage noir la souleva, et l'embrassa passionnément. - Je suis désolée, balbutia le professeur de DCFDM. J'aurais dû te croire... Tu me pardonnes ? - Evidemment ! Tu m'as énormément manquée, ma chérie ! Au fait, tu as le bonjour de ton beau père qui désespère de te voir un jour !!! - Mon beau père ? - Lucifer... Il nous invite quand on veut pour un week-end... Mais on en parlera plus tard. J'ai un peu faim ! Léo posa sa femme à terre, l'enlaça par la taille et toutes deux regagnèrent la table des professeurs. L'ex serpentard jeta un regard noir à Willow qui lui céda immédiatement sa place. - Où étais-tu, Léo ?? demandèrent-ils tous. - Dans le monde des enfers... J'avais un conflit familial à régler. Et elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'est passé. Léo mangea rapidement et sa femme les téléporta toutes deux dans leurs appartements. - Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... murmura Tara. - Je sais ma chérie. Quand tu m'as... chassé, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et mon père avait besoin de moi. Mais bon, regarde, je suis vivante !! J'espère que Willow ne t'a pas trop ennuyé... sinon je lui arrache les tripes et j'en fais de la bouillabaisse !! Tara se mit à pleurer. - Plus jamais je ne douterai de toi. Elle embrassa Léo fougueusement. Le mage noir serra sa femme contre elle. - Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie... C'est du passé ! réconforta l'ex serpentard, en séchant les larmes de sa compagne. - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? - Euh... C'est ma tenue de général de l'armée des Enfers. Je trouve le design sympa !!! - Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu veux te reposer ? - En fait, ça fait plus de trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu et donc, j'ai d'autres projets pour l'après midi... Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr... Léo souleva délicatement sa compagne qui souriait et la coucha sur le lit. Elle s'allongea doucement sur sa femme et l'embrassa, tout en défaisant son haut.  
  
Une semaine après le retour de Léo, les deux jeunes mariées décidèrent de partir en voyage de noces. Severus mit au point les emplois du temps des professeurs tandis que Willow montrait à Sam le résultat de la séparation de la réserve d'herbes en deux serres différentes. Le mage blanc la remercia. Quelques jours plus tard, Sam s'attardait sur les bords du lac, une gigantesque pile de catalogues de robes de mariées à ses côtés. - Fais chier, y'a rien de potable. Je sens que je vais me la faire faire sur mesures !!!!! grogna-t-elle. Mais elle retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur, en voyant son fiancé accourir, complètement paniqué, un rectangle en plastique dans la main. - Ca bouge et ça fait du bruit, c'est quoi CA ????? demanda-t-il, en sursautant quand le rectangle se mit à vibrer. Sam explosa de rire et prit la chose. - C'est un téléphone. Un petit truc moldu qui permet de rester en contact quand la télépathie ne fonctionne plus. Elle décrocha, laissant Severus maugréer. Il s'assit finalement à côté d'elle et se mit à feuilleter les catalogues. - Allo morue ?? - Sam !!!! Comment ça va ? - Tranquille, tranquille, je prends un peu l'air, j'profite... C'est un peu mort en ce moment. Et toi alors, t'es où ? - Euh... Tara m'a dit Tahiti, mais j'ai l'impression d'être à Alerte à Malibu ! Y'a que des Pamela Anderson en maillot de bain... AIEUH !!!! Ca se passe comment à Poudlard ? - Peinard ! Minerva est ENFIN partie en vacances !!! - Avec ou sans prozac ? - Léo... Sérieusement... sans. Mais lui aurais-tu parlé de Pipe ? Parce que elle nous a fait une overdose et elle la cherchait partout !!!! - Ta psy ? - HEDGES !!!! Mon ANCIENNE EX psy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - J'ai du innocemment lui en toucher deux mots..... SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! Y'a Tara qui veut m'enterrer dans le sable !!!!!!! Je crois que mhmmemgmfgmhgmf..... - Léo, morue ? Y'a de la merde dans le tuyau !!!! - Sam ? C'est Tara, on se rappelle.... bip bip bip bip...  
  
***  
  
Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!!!! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !!! 


	3. LA RENTREE

Hello tout le monde !! On est vraiment désolée Ripper et moi pour le retard ! en tout cas, merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis en speed, je suis en partielles, c'est la merde !!! Bisous et bonne lecture !!  
  
Ripper et Léo  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : LA RENTREE  
  
Le mois d'août fut très speed. Les professeurs, qui n'avaient rien fait du mois de juillet à cause des festivités, préparaient leurs cours à l'arrache. Le jour de la rentrée arriva vite. McGonagall, blindée de Prozac (Léo lui avait acheté des actions), peaufinait les emplois du temps. Sevie récurait ses chaudrons et nettoyait son armoire à herbes, le sourire aux lèvres. Sam alignait les chaises de sa classe, impatiente d'accueillir ses nouveaux élèves. Tara préparait quelques tests de rentrée, tandis que Léo faisait l'inventaire de ses réserves de Jack Da'. Spike et Erzebeth truffaient de pièges les serres, pour faire chier Willow, qui tentait de faire ami ami avec Lavande.  
  
Le soir arriva. Sam accueillit les premières années et les emmena dans la grande salle. Minerva procéda à la répartition. Quand tous les élèves furent assis, la directrice commença son discours.  
  
- Mes chers élèves. (Elle avala un tube de Prozac, un grand sourire aux lèvres quand elle regarda Léo qui s'endormait). Une nouvelle année commence, et quelques changements ont eu lieu. Je vais donc commencer par vous donner la liste des professeurs : Professeur Rogue, pour les potions, Professeur Collins, pour les sortilèges et enchantements, Professeur Granger pour l'arithmancie, Professeur Potter pour le vol, Professeur Brown pour la divination, Professeur McClay pour la DCFM, professeur Hedges pour la métamorphose, Professeur Malefoy pour l'histoire de la magie, Professeur Rosenberg pour la botanique et enfin le Professeur Harris pour l'étude des moldus. Nous avons mis en place des assistants pour les cours de soutien et clubs : Ginny Weasley assistera le professeur Collins et Monsieur Spike ainsi que Melle Erzebeth assisteront le professeur McClay. Je tiens à signaler qu Monsieur Malefoy vient d'être nommé auror.  
  
Le silence était pesant, Minerva avait un sourire étrangement sadique aux lèvres. Elle continua.  
  
- J'aurais, dans la suite de ce discours, deux nouvelles à vous annoncer.  
  
Les professeurs se regardèrent. Quelques uns étaient au courant. Léo et Sam se questionnèrent par télépathie, mais apparemment, elles ne savaient pas grand chose.  
  
- Donc, poursuivit Minerva. Les directeur de maisons pour cette année sont : Professeur Collins pour Gryffondor, Professeur Granger pour Serdaigle ; Professeur Rogue pour Serpentard. Pour les Pouffsouffles...  
  
- LE BALAFRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Léo, qui venait de sortir de son demi coma éthylique.  
  
- Non non non, rit Minerva. Cette année la direction des Poufsouffle est confiée au Professeur Hedges.  
  
- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla le mage noir  
  
- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent les Poufsouffle.  
  
- DANS TA GUEULE MORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!! hurla Sam.  
  
- Il en est hors de question, poursuivit Léo en faisant exploser toutes les carafes de la table.  
  
- Point non négociable, sécha Minerva.  
  
Tara rassit Léo de force et lui scotcha la bouche.  
  
- Dans ta gueule morue !!! Dans ta gueule morue !!!! sautillait Sam.  
  
- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop....  
  
Sam blêmit et lança un regard noir à son fiancé qui faisait l'innocent.  
  
- Je te jures Severus que si tu es au courant de quoique ce soit et que tu ne m'a rien dit, je casse tout ce qui bouge et tout ce qui ne bouge pas !!!!!!! murmura le mage blanc.  
  
- T'inquiète, c'est pas méchant, répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
- Cher tout le monde, reprit Minerva en sautillant (ne jamais mélanger Prozac et alcool), j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer, que le professeur Sandrine Collins, professeur de sortilège.....  
  
- VOUS ALLEZ LE CRACHER LE MORCEAU ???????????? s'énerva Sam.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, le professeur Collins a été nommé siège permanent au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix et présidente de l'ordre de Merlin !  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous les élèves applaudirent.  
  
- MMPHMMHPHMHPHMHMHPHPHPMHPHPHMHPH !!!! chantonna Léo, toujours la bouche scotchée.  
  
- Minerva, reprit Sam. Vous avez pris vos calmants ?  
  
- Tout à fait. Vous êtes heureuse, non ?  
  
Sam péta un plomb.  
  
- Je dois m'occuper de mes cours, de ma maison, de mon mariage et......  
  
- OOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent tous les élèves, ce qui fit tressaillir Sam, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa gaffe.  
  
Le mage blanc se rassit, rouge de chez rouge.  
  
- Je dois m'occuper de tout ça plus de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Merlin.... grrr, comme si j'avais le temps !  
  
- Tu es la descendante directe de Merlin, c'est ton devoir, chuchota calmement Severus.  
  
- Je sais chéri, mais j'ai rien demandé !!!! C'est pas ma faute si je descends de lui !!!!!  
  
Le fiancé éclata de rire. Sam se renfrogna, mais était tout de même heureuse.  
  
Minerva annonça la fin du discours avec les règles élémentaires, et fit apparaître le repas, qui se passa dans la joie la plus totale, les gryffondor venant à tour de rôle féliciter leur directrice, si bien que cette dernière décida d'organiser un pot de dernière minute dans leur salle commune.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Léo avait décidé de faire une petite fête chez les Poufsouffles. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, les élèves étaient en train de bouquiner des livres scolaires pour prendre de l'avance.  
  
- Bordel !! C'est quoi cette maison ? On dirait des clones d'Hermione. Ca va changer avec moi. Hey ! LES MORVEUX !! LACHEZ VOS BOUQUINS ET RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les élèves, surpris, s'approchèrent de leur nouvelle directrice.  
  
- Bon, c'est à moi de m'occuper de vous cette année. Je ne sais pas comment le professeur Chourave, Lucifer ait son âme, se débrouillait, mais y'aura du changement. Déjà, bosser, ça sert à rien. C'est bon pour les gryffondor, ce sont tous des attardés !!!!  
  
- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS ! hurlèrent les 6ème et 7ème années.  
  
- Ensuite, pour commencer cette nouvelle année en beauté, MEGA TEUF WAYNE ET MEGA TEUF GARTH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous les enfants de moldus crièrent : " WAYNE's WOLRD DELIRANT !!!! " pendant que le mage noir faisait apparaître des caisses et des caisse d'alcool : des bières pour les premières et deuxièmes années, et pour les autres... JACK DA' A VOLONTE !!!  
  
Certains jeunes élèves voulaient boire du whisky, alors Léo, en bonne pédagogue, leur apprit la métamorphose des liquides.  
  
- Bordel mais où est-elle ?  
  
Hermione grognait. Elle cherchait le mage noir, qui lui avait emprunté un bouquin dont elle avait besoin pour préparer ses cours de 7ème année. Elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Quand elle donna le mot de passe et entra, elle fut prise de spasmes. Les élèves étaient tous bourrés, plusieurs vomissaient dans les coins de la salle commune, les septièmes années chantaient des chansons paillardes telles que " La digue du cul " et " Ah la salope " avec leur directrice. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione se téléporta.  
  
- SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM !!! SEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS !!! MEGA BORDEL CHEZ LES POUFSOUFFLES !!!!! cria Hermione en se matérialisant chez les fiancés.  
  
Sam et Rogue, qui préparaient leurs cours, ouvrirent de grands yeux.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda le mage blanc en soupirant.  
  
- Tous les élèves sont bourrés. C'est une catastrophe. Faut surtout pas le dire à Minerva, cela signerait son séjour à St Anne.  
  
- Et merde elle fait chier ! grogna Severus. Des le premier soir faut qu'elle foute la merde.  
  
- Et bé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu si vulgaire, mon chéri. Va nous falloir du renfort. Hermione, prévient Tara, Drago et Harry, Rémus et Willow par télépathie pendant qu'on prépare un stock de potion de désoulage, poursuivit Sam, à demi morte de rire.  
  
Sam et Sevie se mirent rapidement à la tâche. Tara, Harry, Drago, Rémus et Willow arrivèrent rapidement.  
  
- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ENCORE ?? Hurla Tara, hors d'elle. JE SUIS SURE QUE LEO FAIT ENCORE DES SIENNES !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione raconta rapidement l'histoire.  
  
- JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla le professeur de DCFM.  
  
- JE T'AIDE ! répondit Hermione exaspérée.  
  
- C'est bon, on est prêt ! déclara Sam. On peut y aller.  
  
Ils se télétransportèrent tous et virent avec effroi que la directrice de Serdaigle n'avait pas menti.  
  
Entendant le pop, Léo se retourna et vit ses collègues, mis à part Drago qui souriait, hors d'eux.  
  
- OH PUTAIN CA SENT LA MERDE !! CEUX QUI TIENNENT ENCORE DEBOUT ET QUI PEUVENT MARCHER, FUYEZ AVEC MOI !!!! CASSOS !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla le mage noir.  
  
Léo courut dans tous les sens, suivie de TRES loin par quelques élèves qui tenaient encore debout. Manque de chance ou trop d'alcool, ces élèves s'emmêlèrent leurs propres pieds et s'étalèrent dans le vomi de leurs camarades.  
  
Tout le monde, excepté Severus et Sam se mit devant l'entrée. Tara attrapa à la volée Léo qui cherchait à se pendre au lustre et les téléporta.  
  
Tel Panoramix, Sam fit apparaître un chaudron et y versa toute la potion qu'elle avait préparée en urgence avec son fiancé. Les autres professeurs se répartirent les tâches entre mettre les élèves debout, leur faire avaler la potion et les envoyer au lit. Tous nettoyèrent rapidement la salle commune. Léo revint un peu plus tard, traînée par Tara.  
  
- Non, ce sont mes élèves, je fais ce que je veux ! grogna-t-elle.  
  
- ET MOI JE DIS NON MORUE ! hurla Sam en sortant un papier de sa poche.  
  
- Mais bien sur !!! renchérit le mage noir. El la marmotte elle met le papier d'alu dans le chocolat !  
  
- Léo, j'avais prévu le coup, poursuivit le mage blanc. Quand Minerva m'a annoncé cet été que tu avais la direction des Pouffsouffles....  
  
- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????? hurla Léo.  
  
- Ba vi ! Donc, je lui ai demandé une procuration pour excès. Et, dans le cas de blagues foireuses ou de bourrage collectif, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs sur ta maison !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A cette annonce, les Poufsouffle descendirent en trombe des dortoirs. Sam se tourna vers eux.  
  
- Donc, pour les premières et deuxièmes années, passe encore, on peut dire erreur de jeunesse, réprimanda la directrice de gryffondor. Mais pour tous les autres, vous savez de quoi est capable le professeur Hedges et vous savez les réactions que cela provoque chez nous. DONC ! Vous serez tous coller une semaine. La première moitié de la liste fera sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue et la seconde avec moi. ET JE NE PLAISANTE PAS !!!! CA NE SERA PAS DE LA TARTE !!!!!!!  
  
- Méeuh, c'est pas du jeu ! Tu fais chier radasse !!! répliqua Léo, cherchant " discrètement " à quatre pattes si une bouteille traînait dans le coin.  
  
On assista alors aux débuts de Tara en tant que joueuse professionnelle de football humain. En effet, voyant Léo sniffer la Moquette à la recherche d'une goutte d'alcool, elle prit son élan et shoota dans le derrière de sa compagne. On put nettement distinguer un :  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! CA FAIT MAL AU CULLLLLLLLLLL !!!! " avant de voir la serpentard passer par une fenêtre en la faisant voler en éclat. Au loin, elle hurlait " SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!!! "  
  
- Magnifique !!! Pleine lucarne ! applaudit Sam.  
  
Remerciant ses amis et collègues sans pour autant décolérer, Tara partit se coucher et s'assura de verrouiller magiquement toutes les entrées de ses appartements.  
  
- Méeuh ! Laisse moi rentrer... pleurait Léo en grattant à la porte.  
  
Chez les Poufsouffle, Sam et Sévie se remirent de leur crise de fou rire (Quelques Poufsouffle étaient tombés dans les pommes à la vue de leur professeur de potion hilare), ils envoyèrent les élèves se coucher fermement. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, pour une nuit... euh.... dodo, parce que vu l'heure, ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'envoyer en l'air.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pour dimanche, c'est le retour des cours, avec pleins de délire !! Mais pour le savoir... REVIEWS !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	4. PREMIERE JOURNEE DE COURS ET PREMIERES C...

Bonsoir !!

Ici, Ripper de la Blackstaff en direct de son PC pour les réponses aux reviews !!

Paradise1 : On est bien contente que ça te fasse rire, on est là pour ça ! Bonne lecture !

Grind : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant !

Ankou : Il faut pas oublier le slip bleu par-dessus les collants rouges ! Et voila la suite !

Lune d'argent : Merci, ça nous touche beaucoup ! En cas de D', Sos Ripper et Léo ! Et « ténèbres' ! Quelle merveille, j'adore ! Mais un chapitre par semaine, c'est de la torture, surtout après le cliffhanger de cette semaine !

Aria Lupin : T'inquiètes, après y a la Ripper's touch qui arrive ! lol VDF3 est fini si tu te demandes !

Roxanne de Bormelia : Merci !! Voyons si celui-ci est à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Et maintenant place à la lecture !

**CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERE JOURNEE DE COURS ET PREMIERES CONNERIES....**

Le lendemain matin, Léo s'éveilla devant la cheminée des Poufsouffle. Elle s'y était faufilée, ne voulant pas dormir telle Lassie au pied de la porte de son maître. Les élèves l'avaient couvertes et lui avaient donné des oreillers afin qu'elle soit bien installée. Quand Léo se réveilla, à la bourre, pour pas changer, tous les élèves étaient autour d'elle. Elle se mit debout, fit craquer ses doigts et sa nuque, prit la mine la plus détestable qui soit (pire que Sévie dans ses plus mauvais jour)....

- Ma vengeance sera terrible... Je reviendrais !!!!!! MOUAHAHAH !!!! I'LL BE BOCK !!!! 

- Euh..... BACK, on dit BACK, professeur, corrigea un élève. 

- 10 points en plus pour votre insolence !!!! ASTALAVISTA BIBAY !!!! 

- Euh... BABY..... 

- BON OK J'AI UN ACCENT POURRI ! MAIS ILS DISENT TOUJOURS CA DANS LES FILMS !!!!! 10 points pour votre.... et merde... 20 points en plus parce que je sais pas quoi dire ! 

Léo s'assit dans le fauteuil qui passait par là, et prit une pose bizarre... enfin, sérieuse, ce qui équivaut à bizarre pour notre professeur satanique.

- Ecoutez moi bien, et regardez moi bien. On va se marrer..... 

Dans la grande salle....... 

- PUTAIN QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT MERDE !!!!! s'exclama Tara. 

- Euh... Tara, ça va ? tenta Hermione. 

- EST CE QUE J'AI L'AIR ENERVEE ??? NON !!!! DONC OUI CA VA BIEN !!! 

- Je sais comment te calmer ma puce.... lui susurra Willow à l'oreille. 

- LA JE NE VAIS PLUS BIEN DU TOUT !!!!! VIREZ MOI CETTE MORUE... OUPS !!!! VIREZ LA MOI AVANT QUE..... 

Les portes de la grande salle claquèrent. La musique de Thriller de Mickael Jackson retentit, volume à fond. Les poufsouffles arrivèrent en formation triangle, point en avant, Léo devant. Ils commencèrent à exécuter tout en chantant la chorégraphie du clip du roi de la pop.

- IT'S CAUSE THRILLER ! THRILLER NIGHT ! AOUH ! 

Sur le cri perçant, trois élèves de sexe masculin devinrent instantanément castra, ce qui fit mourir de rire Sam, tandis que Minerva cherchait désespéramment son prozac dans sa poche.

Les serpentards, ni une ni deux, maudirent Severus d'être leur directeur de maison. Certains pleuraient, d'autres étaient debout sur les tables, tentant vainement de suivre la chorégraphie. Les gryffondor et les serdaigles se cachaient sous la table. A la fin de la chanson, Poufsouffle et Serpentard lancèrent une salve d'applaudissements et de hurlements de joie, tandis que McGonagall essayait de se suicider en plongeant sa tête dans sa tasse de Thé. Sam dut se téléporter en urgence aux chiottes pour ne pas se pisser dessus. Elle en profita pour embarquer Sévie, au cas où elle aurait d'autres envies. Drago, Spike et Erzebeth étaient morts de rire (pour les deux derniers, nous dirons ressuscités de rire....). Willow avait l'oeil mauvais, ne disait rien. Quant à Tara.....

- ELEONORE HEDGES !!!!! FILLE DE SATAN !!!!!! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT D'ETRE MARIEE A TARA MCCLAY !!!!! AUX PIEDS IMMEDIATEMENT QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL !!!!!!!

- Tu te lâches ma chérie.... 

- Oh oui tu vas voir.... répondit-elle d'un air menaçant. 

Tara venait de battre le record du saut en hauteur à la matrix et se mit à la poursuite de Léo qui faillit se faire attraper en se cassant la gueule par terre (pas évident de courir en s'agrippant à ses abdos....). Le mage noir fit apparaître son skate et commença à s'envoler. Comble du malheur pour elle, elle avait appris l'année précédente à sa chère et tendre ex future meurtrière d'épouse à se servir convenablement d'un skate. Tara fit apparaître un batte de Quidditch dans une main, une batte de base ball dans l'autre. Elle coursa sa femme en tentant de lui mettre un coup de batte dans la tronche et finalement réussit (Léo, qui en fait, était tombée toute seule, ses abdos ayant sortis le drapeau blanc devant cette scène pire qu'hilarante). Sam revint des chiottes débraillées, suivie de peu par son fiancé. Quand elle arriva, elle ne s'occupa nullement de Tara qui avait essayé d'abattre Léo à coups de batte (mais, Léo, championne ès métamorphose avait reçu des coup de plumes), mais plutôt de Minerva, qui avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à mettre sa tête au fond de sa tasse de thé.

- MAISSS !!!! pleurait la directrice.... Mais petites boules roses, a veut mes tites boules roses !!!!!! 

- On reste sage pour avoir les bonbons Minerva...... Faut le mériter....... soupira Sam en se rasseyant. 

Willow, avait renoncé à regarder ce désaspectacle (nda : pour ceux qui sont à jeun, c'est un spectacle-désastre) et Harry et Hermione lançaient des paris pour savoir qui de Léo ou Tara allait craquer la première pour aller dans le lit conjugal. Drago, Spike et Erzebeth, comme si de rien n'était, discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Merde ! C'est fini ? Léo, t'abuses !!!!! T'aurais pu rester à terre plus longtemps ! On n'a pas eu le temps de finir notre conversation ! s'exclama Spike quand le calme revint.

Enfin, les cours débutèrent à l'heure, comment, on sait pas, mais bon..... 

Du côté de chez Sam..... 

- Bonjour bonjour !!!!!!!!! Bon, vous n'êtes pas au courant de grand chose, sauf si vous lisez les journaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette année, vous aurez à votre disposition un cours de soutien, obligatoire pour les élèves en difficulté, optionnel pour les autres, assuré par Miss Weasley. Le club de magie sans baguette est maintenu et je suis à votre disposition tout le temps en cas de pépins.

Les premières années de gryffondor et Serdaigles se réjouissaient. 

- Pour cette année, le programme sera différent. En effet, j'ai euh.... imposé un programme adapté à l'évolution de la magie. Donc, vous aurez un peu de magie sans baguette en cours. Mais vous apprendrez principalement, tous les sortilèges courants et en fin d'année, les sortilèges de base en ce qui concerne la protection. En juin, vous aurez OBLIGATOIREMENT un test de sphère de protection comptant pour une bonne partie de votre examen.

Les élèves sautillaient de joie. Ginny préparait ses cours, suivant les notes de Sam, et le cours se passa tranquillement, les élèves étant plus qu'intéressés. Ayant fini un peu en avance, les élèves demandèrent à Sam de leur raconter la débandade de Voldemort et sa visite à Brocéliande.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la classe de Léo... 

- Alors, cette année, programme sympa : en 5 cours, apprentissage de l'animagus. Je remplirai pour vous les formulaires pour le ministère. Font chier d'ailleurs ces vieux croûtons... commença le professeur, assis sur son bureau, fumant une clope.

- OUAIS !! hurlèrent les 7ème années de Poufsouffle et de serpentard. 

- Ensuite, pendant une dizaine de cours, on va étudier la métamorphose humaine. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être animagus, je vous expliquerai la différence le moment venu... Des questions ?

- Et la transformation de liquide en alcool ? demanda un serpentard. 

- Ah, je vois, un retardataire... Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas fait en sixième année l'an passé. Et bien, faisons le maintenant. Petite précision avant de commencer : vous pouvez foutre le bordel pendant mon cours : je veux de la bonne humeur, de l'ambiance, mais à la seule condition que vous travailliez. CEPENDANT, tenez-vous à carreaux pendant les autres cours ! Surtout vous, les poufsouffles... EST-CE CLAIR ???????

- Vi... murmurèrent les élèves. 

- Bien... Faite passer le mot aux autres niveaux. Bon, au boulot. 

A la fin du cour, tous les élèves savaient transformer l'eau en Jack Da'. La sonnerie allait retentir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Quel cours avez-vous après le mien ? demanda Léo aux élèves. 

- Défense contre les forces du mal. 

Léo eut un sourire sadique... 

- Owen Cauldwell, veuillez venir à mon bureau, s'il vous plait. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez un bon élément en métamorphose. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide...

Le poufsouffle ouvrit des yeux de merlan fris. 

Léo expliqua son plan, et les élèves approuvèrent en riant. La cloche retentit, et les élèves firent les derniers préparatifs pour le cours suivant...

Tara attendait patiemment ses élèves avec Spike et Erzebeth. Elle avait réussi à se calmer depuis le petit déjeuner, et rangeait tranquillement ses papiers en discutant avec les deux vampires. Les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte. Au bout de quelques minutes, seule une place restait vide. Tara fit l'appel : il manquait un Poufsouffle, Owen Cauldwell. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard, tirant la laissa d'une superbe tigresse blanche, qui grognait et faisait ses griffes dans tous les trucs en bois. Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul.

- Mr Cauldwell, a. avez-v... avez-vous eu l'autorisation de la directrice pour avoir cet animal à Poudlard ? demanda Tara en bégayant.

- Oui, rassurez-vous. J'ai le papier dans ma poche ! rassura l'élève tandis que le félin tirait sur sa laisse en direction de Tara, qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- D'accord, vous pouvez vous asseoir... murmura le professeur, fixant toujours la bête qui tentait de s'échapper. 

- Non, attendez ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire. Je vais vous donnez l'autorisation ! s'indigna l'élève, farfouillant dans sa poche, l'animal s'agitant de plus en plus.

- Surtout, ne lâchez pas cette laisse... dit Tara en reculant le plus possible vers le tableau. 

Spike esquissa un sourire, tandis que Erzebeth se roulait discrètement un joint. 

- Vous inquiétez pas, je maîtrise... poursuivit Owen, cherchant toujours le fameux papier. OUPS !! 

Trop tard, il avait lâché la laisse pour chercher de ses deux mains. L'animal se précipita sur le professeurs, en grognant, la bave aux lèvres.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! ALLEZ CHERCHER DE L'AIDE !!!!!!!!! SPIKE !! ERZEBETH !! AU SECOURS !!!! hurla Tara quand la tigresse bondit sur elle.

Elle tomba sur le sol, l'animal sur elle, montrant férocement ses canines. 

- T'es une sorcière, démerde-toi !!! se mirent à rire les deux vampires. 

" LEO ! Y'A UNE TIGRESSE QUI VEUT MA PEAU ! VIENS SOUS TA FORME DE PANTHERE, ET CALME LA !!! PITIE !!!!!!!!! " cria Tara par télépathie.

Le félin approcha sa gueule du visage du professeur et allait la mordre. Tara ferma les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur sa figure. La tigresse venait de lui donner un coup de langue affectueux et ronronnait à présent, sous les éclats de rire des élèves et des deux morts-vivants.

- Léo ? demanda Tara, complètement éberluée. 

Owen murmura un " Finite incantem ", et la tigresse blanche devint la panthère noire habituelle. Léo reprit forme humaine et se releva.

- LEO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla le professeur, toujours à terre. 

- Bon, les jeunes, je vous laisse. Bon cours ! dit Léo avant de s'enfuir en courant. 

- TU ME LE PAIERAS !!!!!!!!!! rugit le professeur de DCFM dans le couloir. Puis, elle claqua violemment la porte, s'assit à son bureau, et commença son cours après avoir présenté Spike et Erzebeth, ses nouveaux assistants. 

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Au dîner, Léo dut s'asseoir à côté de Sam pour éviter les foudres de Tara. Ils dînaient tranquillement, quand Willow arriva droit dans leur direction (précision, Sam est prise en sandwich entre Léo et Sévie....)

- Elle me parle, je la tue, grogna Léo. 

- Je te donne un coup de main, renchérit Severus. 

- Mes deux mains dans chacune de vos gueules et un coup de pied au cul chacun. 

- Mais bien sur ! grognèrent les deux professeurs en choeur. 

Willow se posta devant le trio. 

- Vous feriez mieux de... commença Sévie. 

- Foutre le camps, dégager, déguerpir, partir en pré retraite, continua Léo. 

- FERMEZ VOS GRANDES GUEULES !!! hurla Sam, faisant sursauter la grande salle. 

Sévie et Léo se renfrognèrent, poursuivant les insanités par télépathie. Willow affichait un fier sourire. 

- Sam, ça te tente de faire un tour dans ta serre après dîner ? J'aimerais parler un peu..... 

- JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent simultanément les deux tranches de pains qui encadraient Sam, faisant RE sursauter toute la grande salle.

- Volontiers Willow. Dans une demi heure, conclut Sam avec un grand sourire. 

Willow s'en alla toute contente, en lançant un regard amusé à Léo. Sam allait se faire passer un savon. 

- GRRRRRRRR !!!!! MORUE TU FAIS CHIER !!!!!! 

- Léo, c'est bon. 

- Ma chérie. 

- STOP ! coupa Sam. Je me casse ! 

- Hey, morue, me dis pas stop, j'suis pas une voiture. On dit arrête en langage correct ! 

La directrice de Gryffondor, n'ayant rien à répondre à son amie se téléporta directement dans sa serre. 

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Drago. 

- Elle est copine avec Rosenberg.... marmonnèrent Léo et Sevie. 

Dans la serre, Willow était déjà là. Elle paraissait avoir un coup de blues. Sam s'assit à côté d'elle. La rouquine lui tendit un pet.

- Essaie ça, tu verras, elle est mortelle !!!! 

- Merci ! 

Sam tira trois lattes et dut reconnaître que le second effet kiss cool était planant. 

- Willow, commença Sam. T'inquiète pas pour cette année. Je vais essayer de calmer le jeu avec les autres. 

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Léo et ton fiancé qui m'en veulent le plus. 

- Oulà ! C'est clair !!! Et tête de lard qu'ils sont tous les deux, impossible de leur dire quoique ce soit. 

- Au moins, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler.... c'est pas facile quand on débarque.... dit Willow d'un air tristounet. 

- J'imagine !!!! Mais bon, je vais te mettre au parfum, ça ira sûrement mieux après. 

Sam raconta alors à sa nouvelle amie leurs premières années à Poudlard, Léo et elle. Mais Willow ne voulait pas entendre parler de Léo. Sam raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vécu, la première bataille avec Voldemort, la mort de Ron, son coma et le sacrifice de son meilleur ami, son statut de mage.

- Tu es super puissante alors ! 

- Si je suis en colère vi.... 

- Et tu as déjà fait de la magie noire ? tenta la rouquine. 

- Euh.... On va dire que c'est pas sensé être mon domaine. J'aime pas tellement ça, mais j'ai eu des pétages de plomb quand je voyais le poignard qui... enfin tu vois.... et là, j'en ai fait. Ca m'a valu un tour dans les cachots.... je me suis calmée !!!!

Willow avait attentivement écoutée le récit de Sam. Elle paraissait très intéressée. Elles restèrent dans la serre une bonne partie de la soirée, avant que chacune ne regagne sa chambre.

***

Et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!! N'oubliez pas les auteurs ! Nous vivons pour les reviews !

Bisous à tous, à mercredi !


	5. Une matinée étonnante

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Point de réponse aux reviews ce soir car je révise mon code de la route (ARGHHHHHHHH !!) Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce superbe chapitre, j'es^ère que vous aimerez !!!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Une matinée étonnante...  
  
Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, Minerva se leva pour faire une annonce.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, ce matin vous êtes dispensés de cours !  
  
- OUAIS !!!!!!!!! hurlèrent les élèves.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Bob Harris, professeur d'étude des moldus, va monter un club de sport moldu. Et donc il m'a demandé de faire une démonstration avec l'équipe enseignante et quelques élèves volontaires de Rugby. A la fin du petit déjeuner, je prendrais les noms des volontaires, et la partie débutera sur le terrain de Quidditch, aux alentours de 9h00.  
  
- VENGEANCE !!!! hurla Léo par télépathie à Severus, Hermione et Ginny, qui souriaient sadiquement. On va se la faire proprement, nettement et avec BAVURES !!!!  
  
Le reste du repas se passa dans l'euphorie. Deux élèves allèrent voir Minerva : Owen Cauldwell de Pouffsouffle et Fred Grind, sixième année de Gryffondor.  
  
Puis tous se rendirent sur le terrain. Les gradins étaient pleins : tous les élèves avaient voulu assisté à cette rencontre historique. Les équipes furent rapidement en place, et une élève de Pouffsouffle, Eleanor Branstone, fille de moldue, s'occupait de commenter le match.  
  
- Bienvenue à tous pour la première rencontre de rugby de Poudlard. Ceci est un match de démonstration, donc les équipes ne compteront que 7 joueurs au lieu de quinze. L'équipe A est composée de notre cher professeur de vol, le Survivant, j'ai nommé HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!!!  
  
Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre. La commentatrice continua.  
  
- Ensuite, notre nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, qui est à l'origine de cette superbe idée, BOB HARRIS !!! Un élève de Gryffondor, à la carrure impressionnante, FRED GRIND !!!!! ET OUI, c'est bien elle, la coqueluche des gryffondor, LA SEULE, L'UNIQUE, NOTRE MAGE BLANC PREFERE ET CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE A, SANDRINE COLLINS !!!!  
  
Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se mirent à hurler des encouragements.  
  
" S-A-M ! SAM SAM SAM, RAPPORTE-NOUS LA VICTOIRE !!! "  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Voici Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus respecté de l'école et que nous aimons tous très profondément et à qui je viens de rendre un devoir de potion que j'ai travaillé durement...  
  
- CA SUFFIT, Eleanor ! coupa McGonagall.  
  
- D'accord, et voilà qui arrive la morue la plus détestée de l'école, celle qu'on rêve de mettre à la contrexe toute sa vie et qui pourrit la nôtre, Willow Rosenberg !  
  
Minerva tenta d'arracher le micro à l'élève qui se débattait, tandis que les serpentards et les poufsouffles huèrent l'arrivée de la rouquine.  
  
- Et pour finir, voici Erzebeth, le vampire que nous aimons tous ! Passons à l'équipe B. La directrice de serdaigle, encyclopédie ambulante du savoir magique et moldu, HERMIONE GRANGER !!!  
  
Les gryffondor et poufsouffle applaudirent bruyamment.  
  
- L'assistante la plus trognonne de l'école, ancienne gryffondor, GINNY WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais OUI, LA VOICI LA VOILA ! LE CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE, LE MAGE NOIR ADULEE PAR DEUX MAISONS, DIRECTRICE EXCEPTIONNELLE ET FARCEUSE REDOUTABLE, j'ai nommé ELEONORE HEDGES !!!!!!  
  
Les poufsouffle et serpentard se mirent à hurler " ALLEZ LEO ALLEZ LEO ! ECRASE WILLOW !!! ECRASE WILLOW !!! "  
  
- Et voilà l'épouse de notre directrice, la femme la plus rapide en 150 mètre saut de table, TARA MCClAY LA PETITE SIRENE !!!!  
  
Tous les élèves applaudirent en riant, tandis que Minerva essayait désespérément de retirer le micro à l'élève.  
  
- ET ENFIN, voilà les trois hommes les plus virils de Poudlard, DRAGO MALEFOY, OWEN CAULDWELL ET NOTRE AMOUR DE MORT VIVANT, SPIKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Nous aussi on est sexy... grognèrent Severus et Harry  
  
- Et pour arbitrer ce match, notre arbitre d'un jour, Dennis Crivey ! continua Branstone.  
  
- Oh non, pas lui ! grogna Harry.  
  
Sam le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Je te raconterai après le match... Si on est encore vivant... soupira le survivant.  
  
Les équipes se réunirent chacune de leur côté pour mettre un plan au point.  
  
- Bon, faut se méfier de Spike et Léo, ce sont les plus balèze niveau physique, murmura Sam à son équipe.  
  
- Je m'occupe de marquer Spike, il n'ose pas me frapper ! se mit à ricaner Erzebeth, sinon il sait que c'est ceinture.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Willow qui semblait un peu stressée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'équipe B...  
  
- Une seule règle : péter la gueule à Rosenberg. Le premier qui y arrive aura ma reconnaissance éternelle. AIEUH !!!  
  
Tara venait de coller une mandale à sa femme.  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer les règles du jeu ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Pas besoin, suffit de tout péter ! s'exclama Spike en s'allumant une clope.  
  
Les deux équipes se rejoinrent au centre du terrain. Léo claqua des doigts et des sponsors apparurent sur les maillots à la place des lettres A ou B. Pour l'équipe du mage noir, c'était " JACK DA' ", et pour l'équipe de Sam, " MARIJUANA ", avec mention spéciale pour Willow où était inscrit " LAXATIF, fais chier la morue ". Les joueurs ne le remarquèrent pas de suite, trop concentrés. Crivey tira à pile ou face la distribution du ballon, et se fut l'équipe Marijuana qui l'eut. L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi.  
  
- ET C'EST PARTI !!! hurla Eleanor Branstone. Collins a le ballon, qui fait une passe à Rogue, qui fait une passe à Fred et... Non, interception par Spike qui fonce, avec Granger et Léo sur ses talons. Il fait une passe à Granger qui poursuit sa course effrénée mais Potter surgit devant elle. Elle droppe !! Elle est formidable, cette miss bouquin !! Elle contourne le survivant, récupère la balle et fait une très belle passe à Léo qui continue la percée. Léo arrive aux 25 m mais non, pas elle. Pas Rosenberg ! Que va faire le mage noir ? Rosenberg tente un plaquage, mais est repoussée. La morue fait un vol plané, pardon Professeur McGonagall, et atterrit en touche. Crivey siffle le premier temps mort et Pomfresh se précipite sur la blessée.  
  
La même action, mais sur le terrain :  
  
- SPIKE !! CHOPE LE BALLON !! hurla Léo au vampire.  
  
Ni une ni deux, Spike poussa " délicatement " et sans se faire remarquer Fred qui voulait attraper la balle que le blond récupéra. Il se mit à courir.  
  
- HERMIONE AVEC MOI !! continua Léo se mettant elle aussi à courir, balançant sa clope dans les cheveux de Willow qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. Le vampire passa la bal à Hermione qui se trouva nez à nez avec son chéri.  
  
- Harry, laisse moi passer !!! cria-t-elle, en furie.  
  
- PASSE MOI LA BALLE MON COEUR !  
  
- VAS CHIER !!  
  
Hermione shoota dans le ballon qui vola au dessus d'Harry, le contourna et récupéra la balle 2 mètres derrière lui.  
  
- Depuis quand elle sait jouer au rugby ? demanda le survivant, bluffé.  
  
Hermione passa la balle à Léo qui commença à tracer. Mais Willow s'interposa.  
  
- T'as cramée mes cheveux !! hurla la rouquine.  
  
- Ben quoi ? T'es pas plus laide qu'avant, alors fait pas chier et laisse moi passer où j'amoche ta sale gueule...  
  
Willow tenta un plaquage, mais le mage noir la saisit discrètement par le col et l'éjecta en touche. L'arbitre, halluciné, siffla un temps mort et appela Pomfresh.  
  
- C'EST DU CHIQUE !!!! hurla la commentatrice.  
  
Les élèves de Pouffsouffle et serpentard firent entendre leur mécontentement. Pendant ce temps, Sam réunit ce qui lui restait de son équipe.  
  
- CA VA PAS DU TOUT !! JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE !!! Léo a la balle, elle va marquer un essai. Si on arrive à l'en empêcher, tant mieux, sinon on va la jouer en finesse. Dès que possible, on droppe entre leur deux poteaux pour récupérer des points. AU BOULOT !!!  
  
En même temps, Léo faisait un briefing pour ses coéquipiers.  
  
- CA DECHIRE GRAVE !!! Bon, je marque l'essai, y'en a pour trente secondes, et on continue comme ça ! Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour Rosenberg...  
  
- AH NON CA SUFFIT ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lui cramer les cheveux intentionnellement, tu te foures le doigt dans l'oeil ! hurla Tara, tandis que Spike et Drago se mirent à rire.  
  
- Professeur, ce n'est pas de la faute de Léo, y'a eu un coup de vent et le mégo a dévié de sa trajectoire originale qui était en fait le cendrier, rattrapa Owen, mort de rire.  
  
- ET C'EST QUOI SES SPONSORS SUR NOS MAILLOTS ? hurla de plus belle Tara. JACK DA' ? Et puis quoi encore ???  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, je ne l'ai pas inscrit sur le tien... poursuivit le mage noir en croisant discrètement les doigts.  
  
- Bon, on y retourne ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- Bon, la rouquine est soignée... ET LE MATCH REPREND !!! Léo court vers la ligne adverse, elle se dirige vers les deux poteaux, la voix est libre... MAIS COLLINS ARRIVE À TOUTE ALLURE !!!! Elle n'est pas assez rapide pour le mage noir qui... MARQUE L'ESSAI !!!!! 4 POINTS POUR L'EQUIPE JACK DA' !!!! Le vampire va faire la transformation. Crivey pose le ballon, Spike court, shoote, et MARQUE !!! ESSAI TRANSFORME !! Le ballon est en piteux état... Deuxième temps mort pour le changer. Rappelons les scores : 0 à 7 en faveur de l'équipe JACK DA'.  
  
- ON SAIT !!! hurla Sam. PAS LA PEINE D'ENFONCER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE !!!!  
  
- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, on va remonter, murmura Severus pour calmer sa femme.  
  
- Y'A INTERET !! SINON C'EST CEINTURE POUR TOUT LE MONDE CE SOIR !!! cria le mage blanc.  
  
- De toutes façons, c'était déjà prévu ! s'exclama Erzebeth.  
  
Spike, Harry et Severus tirèrent une gueule de dix pieds de long.  
  
- LE NOUVEAU BALLON EST ARRIVE, LE JEU REPREND ! Laxatif, euh... Rosenberg fait l'engagement en passant à Erzebeth, qui évite souplement le placage de Weasley. Elle court et passe à Rogue qui trace. Monsieur a sûrement envie de faire des cochonneries ce soir...  
  
- MISS BRANSTONE !  
  
- D'accord, professeur McGonagall. Rogue passe à Collins qui promet une bouteille de Jack Da' au mage noir si elle la laisse passer. Evidemment, Léo accepte, mais MCCLAY arrive pour empêcher la progression du mage blanc. Cette dernière ne se laisse pas démonter.  
  
- HEY TARA !!! Tu cautionnes les beuveries maintenant ? interrogea Sam.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le prof de DCFM.  
  
- Jette un coup d'oeil à ton maillot...  
  
Tara péta les plombs et courut en direction de sa femme, pour lui coller une mandale, laissant champs libre au mage blanc pour dropper.  
  
- Sam droppe entre les deux poteaux et MARQUE !! 3 points pour l'équipe MARIJUANA !!! La balle est de nouveau au centre. MALEFOY fait l'engagement à MCCLAY qui commence à courir et... OH NON, ELLE EST PLAQUEE PAR ROSENBERG !!!  
  
- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le contraire... murmura Willow à l'oreille de Tara.  
  
La rouquine avait plaqué au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Léo, la rendant folle furieuse.  
  
- HERMIONE !! GINNY !!! SEVERUS !!! ON SE LA FAIT !!! hurla le mage noir par télépathie.  
  
- OK !! répondirent-ils en choeur.  
  
Cependant, Tara avait réussi à passer le ballon à Drago, Willow n'ayant rien vu, car trop occupé à pelloter son ex. Hermione arriva en courant et shoota dans la rouquine.  
  
- CARTON JAUNE !!! hurla Dennis, outré par tant de violence de la part de la directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
- J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ma vue baisse en ce moment, je l'ai confondue avec le ballon ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- MALEFOY COURT TOUJOURS AVEC LA BALLE, MAIS ROGUE ARRIVE A FOND LA CAISSE SUR LUI !! PAR MERLIN QUE CE MATCH EST EXCEPTIONNEL !! L'AFFRONTEMENT ENTRE LES DEUX HOMMES EST INEVITABLE ET... CA NE SE FAIT PAS !!! Crivey sort un carton jaune !  
  
En effet, pour bloquer Drago, Severus lui a fait une cravate. Drago était allongé sur le terrain, se tenant la gorge, essayant de respirer. Madame Pomfresh fit sa deuxième entrée, qui était loin d'être la dernière. Une fois Drago ayant repris sa couleur faciale naturelle, Crivey siffla la reprise du match.  
  
- MALEFOY TENTE UN DROP ENTRE LES POTEAUX DE L'EQUIPE MARIJUANA ET... OH NON, IL A RATE !!!! commenta Eleanor.  
  
Sam sauta de joie, tandis que Léo manigançait quelque chose avec Hermione, Ginny et Severus.  
  
- La balle retourne au centre du terrain. MC CLAY fait l'engagement. Elle passe à WEASLEY qui court sur 10 mètres, mais Erzebeth s'interpose et lui arrache la balle. Elle part dans l'autre sens, évite Spike facilement, droppe et MARQUE !!!!! 6 à 7 en faveur de JACK DA'. ALLEZ LEO, REPRENDS DE L'AVANCE !! Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall, C'est bon, je me tais...  
  
Sam dansait de joie avec son homme.  
  
- On va gagner, on va gagner ! chantait-elle.  
  
- Sev', Herm', Ginny, plan B ! lança Léo par télépathie.  
  
Ces derniers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Le jeu reprend !! Spike passe à Owen qui se met à courir. Il passe à Granger, non, c'était une feinte, il passe à Léo qui se met à tracer... Attendez, que se passe-t-il ?? MAIS C'EST DE LA TRICHE !!!! Crivey hésite à sortir un carton !!!  
  
Léo continuait à courir quand elle sentit un poids mort sur son dos, ce qui ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Quand elle tourna légèrement la tête, elle reconnut le balafré qui s'agrippait.  
  
- POURQUOI J'AI PAS REUSSI MON PLAQUAGE ??? hurla Harry. JE VEUX DESCENDRE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- OK ! répondit Léo, toujours en train de courir.  
  
Elle donna un coup de boule en arrière à Harry qui tomba le cul par terre, se tenant le nez.  
  
- LEO !!!!!!!!!! T'as déconné !!! hurla Hermione.  
  
- ET VOILA MADAME POMFRESH QUI EFFECTUE SA TROISIEME ENTREE !!! s'amusa à dire la commentatrice.  
  
En effet, l'infirmière arriva et soigna le nez d'Harry qui retrouva sa taille normale.  
  
- LE JEU CONTINUE !!! LEO POURSUIT SA COURSE ET TROUVE SUR SON CHEMIN... SA FEMME QUI, FOLLE FURIEUSE, LUI COLLE UNE MEGA MANDALE !!!!  
  
- AIEUH !!!  
  
- SORTEZ LA !! hurla Eleanor.  
  
- ATTENTION ! J'AI LA DEROGATION POUR ENLEVER DES POINTS AU POUFSOUFFLE !! cria le professeur de DCFM à l'intention de la commentatrice.  
  
- ALLEZ TARA ALLEZ TARA, DES TAPETTES DANS SA GEULE ! DES TAPETTES DANS SA GUEULE !! se rattrapa Eleanor.  
  
Léo lâcha le ballon qui fut récupéré in extremis par Ginny.  
  
- Weasley se rapproche dangereusement mais se fait plaquer par BOB HARRIS ! MON DIEU, QUEL PLACAGE OBSCENE !!! Le joueur de l'équipe Marijuana a attrapé Weasley par la poitrine, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déplaire à cette dernière. Rosenberg s'empare du ballon, et commence à courir dans le sens inverse. Personne sur son chemin !! ALLEZ JACK DA' !! Non, Professeur, rendez-moi le micro... Spike ne s'interpose pas à la course de Rosenberg, étant occupé à fumer une clope. Drago tente de la rattraper, sans succès... MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ?? LEO COURT A TOUTE VITESSE ET EST QUASIMENT A HAUTEUR DU PROF DE BOTANIQUE !! ELLE PORTE GRANGER D'UN BRAS. ELLE SE SAISIT DU BALLON DE L'AUTRE, LACHE MISS BOUQUIN, LUI FAIT UNE PASSE EN ARRIERE, EMBARQUE LAXATIF, COURT ET MARQUE UN ESSAI APRES QUE GRANGER MARQUE LE SIEN !!! QUELLE ACTION MAGNIFIQUE !!!! L'arbitre siffle et brandit un carton pour le mage noir, tandis que Collins trace vers sa meilleure amie avec McClay. Sûrement pour lui coller une énième mandale...  
  
En effet, Léo avait rattrapé Rosenberg et la souleva par les hanches et se la colla sous un bras. Willow se débattait, mais Léo courrait toujours.  
  
- LACHE MOI PETASSE !! hurla la rouquine.  
  
- T'avais pas à pelloter ma femme !! VENGEANCE !!!! Tu connais Space mountain ??  
  
Willow faillit se pisser dessus de peur quand le mage noir la lança en direction de la ligne d'essai. Elle pniqua lorsqu'elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Sa tête percuta la surface boueuse (et oui, Sev', Drago et Spike avaient soulagé leur vessies à cet endroit après un trop plein de bière.).  
  
- Je m'en suis bien tirée cette fois-ci.. pensa-t-elle à tort.  
  
En effet, Léo lui écrasa la tête dans l'herbe en hurlant ESSAI !!!! Quand le mage noir lui retira la gueule pour transformer l'essai, la rouquine avait de la terre et des bottes d'herbe partout sur le visage, en plus de la boue incrusté dans son cuir chevelu.  
  
Sam, voyant ce bordel, se téléporta dans les tribunes et arracha le micro des main de la commentatrice.  
  
- CA SUFFIT MINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUT LE MONDE EN RANG ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!!!!! hurla le mage blanc, à la limite de l'hystérie.  
  
Léo s'arrêta net, le pied à deux millimètres de la tête de la rouquine. Minerva arriva sur le terrain, pour partager son prozac avec Dennis Crivey qui pétait un plomb. Hermione et Harry, qui s'engueulaient, mirent fin temporairement à leur dispute, car craignaient des représailles de la part du mage blanc.  
  
- J'AI DIT EN RANG ! FILE INDIENNE ! INSPECTION IMMEDIATE ! ET LEO TU LACHES WILLOW VANT QUE T MAISON N'AFFICHE UN SCORE NEGATIF JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !! PERSONNE NE PARLE ET TOUT LE MONDE AU CHATEAU ET AU PAS DE COURSE !!!!!!!!  
  
La file des professeurs se dirigea vers le château. McGonagall refilait toujours du Prozac à Crivey.  
  
- MINERVA MCGONAGLL !!!! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE LE DOPAGE EST INTERDIT EN DEHORS DES MATCHS !!!!!  
  
Les élèves retournèrent au pas de course dans leurs salles communes, tandis que Severus, bon dernier, attendait sa fiancée d'un air fier.  
  
- Tu m'épates, Sam. Tu ferais....  
  
- Toi c'est bon. Si tu crois que je t'ai pas grillé à t'entendre vec l'autre morue pour éclater Willow, tu te trompes. Ce soir, c'est ceinture.  
  
Le mage blanc se téléporta, lisant le professeur de potion bouche bée.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Pour l'instant, c'est le chapitre le plus drôle de VDF (normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit dans son intégralité !! lol)  
  
J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Bisous  
  
Léo et Ripper 


	6. Annonce et Préparation

Salut tout le monde !!

Désolées du retard mais nous, on répète pour les scènes pornos de VDF. De plus, Léo me charge de vous qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'uploader car elle « s'envoie en l'air ».

Lune d'argent : Merci, ça fait plaisir !

Ankou : Bin ouais, y est temps qu'elle s'y mette, n'est ce pas la feiniasse !

Grind : Je sais pas… peut être… On verra bien…

Solla : Merci ! Léo a été géniale sur ce coup !

Paradise1 : C'est le but ! Et 5 minutes de vie en plus !

Roxanne de Bormélia : Ca c'est prévu ! Et on en a encore en réserve !

Kellya : WOW ! Ca c'est une review ! Et si tu veux, tu auras une statuette de Rip' lol

Maintenant bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 6 : ANNONCE ET PREPARATION...**

Sam était tranquillement dans ses serres entrain de fumer un joint pour décompresser après ce match éprouvant. Severus n'était toujours pas arriver, sa fiancée l'ayant laissé en plan sur le terrain. Elle en était à la dernière latte quand Léo débarqua en trombe, une bouteille entamée à la main.

- SAAAAMMMM !!! PLANQUE-MOI !!!! 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, morue ?? demanda le mage blanc, s'allumant un deuxième pét'. 

- Tara veut me tuer à cause du match... Ca t'embête si je squatte un moment avec toi ? 

- Mais non morue... Tiens, fume ça, elle est bonne. 

Sam passa le joint à Léo qui tira une grosse latte. Elle le repassa rapidement à son amie, en tirant une sale gueule. 

- EEEUUUURRKKK ! Elle est dégeu ta beuh ! Elle a un vieux goût ! J'aime pô... dit Léo en s'allumant un pét à elle. 

- MAIS EUH !!! Il est très bon, mon teuteu ! C'est comme pour les fringues, t'as aucun goût morue !!! 

- Si avoir bon goût signifie être habillée comme toi, je me flatte d'avoir des goût de chiotte. La mode midinette, c'est pas mon truc... grogna Léo.

Avant que Sam ne puisse pousser sa gueulante habituelle, Harry débarqua à son tour, interrompant ainsi ce superbe débat digne de France culture, une lettre à la main.

- SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM !!             

- Y'a comme un air de déjà entendu... grogna cette dernière. 

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sirius ! Son procès est dans une semaine, et il a besoin d'un avocat ! T'as déjà fait du droit ? T'es d'accord ? Tu veux bien le défendre ? Merci Sam !!! continua le balafré.

- UNE MINUTE ! Oui, j'ai déjà fait du droit, oui je suis d'accord, je veux bien le défendre MAIS je ne suis pas avocat... coupa le mage blanc.

- AH, euh, ben, je... On va aller voir Sirius, j'ai un droit de visite aujourd'hui pour lui présenter son avocat... poursuivit le balafré, dépité.

- SES AVOCATS !!! hurla Léo. 

- QUOI ??? Sam crut tomber dans les pommes. 

- Ben vi, moi aussi j'ai envie de faire l'avocat ! Si ça me rapporte du fric, je suis partante ! 

- C'est d'accord, allons voir Sirius ! dit Harry gaiement. 

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... murmura Sam en attrapant le survivant et en le téléportant, Léo faisant de même. 

Arrivés à Azkaban, les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers les cellules. Harry les mena au bout d'un long couloir, dans une petite cellule d'environ 7 mètres carrés avec, pour seul mobilier, un matelas et des chiottes à la turc.

- Sirius ! s'exclama le balafré. 

Ce dernier se leva, visiblement affaibli par sa détention. A ses pieds, une écuelle en ferraille emplie d'une espèce de pâte blanche visqueuse, quelque peu moisie.

- Ce ne sont pas des conditions !!!!! s'indigna Sam. Je vais faire un malheur, je le sens. 

- Du calme, j'ai l'habitude, soupira Sirius. Bonjour quand même. C'est toi mon avocate ? 

- NOUS ! rectifia Léo. 

- Bon, le procès est la semaine prochaine. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.... soupira Sirius, désespéré. 

- OK. Bon, je te laisse avec Léo, je reviens. Il faut que j'aille remplir la paperasse et voir la liste des témoins et autres détails avec le procureur.

- Le quoi ? demanda Harry. 

- L'avocat de l'accusation ! répliqua le mage blanc. 

- On dit avocat du ministère. 

- D'accord. Je vais prendre un bouquin sur les termes juridiques que vous employez. 

- Sam, Sam, Sam, sautilla Léo. A pourrais faire interrogatoires, steplé steplé steplé..... 

- Léo, c'est sérieux ce bordel ! 

- Oui, coupa Sirius, mais elle a une bonne répartie, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit elle. 

- OUAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !!!!!!! ON EST RICHEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

- Morue, s'énerva Sam, on est DEJA riche. 

- M'EN FOUS ! OBJECTION !!!!!!! POGNON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Et Léo se téléporta. 

- Sirius, tu viens de faire la plus grosse boulette de toute ta vie. Léo ne sait pas ce qu'est le droit. 

- Pardon ? 

- Elle ne connaît que le mot " objection " et " pognon ". Le seul moyen de récupérer le coup, c'est que je fasse TON interrogatoire et la plaidoirie. Tu seras cité en premier.

- Je te fais confiance. 

- Bon, je vais au ministère et je prépare ça. Au fait, je demande réhabilitation et dommages et intérêts à hauteur de 1 millions de gallions.

- QUOI !!!!!!?????!!!!!! hurla Harry. 

- Ba vi, préjudice moral pour incarcération injustifiée de 13 ans. Et encore, on pourrait demander plus ! 

- D'ac....cord, s'étrangla Patmoll en se frottant les yeux. 

En effet, il avait besoin de vérifier sa santé mentale. Sam venait de se changer en tenue dite d'avocate : Chemisier blanc très cintré et quelque peu décolleté, mini jupe noire fendue sur le côté gauche, babies à hauts talons, cheveux lissés et relevés en un chignon parfait. Harry dut ramasser un filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres, tandis que le mage blanc se téléportait.

Sam arrivait au ministère. Elle alla directement au bureau de l'avocat du ministère et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Miss Pansy Parkinson.

- Parkinson ! 

- Collins, que me vaut cet honneur ? 

- L'affaire Black. Je suis l'avocate. 

Pansy éclata de rire. 

- Morue, sache que je bossais dans un tribunal avant de débarquer ici. Alors, maintenant, tu me sors le dossier et on tente un arrangement.

Parkinson s'exécuta. Elle sortit un dossier représentant les 10 derniers volumes du guiness book et le posa sur la table.

- Témoignages, témoignages et encore témoignage. Il est mal barré ton client, siffla l'ex serpentard. 

- Je demande réhabilitation et dédommagement de 1 millions, et c'est toi qui invites pour signer la paperasse, s'enquit Sam.

- Réhabilitation et étouffement de l'affaire, on ne veut plus entendre parler de lui. Sinon, 10 ans ferme. Et c'est toi qui paies.

Parkinson fixait Sam d'un regard noir d'encre. Le mage blanc se déhancha et joua avec un de ses doigts. 

- Pic et pic et collégramme, PROCES ! 

Elle embarqua le dossier, réduit, et se téléporta à Poudlard. Elle passa voir Léo, qui était collée devant Ally McBeal. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre et prenait des notes.

- Ca fait une heure qu'elle est comme ça, murmura Tara. 

- Va falloir que je me défonce. Tu diras à Ginny qu'elle me remplace jusqu'à la fin du procès, j'ai besoin de temps pour préparer ce merdier.

- OK. 

Sam se téléporta alors dans ses appartements, où l'attendait Severus. 

- Mon coeur, c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il 

- L'affaire de Sirius. Je le représente avec .... Léo. Donc en gros, j'ai deux fois plus de boulot, elle est planté devant... laisse tomber, tu connais pas.

- Et tes cours ? 

- Ginny s'en occupera. Mon coeur, je risque de te délaisser un peu, mais faut pas m'en vouloir.... 

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te détendrai à MA façon quand tu en auras besoin.... 

Il embrassa tendrement sa fiancée mais cette dernière se dégagea et s'installa à son bureau. Elle fit apparaître un maximum de livres, la pièce en était couverte, ce qui fit soupirer Severus.

" Si avec ça elle arrive à perdre, je me fait curé moldu ! " 

Le procès se rapprochait plus vite que l'éclair. Ginny s'en sortait parfaitement bien avec les élèves et Léo, ne voulant pas abandonner ses cours, apprit à tous les élèves à transformer un verre en écran plasma, lecteur DVD intégré des intégrales d'Ally McBeal. Ainsi, elle prenait notes sur notes pendant ses cours.

Sam, quant à elle, ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais son bureau. Pas une fois en une semaine elle ne s'était levée, si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes (ba vi, tout le monde à des besoins naturels, non ?). Elle mangeait peu, fumait clope sur clopes et se gavait à haute dose de potion de remise en forme, à tel point que cela inquiétait Severus.


	7. PROCES

Coucou !!!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis en speed, Ripper est bourrée (AIEUH !! JE plaisantais morue !) donc pas de réponse aux reviews !!!! Désolée !!! Ce chapitre est ke dernier écrit en collaboration avec Sam. A partir du prochain, c'est du Ripper/Léo !!! * * * CHAPITRE 7 : PROCES. Le lendemain matin, 10 septembre, c'était le grand jour. Les cours étaient exceptionnellement suspendus, et pour cause....  
  
- On va gagner ! On va gagner ! Chantait Léo.  
  
- Morue ! Tu te calmes ! S'énerva Sam. Je te signale au passage que tu fais les interrogatoires, à mon plus grand désespoir et que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, alors tu fais GAFFE A CE QUE TU DIS !!!!!  
  
-T'inquiète ! J'ai THE plan qui tue ! Alors tu me laisses faire et tu dis rien !  
  
- Oh oui, il va tuer ton plan, j'en suis sure ! Mais on ne sait pas encore qui... soupira le mage blanc en pénétrant dans la salle d'audience.  
  
Vêtues de tailleur jupe pour Sam et costume sobre (étonnant !) pour Léo, elles s'installèrent avec Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Sam sortit le dossier et surtout de quoi prendre des notes et ne vit pas Parkinson arriver. Mais Léo....  
  
- AH LA MORUE !!! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ??? T'A VU DE LA LUMIERE ET T'ES RENTREE ????  
  
Parkinson se figea un instant.  
  
*flash-back*  
  
Début octobre, Poudlard, 1ère année de Sam et Léo :  
  
Léo sortait tranquillement des cuisines, une part de tarte à la main, et une autre dans la bouche. Elle marchait dans les couloirs quand Parkinson arriva et se colla à elle.  
  
- Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Léo en rougissant et en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa bouffe.  
  
- Je voulais te dire que tu étais particulièrement sexy aujourd'hui, Eléonore... murmura Pansy en passant ses mains sur la poitrine de la préfète en chef.  
  
Léo regarda ses vêtements : jean noir déchiré, docs pas lacés et poussiéreuse, tee-shirt noir relativement sale et une chemise gris clair.  
  
" Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi la morue ? " se demanda la préfète.  
  
- Pansy, murmura doucement Léo en soulevant délicatement le menton de Parkinson pour l'approcher de ses lèvres.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- TU DEGAGES !!! JE SUIS LESBIENNE, MAIS PAS ZOOPHILE !! JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAI AVEC UN BOULEDOGUE AUSSI LAID QUE TOI !! MAINTENANT DISPARAIT !!! hurla Léo en repoussant violemment Parkinson après lui avoir écrasé la part de tarte qui lui restait dans les cheveux.  
  
- Ne me touches plus jamais... siffla l'alcoolique d'un air menaçant.  
  
La préfète en chef leva le poing pour le mettre dans la gueule de Pansy quand quelqu'un intervint...  
  
- Miss Hedges ! Veuillez lâcher immédiatement Miss Parkinson ou j'appelle le professeur Rogue !  
  
Le professeur McClay, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, surgit et s'interposa entre les deux élèves. Léo regarda Pansy méchamment, la laissa à terre et lui tourna le dos.  
  
- Miss Parkinson, allez vous laver les cheveux. Miss Hedges, restez ici ! ordonna Tara, qui avait du mal à réprimer un fou rire.  
  
Parkinson partit furieuse, mais se cacha dans un coin pour assister à la scène entre le professeur et l'élève, qui se fixaient en silence.  
  
- Pourquoi cette dispute ? demanda doucement Tara.  
  
- Cte salope a bouffé ma part de tarte, répliqua sèchement la serpentard.  
  
Tara croisa les bras et la regarda l'air de dire : " Arrêtez de me raconter des cracks, j'ai tout vu ! ".  
  
- Bon, combien de points en moins ? demanda Léo froidement.  
  
- Aucun... répondit le professeur avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Donc je peux dégager ! Merci, à la prochaine...  
  
- Restez un peu. Puisque je vous tiens, ce qui est dur à faire, je voudrais qu'on parle de votre comportement pendant mes cours...  
  
Léo regarda son professeur, étonnée, tandis que Pansy bouillonnait.  
  
" Mais elle lui fait du gringue ou quoi ? " pensait Parkinson, serrant les poings, ses cheveux dégoulinant de crème pâtissière.  
  
- Mon comportement ? Mais je suis sage avec vous ! Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous plaindre !  
  
- En effet, vous êtes calme, vous travaillez et vous répondez aux questions. Je crois que je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres professeurs. Cependant, vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître tel Mandrake dès la fin des cours, alors que vos camarades restent un peu discuter. J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'appréciez guère.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas... Enfin, pas du tout... Je vous ... Enfin... Merde, pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous !  
  
Léo partit en courant.  
  
- Quel caractère ! C'est pas gagné... murmura Tara.  
  
Parkinson regarda haineusement le professeur avant de retourner dans son dortoir.  
  
*fin du flash-back*  
  
Pansy, sans un mot s'assit à sa table.  
  
- Sam, je crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours, rit Léo. Passons....  
  
- Pitié Léo, pas de fischisme pendant le procès.....  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est du droit, non ? Ca fait pas parti de la... du machin... tu sais le truc avec les articles, ...  
  
- La constitution, MORUE !  
  
- Si tu le dis....  
  
Sirius soupira, ne sachant s'il devait ou non regretter le fait d'avoir insisté pour avoir Léo à ses côtés. Le juge arriva à ce moment et s'installa. C'était une femme encore bien conservée, approchant sûrement la quarantaine.  
  
- Maîtres, je suis ici pour vous rappeler que cette audience sera mixte. En effet, le prévenu étant sorcier, mais le crime ayant été librement commis chez ce que vous appelez les " moldus ", l'emploi de vos sérums de vérité seront interdits. Nous assisterons à un procès " moldu " avec un juré. L'audience débutera dans 30 minutes.  
  
La juge repartit aussi sec.  
  
- Putain Sam, c'est Frimousse, c'est Frimousse !!!! sauta de joie Léo.  
  
- Friqui ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Frimousse, la copine de Fish, Ally McBeal, tu connais pas ? Blaireau ! Elle est trop bonne !  
  
- Si tu oses ne serait qu'une seule fois lui caresser le menton, grogna Sam, je te tue avant qu'elle ne puisse te foutre en taule, c'est clair ?  
  
Léo, happy, sortit en trombe et en rotant à tue tête pour s'enfermer dans le fumoir et ainsi battre le record intersidéral du plus grand nombre de joints fumer en une demi heure : 150 joints (explication : Léo fume un joint en deux minutes. Elle a dix doigts donc dix pets (ne me demandez pas comment elle les tient j'étais trop bourrée quand elle m'a montré) !)  
  
Le juge revint et Léo aussi (in extrémis). Les jurés, composé pour moitié de moldus et moitié de sorciers, prirent place.  
  
- Je déclare l'audience ouverte ! clama Frimousse. Affaire n°1255456563 : Ministère Vs Black.  
  
- Putain Sam, y'a que des vieux cons dans ce tribunal ! Dit à peu près faiblement Léo.  
  
- Maître Hedges, un mot de travers et je vous fait enfermer pour outrage ! Vous êtes certes mage noir, mais ici, c'est MOI qui commande !  
  
" Et un doigt sous le menton j'aurais quoi ? " demanda Léo à Sam par télépathie.  
  
" Ma main dans ta gueule et un rapport complet à Tara. "  
  
Le silence se faisait soudain pesant. La Parkinson jubilait déjà. Sam se leva et appela le premier témoin.  
  
- Sirius Black, je vous prie.  
  
Patmoll alla d'un pas certain à la barre et prêta serment.  
  
- Déclinez votre identité, je vous prie, commença Sam, d'un ton glacial.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
- Vos relations avec la famille Potter ?  
  
- James Potter était mon meilleur ami, il a épousé Lilly Evans, avec qui je m'entendais bien et ils m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de leur fils, Harry.  
  
" Pourquoi il a pas dit qu'il était PD ? " pensa Léo.  
  
- Le tableau parfait en somme ! Lança Sam. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, procédons par ordre. Etant le meilleur ami de Potter, pourquoi ne pas avoir été leur gardien du secret?  
  
- Ils me l'ont demandé, mais pour tout vous dire, avec James, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, nous formions une petite famille. Voldemort aurait immédiatement deviné que j'était leur gardien et n'aurait pas hésiter à utiliser les Impardonnables pour me faire parler. J'ai donc insisté pour qu'ils choisissent Pettigrow, le plus discret. Voldemort n'aurait pu le soupçonner.  
  
- Et pourtant, soupira l'avocate.  
  
- Je sais. Personne ne savait que Pettigrow servait Voldemort. Il les a vendu auprès de son maître.  
  
- OBJECTION ! Hurla Léo, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de Sam. Ce témoin est mou, je m'ennuie.  
  
- Maître Hedges, la cour va vous donner l'ordre certes inhabituel de DEFENDRE votre client. Rasseyez-vous, grogna la juge.  
  
- Reprenons, soupira Sam. A la suite de cela, les Potter ont été tués. Mis à part Harry, qui a, par miracle ou force magique, réduit Voldemort à l'état de larve. Mais ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Je me suis rendu sur les lieux.... commença Sirius  
  
" A bicyclette..... avec poulette..... "chantonna intérieurement Léo.  
  
- Et j'ai trouvé Harry, poursuivit-il. Rubéus Hagrid est arrivé peu après. Je continuais de bercer Harry pour le calmer. Hagrid m'a alors dit que Albus Dumbledore voulait confier mon filleul à sa famille, pour le protéger. J'ai donné ma moto à Hagrid, qui a emmené le petit.  
  
- Sirius... Vous voulez faire une pause ? Demanda Sam en posant la main sur le bras de son client, ce dernier ayant visiblement l'air affecté.  
  
" Une pause ???!!!??? On en a pour trois mois de procès à ce train là ! Je bois quand après moi ???? "  
  
- Non, ça va aller.  
  
- Sirius, vous avez ensuite attendu les Aurors.  
  
- Non.... Je voulais trouver Pettigrow, il était clair qu'il avait parlé à Voldemort, sinon, jamais James et Lilly n'auraient été tués.  
  
- Une minute.... Le gardien du secret est la seule personne qui puisse révéler le secret à la personne à qui on le cache, je me trompe ?  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Reprenons. Avez vous trouvé Pettigrow ?  
  
- Oui. Dans une rue moldue. Nous avons eu une violente altercation verbale. Je ne comprenais pas son revirement. Nous avons sorti nos baguettes, je m'attendais à un duel, mais il s'est coupé un doigt et a tout fait exploser.  
  
" L'enculé ! "  
  
- Quelle a été votre réaction ? Demanda Sam, toujours aussi stoïque.  
  
- Je n'ai pas réagi. Il y avait son doigt, sa baguette, des corps partout et des hurlements. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ou penser.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle être en état de choc. Et c'est ainsi que vous vous êtes fait...  
  
" Enculé? "  
  
- Arrêté ?  
  
" Tant pis, pour une prochaine fois.... "  
  
- Oui, répondit Sirius.  
  
- 13 ans plus tard, vous fuyez...  
  
- Mon rôle de parrain a pris le dessus....  
  
" Eh bé ! "  
  
- Ma forme animagus m'a permis de ne pas succomber aux détraqueurs, poursuivit le brun. J'ai voulu trouver Harry pour lui expliquer toute cette histoire.  
  
- Avez vous eu de mauvaises intentions envers lui ?  
  
- Non, jamais.  
  
- Vous avez croisé la route de Pettigrow cette année là, non ?  
  
- En effet. Il était aussi animagus : rat. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu s'enfuir le jour de l'explosion. Il était à Poudlard.  
  
- On aurait pu l'arrêter ?  
  
- Il a réussi à s'échapper alors qu'avec Rémus, le professeur Lupin, on tentait d'expliquer la situation au professeur Rogue.  
  
- Ensuite ?  
  
- Harry et son amie, Hermione Granger. Ils ont compris. Ils m'ont aidé à partir.  
  
- Sur un hypogriffe?  
  
- Buck. Il est adorable.  
  
- Vous avez l'air d'en être sur.  
  
- Buck ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il se défend lorsque quelqu'un l'attaque c'est tout.  
  
- Et donc, Mr Black, depuis ce temps, vous êtes considéré comme un " tueur en cavale ". Comment avez vous survécu ?  
  
- Grâce à de l'aide extérieur. Harry, Ronald Weasley, Hermione, Rémus, puis Poudlard l'année dernière.  
  
- Pourquoi être allé à Poudlard, justement?  
  
- Je savais que Voldemort était de retour. Et Harry me tenait informer. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'aide faciliterait la défaite de Voldemort.  
  
- Il n'a donc JAMAIS été question de trahir Poudlard ?  
  
- Bien sur que non !  
  
- Une dernière question, les Aurors qui vous ont arrêté lors de la mort de Voldemort, vous ont-ils laissé vous expliquer la raison de votre présence durant le combat ?  
  
- Aucunement. Ils se sont jeté sur moi et ont aussitôt transplané.  
  
- En vous molestant, j'en suis le témoin.  
  
- OBJECTION !!!!!!!!!! hurla Parkinson, qui semblait enfin se réveiller (quoi vous aussi ? Bah merde alors !) L'avocate de l'accusé ne peut faire office de témoin.  
  
- REJETEE ! Répondit violement Sam à la morue. J'ai exterminé Voldemort avec ma... collègue, je préside l'ordre de Merlin, je fais partie à titre permanent de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de ce fait, ma parole est fiable.  
  
- Soit, soupira l juge, objection rejetée !  
  
- Je vous laisse mon client, Parkinson !  
  
Ni une ni deux, Pansy se leva et accourut jusqu'à Sirius, un large sourire moisi sur les lèvres.  
  
- J'aurai peu de questions, vu la simplicité de ce dossier, ironisa-t-elle.  
  
- OBJECTION, hurla Sam, hors d'elle. Elle est seulement avocate.  
  
- Retenue, trancha Frimousse  
  
" Dans son cul "  
  
- Donc, Black. Etiez-vous présents lors des évènements tragiques précédemment cités ?  
  
" Elle dormait ou elle a oublié son cerveau chez elle ? "  
  
- Oui, répondit Sirius, soutenant son regard.  
  
- Vous êtes vous enfuit, à l'insu des Détraqueurs, de la prison d'Azkaban ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Le professeur Rogue a-t-il tenté de vous arrêter ?  
  
- Oui mais...  
  
" SEVERUS JE TE TUE EN RENTRANT " hurla intérieurement Sam.  
  
- Avez-vous une nouvelle fois pris la fuite avec un hypogriffe condamné à mort ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Etes vous conscient que toutes les preuves se tournent contre vous ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Avez vous la moindre indication qui prouverait que Pettigrow est encore envie ? Une preuve matérielle peut être ?  
  
- Non. Mais je suis innocent.  
  
- Ils disent tous ça ! Plus de questions !  
  
Parkinson retourna s'asseoir, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Témoin suivant ! Clama Frimousse.  
  
- J'appelle Harry Potter ! S'exclama Léo.  
  
Le survivant se leva, alla d'un pas décidé à la barre et prêta serment.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, l'espèce de mec mal rasé derrière moi...  
  
- OBJECTION ! Hurla Sam.  
  
- Retenue ! Maître Hedges, dernière avertissement !  
  
- L'homme assit est bien votre parrain ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'était le meilleur ami de vos parents ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Plus de questions... J'déconne ! D'après ce que j'ai lu dans l'histoire révisée de la sorcellerie contemporaine...  
  
- OBJECTION ! S'exclama Parkinson.  
  
- REJETEE ! Hurla Léo. Donc, d'après les livres, il aurait trahi vos parents en les balançant à Voldemort ?  
  
- Non, en fait...  
  
- Merci. IL n'était pas le gardien du secret de vos parents ?  
  
- Non, c'était Pettigrow.  
  
- Il est pas mort celui-la ?  
  
- Non, on a découvert ça grâce au chat d'Hermione Granger, Pattenrond...  
  
- Pattenrond appelé à la barre !  
  
- Objection votre honneur ! S'indigna Pansy  
  
- Dans ton cul ! Répliqua Léo.  
  
- Objection retenue ! Maître Hedges...  
  
- Sans preuve, pour moi, Pettigrow est mort et votre parrain est un tueur fou... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je le connais, il est loin d'être ça !  
  
- Si le survivant le dit, je le crois. Plus de question !  
  
Léo retourna s'asseoir et se roula discrètement un joint sous la table. Parkinson se leva et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
- Mr Potter, vous semblez être persuadé de l'innocence de votre parrain, ce qui est normal, il est la seule famille qui vous reste. Mais étiez-vous présent au moment des faits ?  
  
- Non, je...  
  
- Vous vous basez donc sur les dires de l'accusé ?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Lors de l'évasion de Black, où étiez-vous ?  
  
- J'entrais en troisième année.  
  
- Vous ne saviez pas à ce moment qu'il était votre parrain ?  
  
- Non...  
  
- Quand vous avez entendu parlé de lui la 1ère fois et au cour de l'année, que pensiez-vous de lui?  
  
- Au début, je croyais que c'était un fugitif dangereux.  
  
- Avez-vous pensé au cours de votre 3ème année qu'il en voulait à votre vie ?  
  
- Au début oui, mais...  
  
- Plus de question !  
  
Pansy passa devant Léo et Sam, un grand sourire, l'air de dire " Je vais gagner ! "  
  
Léo grogna et appela le témoin suivant, Hermione Granger. Cette dernière prêta serments et se prépara aux questions du mage noir.  
  
- Miss Granger, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes directrice de Serdaigle ?  
  
- J'entame ma 2ème année.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pendant votre scolarité ou pendant votre direction  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas. J'étais bonne élève, préfète en chef.  
  
- Donc, en somme, quelqu'un de respectable, de confiance...  
  
- Oui, je pense.  
  
- Connaissez-vous mon client ?  
  
- Tout à fait !  
  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
- Ma 3ème année à Poudlard...  
  
- A-t-il cherché à un moment ou à un autre à vous tuer ?  
  
- Jamais.  
  
- Nous sommes en présence d'un présumé assassin qui a fait un massacre et ne profite pas des multiples occasions qu'il a de tuer deux gamins ? Vous bénéficiez d'un traitement de faveur ? Vous couchiez avec ?  
  
- OBJECTION !!! hurla Sam.  
  
- Objection retenue ! Maître Hedges, pour la dernière fois...  
  
- OK, plus de question !  
  
Parkinson était ravie en se levant. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Hermione.  
  
- Donc, vous êtes respectable ?  
  
- Apparemment.  
  
- Revenons à l'évasion de l'accusé. Vous étiez en 3ème année ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Avez-vous été complice de la fuite de Black de Poudlard ?  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Je reformule ma question : Avez-vous aidé l'accusé à s'enfuir en franchissant les limites du règlement ?  
  
- Oui, mais il est innocent !  
  
- Vous avez utilisé, reprit de plus belle Parkinson en aguichant les jurés, un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir organiser la fuite, en pleine nuit, de l'accusé ET d'un hippogriffe condamné à mort !  
  
- Sur l'idée initiale du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Donc, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser le retourneur de temps.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Le juge qui a ordonné l'exécution de l'hippogriffe vous a-t-il donné un justificatif prouvant l'acquittement de la bête ?  
  
- Aucunement...  
  
- Miss.  
  
- Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa sèchement Hermione.  
  
- " Aucunement " est une réponse. Je ne vous demandais pas de détails.  
  
- C'est une réponse incomplète !  
  
- Je reformule, puisque Miss Granger est mécontente. OUI ou NON, et seulement en un mot, avez vous eu un justificatif prouvant l'acquittement de l'hyogriffe !  
  
- Non. Et je ne vois pas en quoi Buck intervient dans cette affaire.  
  
- J'y viens Miss Granger. Sirius Black est-il parti sur le dos de ce même hippogriffe, sous vos yeux ? Un unique oui ou non suffira.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Plus de question.  
  
Parkinson jubilait, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans la salle, les poings serrés. Sam désespérait pour de bon. Vu la tournure des évènements, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Elle attendait Minerva, le prochain témoin, espérant au plus profond d'elle même que d'une, la directrice ne serait pas défoncée de Prozac et de deux que Léo daigne faire un interrogatoire digne de ce nom et non l'auto sabordage qui faisait couler Sirius.  
  
- Minerva McGonagall ! S'exclama Léo.  
  
La directrice s'installa.  
  
- Minerva, reprit Léo, ça va ?  
  
- HORS PROPOS !!!! hurla Parkinson.  
  
- Dans ton cul ! Je m'assure de l'étant de santé mentale du témoin.  
  
" Je sens que c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'une thérapie " pensa Sam.  
  
- Les faits, Me Hedges, je vous en conjure, les faits ou je vous fais sortir sur le champ ! S'énerva l juge.  
  
- OK. Minerva, vous connaissez Sirius Black depuis longtemps ?  
  
- J'étais son professeur à Poudlard.  
  
- Il était bon élève ?  
  
- Un des plus brillant.  
  
- Plus de questions.  
  
Sam s'effondra sur la table. Minerva était dans son état normal, tous avaient une chance de gagner et Léo..... Sam se promis de se saouler la gueule le soir même pour oublier cette journée. Pansy, quant à elle se frottait les mains. Jamais, pensait-elle elle n'avait eu d'affaires aussi simples.  
  
- Brillant.... répétait-elle, un large sourire ornant son visage bouffi... Au point de devenir animagus ?  
  
- Il vous l'a dit lui même.  
  
- Il était à Gryffondor, non ?  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Sous votre direction, professeur ?  
  
- Ca paraît évident !  
  
Minerva toisait l'avocate d'un regard digne d'un Severus en colère.  
  
- Avez-vous eu connaissance des autorisations de l'accusé concernant son état d'animagus ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Evidemment, rit Parkinson. Il a avoué ne pas en avoir. Etait-il du genre calme et posé ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Deviez-vous faire usage de votre autorité pour le garder calme ?  
  
- De temps à autre.  
  
- Plus de questions.  
  
Sam se leva et notifia que Minerva était leur dernier témoin. Le juge leva alors la séance, qui ne reprendrait que le lendemain matin, avec les témoins cités par Parkinson. Sam se téléporta directement à Poudlard, laissant Léo en grande discussion avec un Sirius désespéré. * * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout ! LA semaine prochaine, les choses sérieuses commencent : le nouveau tandem Ripper/Léo fait des étincelles, vous le verrez... si vous reviewez !!! 


	8. LA LIBERATION

Hello tout lemonde !!!  
  
Bon, c'est Léo qui parle, car Ripper a un problème d'internet. Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, et j'en suis désolée, mais je participe à un concours de fanfic Tara/Willow, et je dois rendre ma merde dans une semaine ! bon, ce chapitre là est spéciale : je l'ai tapé toute seule comme une grande. Mais le prochain vous en mettra plein la vue ! Pourquoi ? Réponse en bas de la page !!!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : LA LIBERATION  
  
Quand Léo arriva enfin à Poudlard, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle. Quand elle s'assit à côté de Tara, elle se prit une baffe de Sam, en colère. Léo chopa son amie par le col, la souleva à 10 centimètres du sol.  
  
- Avant que je t'en mette deux, de claques, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter celle-ci ?  
  
- TU OSES ME DEMANDER ?? TU VIENS DE FAIRE FOIRER LE PROCES ! SIRIUS EST CONDAMNE A CAUSE DE TOI !!! hurla la directrice de Gryffondor   
  
Léo lui foutut une bonne grosse baffe comme elle savait les faire et la posa à terre. Sam fut sonnée.  
  
- Maintenant tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes. Tu n'es plus sur le coup, Sirius te vire. C'est moi qui m'occupe du procès, maintenant, dit Léo d'une voix froide.  
  
- QUOI ?? hurla Sam.  
  
Léo sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le colla sous le nez de son amie.  
  
- T'as qu'à lire, il l'a écrit tout à l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué ma stratégie, et si tu es là, tu vas tout faire foirer. Maintenant, laisse-moi bouffer, j'ai du travail à faire ce soir.  
  
- Et tu crois que c'est en regardant Ally McBeal que tu vas le faire libérer ? ironisa Sandrine, folle de rage.  
  
- Non, mais en ayant des idées qui ne te sont jamais venues à l'esprit. Maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai à faire.  
  
Léo se fit un sandwich rapide, embrassa doucement Tara et se téléporta. Sam bouillait littéralement, tandis que Willow jubilait.  
  
- Sam ! Léo va avoir une surprise demain... siffla la rouquine.  
  
- Ah bon ? Quoi ? demanda l'intéressée.  
  
- Je suis témoin de moralité...  
  
- Elle va se casser les dents ! Elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! se mit à rire Sam.  
  
Mais quand elle vit le regard noir que lui jetaient Harry et Hermione, elle se tut et recommença à bouffer.  
  
La soirée passa rapidement. Severus était content que sa chérie ne soit plus sur le coup, car il pouvait maintenant préparer leur mariage activement. Tara ne vit pas Léo de la soirée, ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, elle en avait maintenant l'habitude.  
  
En revanche, le lendemain matin, tous les professeurs étaient présents lors de l'audience. Sam était au fond avec Severus. Elle avait acheté un paquet de pop-corn pour le spectacle.  
  
Léo arriva deux minutes avant le début de l'audience, accompagné de Percy Weasley. Ils discutèrent rapidement, puis Léo regagna sa place près de Sirius. Ce dernier paraissait très nerveux. Parkinson appela son premier témoin : Cornélius Fudge. Le ministre arriva à la barre et prêta serment.  
  
- Monsieur le ministre, pourquoi Sirius Black n'a-t-il pas eu de procès ? demanda Parkinson.  
  
- Il nous fallait faire vite. Les aurors ont examiné les lieux, les victimes et les baguettes. Toutes les preuves été contre lui, donc nous l'avons enfermé à Azkaban.  
  
- Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?  
  
- Si il n'y avait eu que des victimes de notre monde, il aurait été jugé, cela paraît évident. Mais étant donnée que des moldus ont été exterminé, nous étions sous pression.  
  
- Bien, plus de question... Le témoin est à vous, " maître " ! s'exclama Parkinson en allant s'asseoir.  
  
Léo se leva, ferma sa veste, se versa un verre d'eau qu'elle but lentement et s'approcha du ministre.  
  
- Vous dîtes que les baguettes ont été examinées. Par vos soin ? demanda le mage noir.  
  
- Non, c'est le travail des aurors.  
  
- Est-ce que Black avait sa baguette en main quand on l'a arrêté ?  
  
- Oui, c'est certain !  
  
- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est celle de Black qui a servi pour le meurtre des moldus.  
  
- Oui, on me l'a assuré.  
  
- Mouais... Voici les baguettes de Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, dit calmement Léo en désignant une table.  
  
- OBJECTION ! s'époumona Pansy.  
  
- Dans ton cul ! rétorqua Léo.  
  
- Rejeté ! Ces pièces ont été enregistrées. Maître Hedges, encore un mot...  
  
- Ok... Je vais donc effectué sous vos yeux ébahis la remonter des sortilèges sur ces deux bout de bois... continua le mage noir en se saisissant des 2 baguettes.  
  
Elle agita celle de Black en murmurant le priori incantatum, et un experlliarmus en sortit.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce sort puisse tuer quelqu'un... fit remarqué Léo en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux en direction de Fudge.  
  
Elle fit ensuite apparaître une sphère de protection et fit de même avec celle de Pettigrow. Une explosion retentit alors sous la sphère, faisant apparaître une importante fumée noire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'intérieure de la sphère devint visible. Léo, couvert de noir, les cheveux en pétard, se mit à rire.  
  
- Il paraît évident que c'est monsieur Pettigrow qui a jeté ce sort. Plus de question !  
  
Le mage noir alla se rasseoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Sam n'en croyait pas. Son amie avait un cerveau, et elle s'en servait.  
  
- J'appelle le prochain témoin, Willow Rosenberg... annonça froidement Parkinson.  
  
- OBJECTION !!!! RETENUE !!!! beugla Léo.  
  
- Non, rejeté ! Miss Rosenberg est témoin de moralité, sécha le juge.  
  
- Moralité mon cul... grigna Léo. Je vais me la faire la morue, et en beauté....  
  
- Miss Rosenberg, commença Parkinson qui sentait que l'affaire commençait à lui échapper, pourriez-vous témoigner de l'impartialité des témoins de la défense ?  
  
- Pour les professeurs Potter et McGonagall, oui, sans hésiter. En revanche, pour ce qui est de Miss Granger...   
  
- Expliquez cela à la cour, s'il vous plait.  
  
- En fait, lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, elle et Eléonore Hedges, avocate de la défense, m'ont agressé sans raison apparente...  
  
- OBJECTION ! s'écria Léo. Sans raison ? Elle a dragué ma femme le jour de mon mariage.  
  
- Retenue ! Venez-en au fait ! répliqua le juge.  
  
- Miss Hedges avait peut-être des " raisons " de m'en vouloir, mais Miss Granger... Je ne l'avais jamais vu.  
  
- Donc vous doutez de ses capacités à juger ?  
  
- Sans aucun doute, continua Willow avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Bien, plus de questions.  
  
Léo se leva, furieuse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers Willow, qui d'un coup, perdit sa superbe.  
  
- Rosenberg, étiez-vous présente le jour de la rentrée ? Répondez par oui ou non, dit froidement le mage noir.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien, vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé dans la soirée chez les poufsouffles ?  
  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Vous avez rendu ivre morte la quasi- totalité de vos élèves...  
  
- Vous souvenez-vous de la réaction du professeur Granger, répondez par oui ou non !  
  
- Oui.  
  
- N'a-t-elle pas condamner ma conduite publiquement, oui ou non ?  
  
- Enfin, je...  
  
- Répondez par oui ou non !  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Donc elle n'a pas pris ma défense ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Donc son jugement est fiable !  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Plus de question, votre honneur.  
  
Sam était bluffée. Léo avait joué cet interrogatoire sans être piégée.  
  
" Elle va peut-être gagner ! " soupira le mage blanc.  
  
- Je n'ai plus de témoin votre honneur. Nous pouvons passer aux plaidoiries... grogna Parkinson.  
  
- DEUX SECONDES !!! J'ai un témoin de dernière minute ! s'exclama Léo en sortant un rat de sa poche.  
  
Parkinson éclata de rire, mais pas Sirius qui souriait sadiquement.  
  
- Objection ! Après vouloir interroger un chat, elle veut faire témoigner un rat ! rit Parkinson.  
  
Léo jeta un sort au rat qui se métamorphosa en homme. Une exclamation retentit dans la salle. Tous les sorciers avaient reconnu Peter Pettigrow. Parkinson pleurait de rage tandis que Léo faisait son interrogatoire. A la fin, Pansy finit par dire que le ministère abandonnait toutes les charges retenues contre Sirius Black, qu'il était libre et en compensation, on lui donna généreusement un million de gallions et une superbe maison à Près au lard. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Sirius laissa éclater sa joie tandis que Léo se faisait féliciter par l'ensemble du corps professoral, sauf Sam et Willow, joint à la main, qui tiraient la gueule.  
  
Le mois de septembre passait rapidement, Peeves et Léo martyrisant cette pauvre Willow (euh... attendez, j'raconte quoi ?? Pauvre Willow, et puis quoi encore ? ». Et octobre pointa son nez.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et le prochain chapitre vous montrera les débuts de Ripper de la Blackstaff dans le rôme d'un coauteur génial !! Mais pour voir tout cela, il nous faut des reviews !!!  
  
Bisous à tous,  
  
Léo 


	9. Enterrement de vie de jeune fille mouvem...

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais c'était les vacances !!! Et pui, cte morue de Ripper, elle m'a abandonnée pour aller en Laponie !Allez, assez de bavardage et place au chapitre !!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 9 : Enterrement de vie de jeune fille mouvementé...  
  
  
  
Sam était sur le cul. Elle allait se marier ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait juré ses grands dieux de ne jamais le faire et de finir vieille fille et aigrie dont on retrouverait le cadavre deux semaines plus tard dévoré par deux dobermans ! Assise à la grande table, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son fiancé. Severus semblait broyer du noir et comme d'habitude, jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Ils se mariaient dans une semaine et il crevait de peur. Pour un oeil non entraîné, il aurait semblé expectatif et grognon mais pour Sam, oeil omniscient de Sev, il crevait de peur.  
  
Brusquement, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et Léo fit son apparition suivie de Tara qui cherchait vainement à lui coller des mandales et d'une cohorte de Pouffsouffle qui chantaient tous en canon la marche nuptiale. Bien évidemment, comme c'était un canon, les notes fausses, dès le départ, étaient emmêlées et le tout donnait une cacophonie à rendre sourd un musicien.   
  
Léo s'assit devant Severus après avoir fait transplaner Tara jusque dans les serres à Marijuana et s'exclama :  
  
- Alors Sev, ce soir c'est le grand soir !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ben ouais ! Tu te rappelles à mon mariage ? La méga teuf qu'on avait fait avant ? Et ben, on la refait pour toi ! Ce sera super méga l'arrache ! J'ai des plants de Mari qui sont prêts, mon fournisseur de Cristal est passé ce matin et en plus, le top du top, j'ai fait du shopping ! Jack da !!!!!   
  
Severus semblait catastrophé. Il avait espéré y échapper mais non ! Il allait encore passer une soirée à fumer des pét', à se saouler la gueule et à discuter des performances de Sam... Et mais c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça !, pensa t il.   
  
- D'accord, les mecs avec toi et les filles avec Tara et tout, ça marche ? demanda le maître des potions.  
  
- OK ! Je réunis les mecs et je passe te prendre à 8h, ok ?  
  
- A ce soir !  
  
  
  
Et Severus vit avec plaisir les Pouffsouffles s'en aller "chanter" ailleurs. Bah, ça lui ferait une soirée de détente. Il regarda Sam. Elle avait l'air inquiète et ça ne l'étonnait pas : vu la manière dont s'était terminé l'enterrement de Léo.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Le soir même, 20h...  
  
  
  
- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!! NOOOONNNN..............  
  
  
  
Un son déchirant rompit le silence de la nuit.  
  
  
  
Tara se précipita. Léo était dans la chambre, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, presqu'en train de pleurer.  
  
  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ? demanda l'Américaine.  
  
- C'est SAaaaamm... J'y crois pas...  
  
  
  
Tara eut un sourire attendrie. Après tout, Léo, sous sa couche de brutalité avait un coeur tendre. Elle la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu sais, ma puce, elle va se marier, elle va fonder une famille mais rien ne t'empêche de rester amie avec elle, tu sais. Vous aurez moins de bon moment, c'est sûr, mais vous resterez toujours amies.  
  
- Nan, c'est pas ça, fit Léo. CETTE SALOPE A CRAME MES PLANTS DE JOINTS !!!!! AIEUH !  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
-Bon les mecs, j'ai une nouvelle grave. La future mariée a détruit notre fuel de ce soir. Je propose la vengeance ! dit froidement Léo.  
  
- VENGEANCE ! hurlèrent Spike et Drago  
  
  
  
Harry et Severus eurent l'air mitigé.  
  
- Oui mais doucement quand même.  
  
- ELLE A EU DE LA PITIE POUR NOUS, CETTE RADASSE ? ON EN AURA PAS POUR ELLE ! A MORT!  
  
  
  
Léo, Spike et Drago sortirent en trombe. Harry et Sev n'eurent d'autre choix que de les suivre.  
  
  
  
Spike dit à Léo qu'il lui restait quelques pétards en stock et alla les chercher. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la fête des filles.  
  
-Ben c'est mort comme ambiance, lâcha Drago.  
  
- Merci, fit le vampire.  
  
  
  
Drago eut le bon sens de rougir un peu.  
  
Léo chuchota :  
  
- A trois on défonce la porte, on les immobilise et on les fait fumer, ok ? On va ranimer l'ambiance ! TROIS !  
  
  
  
La porte sauta de ses gonds et Léo et Drago entrèrent en lançant des petrificus totallis. En moins de trois secondes quarante, toutes les filles étaient sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Seuls leurs yeux bougeaient encore et leurs expressions étaient meurtrières.   
  
Léo chopa Sam, lui entrouvrit la bouche, y glissa un pétard et boucha le nez de la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer une grosse latte. Léo s'aperçut que Sam n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour fumer alors elle la délivra de son sort. La serpentard exulta quand elle colla un joint dans la bouche de sa compagne qui fulminait de rage contenue.   
  
Minerva, Ginny, Hermione et les autres étaient aussi capable de fumer toutes seules. Sam se leva difficilement et tenta d'articuler un : "je vais en rechercher... Sont... dans ma... mmma.... ccchammbree...!   
  
Elle se leva et d'un pas lent, partit jusqu'à la porte et disparut. Les mecs et Léo se bourraient la gueule au Jack Da en matant les filles complètement défoncées.   
  
Spike n'allait pas bien, c'est sûr, il s'amusait, mais son coeur était avec une tueuse blonde aux USA. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent. A vingt mètres, Sam était couchée par terre, fumant un joint. Il alla la rejoindre.  
  
- Hé Sam ? Je me disais bien que tu ne revenais pas vite.  
  
  
  
Ca faisait deux heures qu'elle était partie.  
  
  
  
Brusquement, elle se leva, chopa Spike par la chemise et lui roula une grosse pelle. Spike se jeta hors de sa portée.  
  
- Hé tu vas te marier, je te signale ! C'est dans une semaine !  
  
- Justement, blondinet d'amour, dans une semaine je n'aurais plus le droit de faire ça.  
  
  
  
Et elle lui roula encore un patin. Spike, cette fois, se laissa faire et lui rendit en glissant ses mains froides sur le T-shirt de Sam.   
  
Si Severus avait fait plus attention, s'il avait été moins bourré, il aurait entendu les râles et les halètements de plaisir de sa future femme en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un bout de viande froide.  
  
Enfin le grand jour.  
  
Un soleil radieux éclairait le ciel bleu en ce 15 octobre. Les petits oiseaux volaient dans le ciel, et chantonnaient en l'honneur du mariage de Sev et de Sam. Nan, je déconne, il faisait un temps de chiotte, il pleuvait des trombes, les pauvres zozios qui osaient mettre une aile dehors se faisaient assommer par une goutte d'eaux. D'ailleurs, on recensa 2348 cadavres d'oiseaux sur Pré-au-Lard.  
  
***  
  
- OOOoooh Spiiiikee !!!  
  
- GGGRRRrrr...  
  
- OOooh oouuiiii....  
  
C'est ce qu'on pouvait entendre provenant d'un placard du couloir de la salle de défense...  
  
***  
  
Le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore se matérialisa dans le château de Poudlard. Il était heureux, son protégé se mariait. Le temps dehors rivalisait avec le déluge de Noé, et comme le dit si bien le proverbe : " Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ! ".  
  
Il entendit du bruit dans un des couloirs à sa droite. Il se rendit invisible car il ne voulait effrayer qui que ce soit et il voulait faire une surprise à Severus.  
  
Il entendait des bruits de baisers. il un léger sourire heureux en repensant à sa jeunesse où lui aussi, on aurait pu l'attraper dans cette position  
  
Mais son sourire disparut vite, quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille qui aurait dû être compromise n'était autre que Sam. Quant à son compagnon, c'était un de ses collègues, Bob Harris. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans l'instant que tout leur échappait. Pourtant s'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient pu voir un ectoplasme blanc se former puis disparaître aussi vite.  
  
***  
  
Sev était nerveux. Plus que jamais. Même le jour où il avait pris la marque, il était moins nerveux. Il faisait sans cesse les 100 pas dans la chambre, tournait en rond, avalait whisky sur whisky et n'arrivait même pas à se saouler.  
  
- Angoissé, Severus ?  
  
Severus regarda autour de lui, personne. Seigneur Dieu ! Il commençait même avoir des hallucinations. Il devra peut-être arrêter de boire. De toute façon, être complètement bourré, ce n'était pas une chose recommandée le jour de son mariage.  
  
Au coin de son champ de vision, il aperçut un truc blanchâtre et transparent.  
  
- AAAAAAaaaahhhh !!!!!!!  
  
Puis l'ectoplasme se matérialisa et Albus Dumbledore apparut, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Albus !! Enfoiré !  
  
Et Severus tapa dans l'épaule du fantôme et sa main la traversa. Il rougit violemment s'apercevant qu'il venait d'insulter son mentor. Il tenta de se justifier :  
  
-Si je n'étais pas si... si... Enfin, voila quoi, je crois que je vous tomberais dans les bras.  
  
- On va éviter ça, d'accord ? Vous me traverseriez, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Et je doute que Sam ait envie de vous voir congeler ce soir. Après tout, il faut même que vous soyez chaud, très chaud, comme la braise même...  
  
Et Albus leva les sourcils d'un air coquin.  
  
- Tiens, à propos, vous l'avez vu? Moi non... et ça me frustre, cela fait bientôt deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et elle me manque... continua Severus.  
  
- C'est normal, on ne voit pas la mariée avant le mariage !  
  
Albus était gêné. Certes, il aimait beaucoup Severus et voulait le prévenir des infidélités de Sam mais son rôle de fantôme l'empêchait de se mêler des affaires mortelles. Alors il choisit la loi de Merlin et se tut. Le maître des potions ne sembla pas remarquer la gêne de son ami et continua :  
  
- Enfin dans deux heures, le mariage est expédié ; dans cinq heures, la fête est expédiée, et enfin commencera le vrai amusement c'est-à-dire la nuit de noces !  
  
Et Severus eut un magnifique sourire.  
  
***  
  
Léo se réveilla dans les serres, avec un mal de crâne monstrueux. Elle se leva difficilement et regarda autour d'elle : une multitude de cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, ainsi que 5 caisses vides éventrées.  
  
- Putain, j'ai du trop forcé hier soir... Bon, faut que je me grouille, sinon vais être à la bourre au mariage...  
  
Elle commença à vouloir sortir de la serre quand elle se rétama sur quelque chose de dur et froid. C'était Pattenrond, apparemment mort d'alcoolémie et d'overdose.  
  
- MERDE !!! GRANGER VA ME BUTER !! Allez putain de saloperie de chose orange et mal odorante, réveille toi ! AIEUH !! Le mage noir venait de s'écorcher avec un griffe du chat. Son poignet saignait doucement et le sang gouttait sur félin mort. - Putain de chat de con, ressuscite que je puisse te tuer, grosse merde !!! Un éclair noir et vert frappa la serre et le chat commença à bouger. Léo sursauta. - PUTAIN !! UN ZOMBIE !! IL VA ME BOUFFER LE CERVEAU !! FAUT QUE JE LE BUTE !! Au moment ou Léo arma son pied pour faire le vol plané de chat qu'elle n'a pas pu faire avec McGo animagus, elle remarqua que le chat avait l'air bien vivant. Le prof de métamorphose haussa les épaules, s'alluma une clope, se changea d'un claquement de doigt et partit en direction de la grande salle. * * *  
  
Pom pom pom popopopommmm pom pom pom pom pompom pompompompom !  
  
La marche nuptiale résonnait dans le grand hall, chantée par la chorale des Pouffsouffles. Ils ne s'étaient pas améliorés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient chantée et toutes les dents des invités grinçaient.  
  
Les convives commençaient à remplir la grande salle. Ils s'assirent tous à leur place et attendirent que le spectacle commence. Severus avait invité sa famille et une longue file de Rogue s'était installée dans les premiers rangs.  
  
Sam, quant à elle, n'avait qu'un oncle et une cousine comme famille en plus de sa mère et de sa soeur et peu d'amis. Elle avait donc demandé à ses amis de convier leurs connaissances. Tara avait invité tous ses potes de Sunnydale, Léo n'avait invité personne. Le seul ami qui ne pas fut autorisé à ramener sa famille fut Dudu le poisson rouge, qui resta puni dans la chambre de Sam.  
  
L'apparition de Albus et de Ron avait fait peur à beaucoup de monde mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, le calme fut rétabli. Une bonne ambiance régnait, puis d'un seul coup, tout changea. Willow Rosenberg fit son entrée. Elle était habillée d'une mini jupe noire en cuir, et d'un haut rouge qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.  
  
- Alors les pétasses ? Comment ça va ? Félicitations les tourtereaux ! C'est quand la... comment qu'on dit ça déjà... Ah oui la lune de miel ?  
  
Puis se tournant vers Tara :  
  
- Et au fait, la tienne ? Connaissant ta pute, elle a dû être nulle.  
  
Léo se retint pour ne pas exploser.  
  
- CA C'EST MIEUX PASSE QUE SI CA AVAIT ETE TOI, GROLUCHE !! hurla t elle, n'ayant pas réussit à étouffer le cri de rage dans sa gorge.  
  
Harry intervint très vite.  
  
- S'il vous plaît Mesdemoiselles, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de joie et pas de bagarre. Si vous voulez-vous battre, très bien, mais c'est dehors.  
  
- Rosenberg ! ! ! Allez viens, pétasse, je t'attends ! C'est quand tu veux !!!  
  
- Non, je ne me bats pas avec des hystériques. Calme-toi et je te mettrai une raclée après.  
  
Léo vit rouge. Elle arma son poing et allait se précipiter sur la rouquine quand sa femme l'attrapa par le bras. - Willow, pars, laisse nous tranquille, fit Tara froidement en essayant de retenir Léo qui n'avait qu'une envie : exploser la gueule de la sorcière américaine.  
  
Severus arriva, baguette à la main, Sirius à sa suite.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
  
- Rien du tout, répondit Willow, je voulais juste vous féliciter de votre mariage, embrassez Sam pour moi.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça... grogna Severus.  
  
Et Willow alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle.  
  
***  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Alors, elle vous plait mon nouveau coauteur ? Si ça c'est pas du style et de l'humour !! En tout cas, au prochain chapitre, on vous réserve une grosse surprise !! Vous allez adoré !!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	10. CEREMONIE ET SOIREE DE MARIAGE

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais Ripper était en vacance, et moi complètement dans le gaz ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de VDF 3 avec une IMMENSE SURPRISE !!! J'espère que vous apprécierez !! je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews, car j'ai le bras gauche complètement bloqué et ça fait mal !  
  
Désolée, et bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 10 : CEREMONIE ET SOIREE DE MARIAGE  
  
Harry s'éclaircit la voix, et le mage blanc écrasa un pétard sur l'autel.  
  
- Bon les enfants : on commence ! Severus, tu veux épouser Sam ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Sam, tu le veux pour mari ?  
  
- Hmmm, voyons voir... Y'a rien de mieux ? Non... bon ben, pourquoi pas ?  
  
- SANDRINE COLLINS !!! hurla Martine, la mère de Sam.  
  
Devant l'air horrifié de l'assistance, elle s'écria :  
  
- Evidemment !  
  
- Bon, mari et femme, bla bla bla, bisous maintenant !  
  
Severus et Sam s'embrassèrent. Un vampire serra les crocs.  
  
***  
  
Albus monta sur la scène et dit :  
  
- Mes chers amis, en l'honneur du mariage de mon protégé Severus, j'ai demandé une faveur à Merlin. Il a accepté de nous prêter son orchestre personnel : les Ailes Angels.  
  
Quatre chérubins se matérialisèrent. Ils étaient blonds, frisés, petits, des mini cupidons, quoi. Ils commencèrent à jouer. La musique divine s'éleva dans les airs, et retint l'attention de tout le public. Tout le monde sauf une personne.  
  
Léo s'alluma une clope et s'exclama :  
  
- Mais c'est chiant ce truc ! Mais c'est quoi cte merde ?!?!?!  
  
Elle claqua des doigts. Les petits anges se transformèrent. De blonds frisés, ils attrapèrent des cheveux longs et noirs, avec des vêtements noirs et des tatouages. Une musique hard métal, genre Marylin Manson sortit des guitares électriques qu'ils avaient.  
  
- Maintenant, les Ailes Angels deviennent les Hell's Angels !!!!  
  
Léo commença à "danser" avec Peeves, qui s'était tenu discret pendant tout le début de la cérémonie. Enfin, gesticuler serait plus correct (ayant déjà 5 bouteilles de Jack Da' dans le sang), personne ne pouvait l'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans se prendre un coup.  
  
- PUTAIN LEO !!! Tu déchires !!! se mit à rire le spectre.  
  
Tara était rouge de honte et de colère. Sam la chopa et dit d'une voix froide.  
  
- Tu peux pas la calmer ? Merde, elle fout mon mariage en l'air, cette conne !!!  
  
- Je vais faire ce que je peux, balbutia le prof de DCFM.  
  
Elle lança un stupefix sur Léo, qui rebondit et toucha l'oncle de Sam. Le mage noir aperçut vaguement des gens qui tentaient de retenir une jeune fille. LE fantôme, toujours mort de rire, alla chercher une bouteille de Jack Da' pour sa meilleure pote.  
  
Albus fit un geste et les anges récupérèrent leur look normal. Mais la musique... Toujours aussi horrible...  
  
Léo fut emmenée par Tara dans un coin retirée et se vit administrée le plus beau sermon du monde, à coup de mandales et de promesses de ceinture.  
  
- Aieuuuhhh !!  
  
Quelqu'un émis un léger toussotement pour attirer leur attention. C'était Albus.  
  
- S'il vous plaît Miss Hedges, pourriez-vous remettre la musique normale, enfin celle qu'ils jouent d'habitude ? Merlin va me tuer....  
  
- Mais t'es déjà mort Papi ! Qu'est-ce tu crains ? Aller en enfer ? Mas c'est cool là bas ! Y'a de la musique du feu de Dieu et des radasses top canon !  
  
Devant le regard de Tara, Léo ne put qu'obtempérer. La musique déprimante revint. Puis, le mage noir aperçut sa pire ennemie- en train de souffler des baisers à sa femme. Elle tendit la main et une énorme boule d'énergie frappa Rosenberg en pleine poitrine. Elle atterrit dans le mur et quelques briques s'écroulèrent avec elle. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, elle se releva sans aucune blessure. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec ce qui lui restait de dignité sous les rires de la foule. Au dernier moment, Peeves lui envoya sur la gueule une méga bombe à eau et Léo se téléporta et lui fit un magnifique croche pied discret, et la rouquine se rétama la gueule, complètement trempée.  
  
- MOUAHAHAHHAHA ! Bien fait pour ta gueule... AIEUH !!  
  
Sam remarqua à peine cet interlude violent. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, fumant un joint, et pensait à sa vie de femme mariée. Ce qui signifiait, plus aucune distraction masculine, plus d'amants, rien que Severus et ce, pour le restant de ses jours.  
  
Mais bon ! Elle n'allait pas être fidèle pour autant, elle avait Spike, Bob Harris, et pleins d'autres ! Pourquoi pas les élèves ? Certes elle n'aurait pas la qualité mais, elle aurait la quantité ! Elle imaginait l'humiliation pour Severus : le grand maître des potions de Poudlard COCU ! C'était, dans le monde sorcier, une des plus grandes humiliations connues. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, le cocufié est plus atteint que le cocufieur.  
  
Elle sortit de ses pensées en apercevant sa cousine. C'était une solitaire et Sam la détestait. Son père était immensément riche, et elle hériterait de tout à sa retraite. Tiens donc ! Et si elle présentait sa cousine à Léo ? Elle était sûre que la serpentard ne pourrait pas la voir et que ça ferait rire tout le monde.  
  
***  
  
Sam alla rejoindre Léo qui se faisait encore engueuler par Tara. Le mage noir accueillit avec beaucoup de plaisir cette diversion, elle en remercia Sam d'un regard.  
  
- Tiens, au fait, dit la jeune mariée, je ne t'ai jamais présenté mon oncle ? C'est Vladislas de la Blackstaff. Il a épousé la soeur de ma mère.  
  
Léo eut un sourire triste. Elle savait que Nadine, la tante de Sam était morte quand sa fille avait 5 ans. Depuis, le père et la fille vivaient en reclus dans son château en Pologne. Ils avaient amassé une fortune considérable pour des Moldus grâce aux puces électroniques.  
  
Léo se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus glacés.  
  
- Tonton ? Léo, ma meilleure amie. Léo, mon oncle Vladislas de la Blackstaff.  
  
- Enchantée, monsieur.  
  
- De même, c'est vous le mage noir ?  
  
- Ca dépend... C'est pour quoi ? demanda Léo en s'allumant une clope.  
  
Une jeune fille déboula, les yeux pétillants.  
  
- Hé P'pa ! J'aimerais bien un elfe de maison ! C'est génial !!  
  
Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Sam et se raidit.  
  
- Bonjour Sam.  
  
- Hello Ripper ! Léo, ma cousine, Ripper de la Blackstaff.  
  
***  
  
Léo regarda d'un oeil méfiant la radasse qui se tenait devant elle. Tara armait sa main au cas où elle aurait besoin de foutre une mandale et Sam ricanait intérieurement, pétard à la main. L'ex préfète en chef tira une grosse taffe et recracha sa fumée dans le visage de la moldue.  
  
- Ripper... réfléchit Léo. HEY PEEVES !!! VIENS VOIR PAR LA !!!  
  
La jeune femme précédemment nommée redoutait le ton froid du mage noir. Elle se sentait encore plus mal quand elle vit arriver le spectre farceur.  
  
- C'est cool comme nom ! Allez viens, on va picoler et faire chier la Rosenberg ! Ca va être fun ! se mit à rire Léo en foutant une tape amicale dans le dos de sa nouvelle camarade de jeu. Peeves, je te présente ma nouvelle pote !  
  
Elle chopa Ripper par le bras, lui colla un verre de Jack Da' dans les mains, se baissa pour éviter la claque de Tara et se mit à la recherche de la connasse de rouquine, suivi par le fantôme qui se frottait les mains.  
  
* * *  
  
Le bal post dîner put enfin commencer. Sam et son oncle, selon la tradition, ouvrirent le bal par une valse. Contre toute attente, au bout de quelques minutes, Léo se plia galamment devant Tara.  
  
- Voulez-vous danser, charmante demoiselle ? demanda Léo, avec un sourire craquant.  
  
Tara sourit, se leva, et partit avec sa compagne sur la piste de danse, main dans la main. Severus valsait avec sa mère. Mme Collins et Hagrid avaient trouvé refuge au bar et s'enfilaient des tequilas paf. Ripper, quant à elle, discutait avec Drago, Peeves et Spike. Tout à coup, Willow fit son entrée. Enfin sèche, elle n'avait toujours pas décoléré, et mettait un point d'honneur à gâcher cette soirée. Quand Léo la vit, elle faillit péter les phalanges de Tara, qui grimaça de douleur.  
  
- Désolée mon coeur... J'ai ce tic à chaque fois que je vois cette pétasse, grogna Léo en faisant valser Tara de sorte à avoir toujours Rosenberg dans son champ de vision.  
  
- Pour la dernière fois, Eléonore, tu n'apprécies pas Willow, fort bien. Mais ne l'insulte pas devant moi. Je te signale que je suis restée avec elle pendant plus de deux ans... répliqua le prof de DCFM froidement.  
  
- Mouais, c'est ça... grogna le mage noir.  
  
" Ripper ! C'est Léo... Peeves ? Vous m'entendez ?" continua l'ex serpentard par la pensée.  
  
La jeune femme regarda sa nouvelle amie qui valsait plus loin tandis que le spectre acquiesçait.  
  
- Comment tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Chut... c'est de la télépathie... Ecoute moi bien morue et surtout, ne desserre pas les lèvres... Tu vois la rouquine près de toi ? "  
  
Ripper acquiesça tandis que le spectre souriait de manière machiavélique.  
  
" Super... Je peux pas me la blairer la pute. En plus, c'est une super bonne pote de ta cousine. On va se la faire proprement... "  
  
De la Blackstaff arbora un large sourire tandis que Peeves sautillait de joie.  
  
" Voilà ce qu'on va faire... "  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange silencieux, Léo claqua des doigts et Ripper se trouva avec un morceau de savon dans les mains et Peeves tenait une fiole. Willow était en train de saouler Harry sous sa diarrhée verbale. Ripper se glissa sans bruit derrière elle et fit un grand clin d'oeil au balafré. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il allait se tramer et détourna l'attention de la rouquine. Peeves, rendu invisible, versa le contenu de la fiole dans le verre de Willow tandis que Ripper, à quatre pattes, glissait le savon sous une de ses bottes à haut talon.  
  
Les deux farceurs s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant un Harry qui s'étouffait pour ne pas rire. Ripper hocha de la tête en direction de Léo qui souriait machiavéliquement. La serpentard commença à caresser sensuellement les fesses de sa femme qui rougit sous le coup.  
  
- Léo, arrête ça tout de suite... murmura Tara.  
  
- Allez mon coeur, c'est avant goût de ce que tu auras ce soir et de ce que ton ex n'a jamais pu te donner, à savoir, un orgasme... dit Léo un peu fort pour que tout monde puisse l'entendre.  
  
Willow, furieuse, vida d'une traite son verre et se tourna vers le mage noir. Peeves lui passa au travers en gueulant : " T'es nulle au pieu ! T'es nulle au pieu ! Les rouquins ça pue des poils !!! " Willow voulut courser le fantôme. Cependant, elle sentit quelque chose sous sa pompe et en deux secondes, elle se trouva la gueule étalée devant tout le monde. En se relevant, elle se mit à courir en direction des toilettes en se tenant le ventre.  
  
Léo éclata de rire, tandis que Tara, folle furieuse, colla une claque à sa femme et quitta la piste de danse. Le mage noir frotta sa joue rouge et s'approcha de Ripper et de Peeves, tous deux mort de rire.  
  
- Mortel ! Tu déchires morue ! s'exclama l'ex préfète.  
  
- Et vive le laxatif ! enchaîna le spectre.  
  
- On s'éclate bien ensemble... répliqua Ripper un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Et c'est pas finit radasse, la nuit est à nous !!! s'exclama la serpentard en faisant apparaître des bouteilles de whisky.  
  
Sam avait observé tout ce petit manège d'un oeil mauvais. La danse finit et elle s'approcha des deux farceuses, en s'allumant un pét.  
  
Elle les observa un instant. Puis, le mage blanc en eut assez de voir sa cousine picoler et faire copain copain avec Léo. Elle jeta son joint qui atterrit sur son pied. D'habitude, ça ne lui aurait rien fait, mais là, elle portait des escarpins. Un son strident se fit entendre et de la fumée s'éleva.  
  
- AAAAaaahhhh !!!!  
  
Severus se précipita à ses côtés, et guérit son pied.  
  
- Allons ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas écraser ton joint sur ton pied. Ça fait très mal!  
  
Sam le fusilla du regard  
  
- Je sais très bien idiot ! ! !  
  
Là-dessus, elle le laissa en plan comme un con.  
  
Elle se dirigea droit vers Léo et Ripper, prit le verre de sa cousine et l'explosa par terre.  
  
- Sam ! cria Ripper. Non, mais ça va pas ?!?!  
  
- C'est vvvrrai, ççaa, SAAAMmmmm, pas bien gâché Jack DA !!!!!  
  
-HEY !! Tu nous fais quoi, le mage blanc ? demanda Peeves en faisant des yeux furieux.  
  
- Ecoute-moi, Ripper, dit Sam d'une voix sifflante, tu restes loin de ma copine sinon je t'explose la gueule, c'est compris ?  
  
- Pardon ? J'ai cru mal comprendre, rétorqua sa cousine, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu me provoquais en duel. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien envie de le relever, et je vais te réduire ce qui te reste de gueule potable en bouillie.  
  
- ALLEZ RIPPER !! ALLEZ RIPPER !!! encouragea Peeves.  
  
Les deux cousines s'affrontèrent du regard, fixement, la haine visible dans leurs yeux. Puis Léo s'écroula entre les deux.  
  
- Sam, jour de ton mariage, Severus inquiet, pas bonne baise, frustrée... après joint... PAaas bon joint...  
  
Puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
-Nan, je déconne ! Mais bon.... Gentille Sam, gentille Ripper et tout mondeu heureuuxxx !  
  
Après avoir fusillé Ripper une dernière fois du regard, Sam tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Dudu, son seul ami.  
  
La polonaise sourit.  
  
- Bon Léo, finis de me raconter la fête de tes 18 ans.  
  
- J'en étais où ?... Ah oui ! J'étais donc en train de vomir devant la gare St Lazare à 6 heures du mat quand une superbe nana passe...  
  
***  
  
Léo était au bar avec Peeves, Ripper étant partie aux toilettes. Elle en était à sa dixième bouteille de Jack'Da, (les dix premières étaient amassées devant elle sur le bar) et se demandait comment Rip' arrivait à tenir puis elle regarda la pile de bouteille devant la place de Ripper et n'en aperçut qu'une aux trois quart vide.  
  
- Ah bah voila pourquoi elle est pas bourrée. Elle boit pas, cette radasse !  
  
- T'inquiète, on a encore toute la nuit pour la faire picoler ! répondit le fantôme.  
  
Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Une table. Sans rien dessus. Léo jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Personne ne la surveillait. Tara était en grande discussion avec Giles, Ripper nul part en vue et Willow non plus. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Peeves qui le lui rendit.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et se transporta sur la table. Enfin à deux mètres à côté de la table. A cause de l'alcool, elle n'avait pas su bien calculer sa trajectoire. Elle escalada le meuble en rampant.  
  
Puis elle pointa les Ailes Angels et le joueur de Harpe se changea en mini Joe Cocker et commença à chanter :  
  
- You can leave your hat on...  
  
Léo commença par enlever sa veste tout doucement en faisant de l'oeil à toutes les femmes qui passaient. Les élèves de Pouffsouffle et de serpentard firent un cercle autour du professeur, avec des regards lubriques. Le mage noir fit glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules jusque par terre. Les élèves commencèrent à acclamer leur prof.  
  
- LEO !! LEO !!! LEO !!! hurlaient les élèves en délire.  
  
La chemise, retirée doucement, dévoilant des épaules bien dessinées et finement musclées, n'eut pas le même destin. Elle atterrit sur la tête d'une Gryffondor qui s'évanouit à cause de l'odeur de clope et d'alcool.  
  
- PFFF Chochotte ! ricana un Serpentard qui se prit un pantalon en pleine gueule.  
  
Léo était maintenant en boxers et en soutif, dansant sensuellement. Les mecs de serpentard bavaient devant les hanches de leur prof de métamorphose. Léo allait dégrafer son soutien gorge quand...  
  
***  
  
- ... marche extrêmement bien. Anya est une gérante hors pair et...  
  
Giles s'interrompit quand Hermione surgit comme une dingue en s'exclamant :  
  
- TARA ! Léo ! Table !  
  
Et elle ne put en dire plus car Tara était déjà partie.  
  
- ELEONORE HEDGES !!!!! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE !!!! beugla le prof de DCFM en voyant sa femme quasi à poil entourée d'élèves pervers.  
  
- LEO !! JE TE COUVRE !!! BARRE-TOI !!! cria le fantôme en tentant de faire un croche pied au professeur McClay.  
  
L'ex serpentard se figea en entendant sa femme, sauta de la table et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Willow, qui se faisait discrète depuis qu'elle était sortie des chiottes (c'est-à-dire à peine dix minutes, car elle y est restée bien deux heures !), fit un croche pied à Léo, qui se rétala comme une grosse merde. Peeves chopa une jatte de compote de pomme et la versa sur la gueule du prof de botanique. Le mage noir se releva et continua à courir. Elle contacta Ripper par télépathie  
  
- Ripper ! Fais ravaler ses dents à cette salope de pétasse de rouquine de merde qui me pourrit la vie, steuplait !  
  
- Ca marche !  
  
***  
  
Léo courrait, sa vue était brouillée, elle avait froid. Ca fait deux kilomètres qu'elle courrait en sous vêtements dans Poudlard.  
  
Puis, elle rentra dans quelque chose de dur et chaud, elle finit sur le cul.  
  
Tara.  
  
Son poing tendu.  
  
Aieuh.  
  
Merde.  
  
L'Américaine saisit sa femme par l'oreille en hurlant :  
  
- CEINTURE PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES !!!!!  
  
-Mais comment t'as réussi à me choper ? gémit Léo.  
  
- CA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE TU TOURNES EN ROND, ALCOOLIQUE !!!!  
  
***  
  
Quand Léo lui avait demandé de "faire ravaler ses dents à cette... c'était quoi déjà l'insulte exacte ?", Ripper ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis elle s'était souvenue qu'elle était entourée de sorciers.  
  
Elle alla voir Sirius, qui discutait en riant avec Harry et Spike.  
  
- Dis moi Sirius, tu pourrais pas m'emmener chez moi ? Faut que je fasse chier la connasse mais faut que je repasse chez moi d'abord.  
  
- La connasse, c'est Willow ? OK, ça marche ! Faut pas faire chier ma Léo... Entre homo, on se sert les coudes ! MARAUDEUR NEW GENERATION !!! Tu veux faire quoi ?  
  
Ripper lui glissa eux trois mots à l'oreille de Black. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit au fur et à mesure.  
  
- OK !! Mortel ! Laisse moi prendre ma cape ! HERMIONE ! Viens avec nous, tu ne seras pas de trop ! se mit à rire le maraudeur.  
  
La directrice de Serdaigle s'approcha avec appréhension. Quand Sirius lui expliqua le plan, on eut dit qu'Hermione était la soeur de Drago vu la mine machiavélique qu'elle affichait. Tous les trois transplannèrent sous les regards amusés d'Albus et Minerva.  
  
Le château des de la Blackstaff était un mini Poudlard non magique. Un vieux château médiéval au sommet d'une colline et entouré de kilomètres de terres désertes. Ripper mena ses nouveaux amis dans la cour, puis ils passèrent une petite porte et entrèrent dans une cour d'où sortaient des grognements.  
  
***  
  
Imaginez un peu la peur des gens quand les invités de la cérémonie virent surgir 30 chiens loups noirs au pas de course, un énorme chien noir (apparemment le chef des autres), Sirius sous sa forme animagus, Ripper de la Blackstaff, sonnant le cor, et Hermione, montées sur de beaux chevaux noirs, au beau milieu de la salle de bal ! Le comte de la Blackstaff manqua de s'étouffer dans son soleil levant.  
  
- RIPPER !!! Tu fais de fausses notes ! hurla son père en recrachant une gorgée de cocktail.  
  
Les trente chiens s'assirent en cercle autour d'un chien encore plus loup qu'eux. Ripper arracha un bout de la chemise de Willow et la fit flairer au meneur de la meute. Puis...  
  
- ATTAQUE SKORP !!!!!  
  
Le meneur poussa un aboiement sonore, puis s'élança sur Willow, la meute à sa suite. La pétasse partit en courant encore plus vite que Léo. Sirius se mit lui aussi en chasse. Hermione et Ripper lancèrent leurs montures et se mirent à suivre elle aussi l'intruse.  
  
***  
  
Tara continua de tordre l'oreille de Léo pour bien lui faire comprendre que si on faisait un strip tease, c'était seulement pour elle seule et pas bourrée. Elle s'arrêta un instant, entendant des bruits bizarres. Des hurlements, des grognements...  
  
- Léo, t'entends rien ?  
  
- Faudrait que tu me lâches l'oreille si tu veux que j'entende quelque chose.  
  
Tara lâcha le mage noir qui tomba à genoux. Puis le prof de DFCM vit avec stupeur son ex passer au pas de course, l'air complètement terrifié.  
  
Dix secondes plus tard, passa un énorme chien loup. Les aboiements se faisaient plus proches et soudain, la meute se déversa dans la pièce, puis un dernier chien noir. La meute ne s'arrêta pas, ne regarda pas Léo et Tara et continua de courser Willow.  
  
- Sirius ? demanda, étonnée le mage noir.  
  
Deux chevaux firent irruption dans la pièce, Ripper et Hermione dessus, un grand sourire.  
  
- Alors, je lui fais bien ravaler ses dents, non ? Elle va perdre sa graisse, comme ça ! Ma meute est increvable ! répliqua de la Blackstaff.  
  
Léo leva les deux pouces en signe d'approbation, puis se changea en panthère et partit poursuivre elle aussi la rouquine avant que Tara n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose. Ripper, toujours à cheval, suivit son amie au galop. Et la course poursuite effrénée continua. Willow piquait un sprint monstrueux, coursée par trente et un chien, une panthère en furie, et deux folles sur des canassons.  
  
- AU SECOURS !!!!!!! hurlait-elle, tandis qu'elle se faisait mordiller les talons par les deux animagi.  
  
- RIPPER DE LA BLACKSTAFF ! ICI ! cria une voix.  
  
- Aie mon père ! Je vous quitte ! grogna Ripper.  
  
Ce dernier arriva en effet. Vladislas monta celui de sa fille, et Hermione laissa le sien à Rupert Giles. Les chevaux des deux hommes suaient à vouloir rattraper la meute. Giles sourit. Ca lui rappela sa jeunesse. Il aimait bien Ripper et Léo. C'était des filles avec du caractère et il aimait les filles avec du caractère.  
  
Puis Sam arriva, hystérique, avec Severus. Cette dernière braillait à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est-à-dire personne) que son mariage avait été gâché, que c'était une honte, et qu'on devait enfermer tous ces agitateurs. Les convives se séparèrent donc, Ripper, Léo, Hermione, Peeves et Sirius se congratulant une dernière fois sous l'oeil mauvais de Tara que Giles tentait désespéramment de calmer. * * *  
  
Voilà !! C4est tout pour aujourd'hui !! J'espère que ça vous a plus !! La suite si 5 reviews !!  
  
Bisous à tous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	11. Une vieille connaissance

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Uploade super rapide car demain je bosse super tôt ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentills reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Ripper t moi vous préparons plein d'autres surprises, nous espérons que vous apprécierez !!!  
  
Bisous, et bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 11 : Une vieille connaissance...  
  
Le lendemain matin, les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Heureusement, c'était le week-end. Heureusement ? Pas pour tout le monde...  
  
Willow était seule dans ses appartements. Elle traînait un morne ennui dominical, une canette de bière à la main un sandwich dans l'autre, en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait encore inventer pour faire chier une certaine sorcière, prof de métamorphose et accessoirement mariée à la femme qu'elle convoitait. Quand soudain, elle eut l'idée machiavélique : elle tendit sa paume et se concentra. Un petit talisman apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans sa main. Elle frotta l'objet et un courant d'air envahit la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un démon à tête rouge et costume bleu rétro fit son apparition.  
  
- Mais... Je te connais toi ! Tu fais parti de la bande Tueuse and co ? demanda le démon, méfiant.  
  
- Du calme Sweet... Je n'en suis plus. Je t'offre un cadeau.  
  
Le démon danseur haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
- Voilà le marché... Tu fous le bordel 24 heures, sans mort, et tu auras le droit de repartir avec une femme superbe. Je te la montrerai au moment voulu.... poursuivit la rouquine.  
  
Willow lui tendit la main que le démon serra sans hésiter.  
  
- Ok, je te fais ça demain... Et comme je le dis si bien, que le spectacle commence ! ricana le démon en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Et Willow se mit à rire comme la démente qu'elle est (Ah la salope ! Ces femmes, toutes les mêmes !)  
  
Le lendemain matin, Léo se leva la tête dans le pâté et barra un jour sur le calendrier en soupirant : " Encore 13 jours, 18 heures et 50 minutes sans sexe... "  
  
Sa compagne étant sous la douche, le mage noir en profita pour se servir un bon Jack Da'. Et d'un coup, d'un seul, elle se mit à chanter Highway to hell, de ACDC.  
  
Livin' easy, lovin' free (vie facile, sexe libre)  
  
Season ticket on a one way ride (Un billet pour un aller simple)  
  
Asking nothing, leave me be (sans rien d'mander, laisse moi vivre)  
  
Taking everything in my straight (Et donc, je sors du droit chemin)  
  
Don't need reason, don't need rime (Pas de raisons, à quoi ça sert ?)  
  
Ain't nothing I would rather do (Il n'y a que ça que j'aime faire)  
  
Going down, for a time (Descendre, Pourquoi pas ?)  
  
My friends are gonna be there too (Mes amis aussi seront là)  
  
I'm on the highway to hell (Je vais DROIT EN ENFER)  
  
No more stop signs, speed limit (Plus de panneaux, de limite)  
  
Nobody's gonna slow me down (Personne pour me ralentir)  
  
Like a wheel gonna spin it (Et les roues patineront)  
  
Nobody's gonna mess me around (Avec moi, personne jouera au con)  
  
Hey Satan, paid my dues (Hé Satan, J'suis à toi)  
  
I'm playing in a rockin' band (Je m'amuse sur Terre et je tise)  
  
Hey Mamma, look at me (Hé maman, regarde moi)  
  
I'm on the way to the promised land (Je vais direct à la terre promise)  
  
I'm on the highway to hell (Je vais DROIT EN ENFER)  
  
Don't stop me (M'arrête pas)  
  
I'm on the highway to hell (Je vais DROIT EN ENFER)  
  
And I'm going down all the way (Et je descend directement)  
  
I'm on the highway to hell (Je vais DROIT EN ENFER)  
  
A la fin de la chanson, Léo regarda son verre en levant un sourcil, signe d'une profonde réflexion chez elle. A ce moment là, Tara sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
- Tu disais quelque chose, mon coeur ? demanda le prof de DCFM.  
  
- Non, non... Allons bouffer, j'ai les crocs...  
  
Sur le chemin de la grande salle, Tara et Léo croisèrent plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui chantonnaient ou effectuaient quelques petits pas de danse. Rien d'inhabituel quand on connaissait la chorale des Pouffsouffle ou leur groupe de danse.  
  
Mais, en arrivant dans la grande salle les deux jeunes femmes furent vraiment sur le cul. Léo fit apparaître une bouteille de Jack Da' et commença à la siffler quand sa femme lui arracha des mains et la finit. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et des gouttes tombaient du plafond magique mais ne retombaient pas sur les élèves. Cependant, ceux-ci avaient des parapluies et tournoyaient sur la musique de "I'm singing in the rain." en effectuant une chorégraphie bien kitch comme Léo n'en avait pas vu depuis les années 70. Derrière, une Gryffondor s'emmêla les pieds et se ramassa la gueule par terre.  
  
Les deux professeurs allèrent s'asseoir la table à côté de Severus.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tara, complètement abasourdie.  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit le maître des potions. Mais "I'm singing in the rain" en boucle depuis trois quart d'heure, ça commence à bien faire ! C'est toi Léo ?  
  
- AH Non ! Pour une fois, j'ai rien fait ! répondit vivement l'intéressée.  
  
Pourtant tout l'accusait : le coup de "thriller" où l'on avait vu entrer avec les Pouffsouffles en formation triangle, le coup où elle avait ensorcelé tous les élèves pour qu'ils dansent avec elle, et en plus, son caractère farceur !  
  
A la droite de Léo, Severus et Tara, mais à sa gauche, le jeune professeur Bob Harris. Celui-ci avait le moral dans les baskets et les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bob ? demanda doucement Hermione.  
  
- Ginny m'a largué, se lamenta-t-il. Elle a découvert que je la trompais...  
  
- C'est de ta faute alors ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Mais t'es trop con !!! Tu as envie de te retrouver avec toute la famille Weasley sur le dos ??? Et je peux te dire, ils sont nombreux ! s'exclama le prof de métamorphose.  
  
Avant que Bob ne put répondre, brusquement, soudainement, ce fut le silence. Les élèves se rangèrent en haie d'honneur et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre. Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent. Les professeurs à la table, se crispèrent et certains sortirent leur baguette.  
  
Ginny et Minerva entrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, complètement pétées, une clope à la main droite, une bouteille à la main gauche en chantant (complètement faux, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez...) :  
  
When I was young (Quand j'étais jeune)  
  
I never needed anyone (Je n'avais besoin pas d'un homme)  
  
and making love was just for fun (et faire l'amour c'était marrant)  
  
Plus maintenant (Those days are gone)  
  
Leaving alone (Je vis toute seule)  
  
I think of all the friends I've known (Et je pense à mes amis)  
  
When I dial the telephone (et Quand je veux les appeler)  
  
Nobody's home (ils répondent pas)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
Don't wanna be (Je n'veux pas être)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
anymore (Plus jamais)  
  
C'est dur d'être sur (Hard to be sure)  
  
Parfois, je me claque dans les murs (Sometimes, I feel so insecure)  
  
Et l'amour est loin et obscur (and love's so distant and obscure)  
  
Souvent c'est dur (remains the cure)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
Don't wanna be (Je n'veux pas être)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
anymore (Plus jamais)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
Don't wanna be (Je n'veux pas être)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
anymore (Plus jamais)  
  
When I was young (Quand j'étais jeune)  
  
I never needed anyone (Je n'avais besoin pas d'un homme)  
  
and making love was just for fun (et faire l'amour c'était marrant)  
  
Plus maintenant  
  
Leaving alone (Je vis toute seule)  
  
I think of all the friends I've known (Et je pense à mes amis)  
  
When I dial the telephone (et Quand je veux les appeler)  
  
Nobody's home (ils répondent pas)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
Don't wanna be (Je n'veux pas être)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
anymore (Plus jamais)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
Don't wanna be (Je n'veux pas être)  
  
All by myself (Solitaire)  
  
anymore (Plus jamais)  
  
(All by myself-Céline dIon)  
  
Alors là ! Si les élèves en laissaient certains dans le doute, maintenant ils étaient convaincus : Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Léo éclata de rire.  
  
- Non mais regardez moi ces deux trouffionnes !! AIEUH !  
  
Sam acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais c'était bien amusant.  
  
Minerva, après être remise de sa cuite, convoqua tous les professeurs en conseil extraordinaire.  
  
- Bon, les enfants, on a un problème.  
  
- NON, tu crois ? T'es devin mamie ? fit Léo, ironique. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça... AIEUH !  
  
- Léo, tiens toi tranquille ! menaça Tara. Sinon, tu rajoutes deux semaines à ta punition !  
  
Léo prit un air traumatisé et fit des yeux de chiot battu.  
  
- Elle fait presque pitié, cette chose, ricana Spike.  
  
- Au fait, vampire, tu chantes ? grogna le mage noir. J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix de basse. En revanche, si tu fermes pas ta gueule dans les 5 prochaines minutes, tu auras la tessiture d'un castrat. Alors, Farinelli, la ferme !  
  
-Non je chante pas, je chante jamais et je... OH NON !  
  
Spike commença à chanter :  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur  
  
Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
  
Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
  
Mais je saigne encore,  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
(Je saigne encore-Kyo)  
  
Il avait chanté tout cela en fixant Sam du regard. Severus avait vu cela et son regard s'était obscurci jusqu'au noir complet. Bob Harris aussi faisait une drôle de tête. Le maître des potions se leva et mit un magnifique upercut dans la gueule du vampire blond décoloré. Hermione se leva et sépara rapidement les deux mâles virils avant que cela ne dégénère. Sam, elle, fumait son pét. elle semblait ravie de l'attention que lui portaient les hommes de Poudlard.  
  
Puis Tara sauta de sa chaise et prit une grande inspiration. Tout le monde la fixait, horrifié de ce qui allait peut être sortir de sa bouche.  
  
- Je sais ce qu'on va faire !! Il faut appeler Giles ! On a déjà affronté ce démon !  
  
C'est Sweet !  
  
Puis elle disparut en un pop sonore, avant que Léo n'eut le temps d'ajouter une connerie.  
  
***  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Rupert regarda avec consternation les élèves chanter "Hey ho" de Tragédie quand il avait manqué de répondre à leur chant de bienvenue.  
  
"Est ce que tu m'entends Hey ho  
  
Est ce que tu me sens Hey ho  
  
Touche moi, on est là hey ho  
  
ho ho ho ho ho ho  
  
S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho  
  
Un geste suffira hey ho !  
  
Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!  
  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho"  
  
Rupert dit bonjour à tous les professeurs, l'air effrayé. Il avait en effet peur que l'un d'entre eux ne se mette à lui chanter un sérénade ou un déclaration de haine.  
  
Il salua Léo en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Au fait, bonjour Tara, fit il en l'embrassant. Quel est le problème ?  
  
- Je crois que le problème est un démon du nom de Sweet.  
  
- Je croyais qu'on l'avait banni. Et puis ce n'est pas possible : qui a gardé l'amulette ?  
  
- C'EST ROSENBERG !!!!! hurla Léo  
  
- Willow ? fit l'observateur, surpris. Non, impossible. Elle sait bien que la magie est dangereuse et que... Pitié non, pas une ritournelle.... Pitié..  
  
Je mettrai mon coeur dans du papier d'argent,  
  
Mon numéro d'appel aux abonnés absents.  
  
Mes chansons d'amour resteront là dans mon piano.  
  
J'aurai jeté la clé du piano dans l'eau.  
  
J'irai voir les rois de la brocante.  
  
"Vendez mon coeur trois francs cinquante."  
  
Tu savais si bien l'écouter  
  
Que ma vie s'est arrêtée  
  
Quand tu m'a quitté.  
  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps  
  
Sans me décourager pourtant.  
  
Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne  
  
S'endort près de son téléphone,  
  
Et sourit quand on le réveille  
  
Mais ce n'était que le soleil.  
  
L'autre jour, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemble  
  
Et la rue était comme une photo qui tremble.  
  
Si c'est toi qui passe le jour où je me promène,  
  
Si c'est vraiment toi, je vois déjà la scène.  
  
Moi je te regarde  
  
Et tu me regardes.  
  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps,  
  
Ce soir, demain, n'importe quand.  
  
Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne  
  
S'endort près de son téléphone  
  
Et qui te cherche à son réveil,  
  
Tout seul au soleil, j'attends.  
  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends.  
  
Si tu savais comme je t'attends !  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout l'temps.  
  
Quand seras-tu là ? Je t'attends.  
  
Si tu savais comme je t'attends !  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout l'temps.  
  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends.  
  
(Je voulais te dire que je t'attends- Jonatan Cerrada)  
  
Léo éclata de rire.  
  
- Et bé, c'est qui chante plutôt bien le rosbif ! Tu nous fais quand un duo avec ma radasse... AIEUH !  
  
***  
  
Sam entra dans le bureau de Severus et s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
- Mon amour, susurra t elle, j'ai envie de toi...  
  
Severus eut un grand sourire, cela faisait longtemps que Sam lui avait fait des avances.  
  
- Viens dans mon lit, ma chérie, chuchota t il aussi dans l'oreille de sa femme en commençant à promener ses mains sous son T-shirt.  
  
-Non, il faut varier les plaisirs...  
  
Et elle les transporta dans une des serres. Severus, avec un coup de pied, ferma la porte. Sam écarquilla les yeux.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu as fermé la porte.  
  
- En effet. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais exhibitionniste, je l'aurais laissé ouverte.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de poignée à l'intérieure.  
  
- QUOI ??? hurla le maître des potions. FAIS CHIER !  
  
- Severus, ne sois pas vulgaire !  
  
Sam examina la porte.  
  
- PUTAIN DE BITE DE FAIT CHIER DE MERDE DE CON !!!!!  
  
- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas être vulgaire, ironisa le Maître des potions.  
  
- J'ai juste parlé de toi, Sev'. Pas moi.  
  
- Pendant qu'on est juste à deux, dit le Serpentard. Je voulais te dire...  
  
Une musique romantique hip hop se fit entendre, puis le redouté Maître des potions se fit à chanter :  
  
« Oh non, pensa Sam,que pas encore et pas lui... »  
  
Refrain :  
  
Tout au fond des océans  
  
J'irais chercher ton reflet  
  
J'arrêterai même le temps  
  
Que tu sois prés de moi tout le temps  
  
Dévier les chutes du Niagara  
  
Pour te prouver mon amour  
  
Traverser le Sahara  
  
Pour toi je ferais tout ca  
  
J'invoquerai tous les vents  
  
Pour te souffler mes sentiments  
  
Défierai tous le géants  
  
Te prouver comme je suis grand  
  
Ce petit bonhomme que je suis  
  
N'a qu'une idée, une seule envie  
  
Vouloir t'aimer pour la vie  
  
Refrain  
  
Hypnotise par ta voix  
  
Par ton odeur et ton aura  
  
Je ferais tout ce qu'il y aura  
  
Pour te sentir près de moi  
  
Ce court instant que l'on vit  
  
Ce simple passage qu'est la vie  
  
Je veux t'aimer aujourd'hui  
  
Refrain  
  
Envahi par une telle obsession  
  
Je me sens ivre de toi baby  
  
Et je ne sais pour quelle raison  
  
Je suis tombe fou de toi  
  
Tiens voila mon coeur  
  
C'est tout ce que j'ai de meilleur  
  
Donne moi ton corps  
  
Que l'on vive des moments forts  
  
(Océan-Thierry Cham)  
  
Sam haussa les sourcils et appela Hermione par télépathie pour qu'elle vienne les tirer de là. Elle n'avait plus envie de Severus. La directrice de Serdaigle arriva rapidement et libéra ses deux collègues.  
  
- Mais ! Vous auriez pu transplanner ! fit remarquer le professeur d'arithmancie.  
  
Sam haussa les épaules, planta Severus comme un con et partit en quête, pét à la main, d'un autre hors d'oeuvre.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà !! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Le premier chapitre sera aussi délirant !! Mais pour le savoir, il nous faut cinq reviews ! Mais vous verrez, Dobby et Winky ont bien travaillé ! Je tiens tout de même à signaler que les superbes traductions des chansons ont été faites par Ripper ! Elle est douée, je l'adore !!  
  
Bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	12. Une soirée mouvementée

Hello tout le monde !!!!  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien ! En tout cas, ici, c'est la fête !! Hier, avec Ripper, on est allée au concert de The Offspring à Bercy et c'était mortel !! On a pensé bien fort à vous, promis !!!  
  
Paradise Nightwish : CA, c'est clair, Sam, elle part en vrille. Et le pire est à venir ! Bisous !  
  
Grind : Merci, voilà la suite !  
  
Ankou : Mais si ma belle, Dray qui chante, ça vient !!!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci pour tes compliements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !  
  
Maly : T'inquiète pas pour Severus, c'est un grand garçon ! lol ! En tout cas, merci d'apprécier notre fic ! Plein de gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Lythanie : Merci pour ta review. Désolée, je suis débordée en ce moment, mais je t'appelle bientôt ! Bisous  
  
Luna Black : UNE REVENANTE !! ALLELUIA !! Tu nous avais manqué miss !! Ravie de voir que VDF continue de te plaire !! Bonne lecture, et gros poutoux !! lol  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 12 : Une soirée mouvementée...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tara et Léo avaient regagné leur appartement, attendant le signal de Giles pour faire sa fête à Sweet.  
  
- Ma puce ? demanda l'américaine en s'approcha de sa femme.  
  
- Vi ? répondit cette dernière qui lisait Pornosorcière en cachette.  
  
- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je t'ai vu ?  
  
- Euh... j'ai oublié ! Tu as du me le dire, mais je devais être bourrée.  
  
Tara ébouriffa les cheveux de sa femme et se mit à chanter :  
  
Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire  
  
Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière  
  
Et j'aime ça  
  
Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues  
  
Et je devine des histoires défendues  
  
C'est comme ça  
  
Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort  
  
Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre  
  
Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière  
  
Et j'aime ça  
  
A faire l'amour sur des malentendus  
  
On vit toujours des moments défendus  
  
C'est comme ça  
  
Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort  
  
Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus  
  
Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus  
  
C'est comme ça  
  
Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire  
  
Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière  
  
Et j'aime ça  
  
Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort  
  
Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
  
Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
  
Léo était sur le cul. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Tara, elle, souriait à sa femme et s'approcha sensuellement. Tout d'un coup, comme prise d'une envie de pisser, Léo lui répondit :  
  
Through the darkness  
  
I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
  
Your face I've memorized  
  
I idolize just you  
  
(Tu es toi  
  
Dans les ténèbres  
  
C'est toi que je vois  
  
Et tu me fais fondre  
  
Et je ressens ton doux coeur en moi  
  
Ton visage, je m'en souviens  
  
Je t'aime et pas en vain)  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
(J'observe bien  
  
Tout ce que tu es  
  
A mes yeux, tu es le bien  
  
Longtemps, je t'ai aimé  
  
Envers et contre tout, tu es  
  
A jamais  
  
Malgré tout  
  
Tu es toi)  
  
You walk past me  
  
I can feel your pain  
  
Time changes everything  
  
One truth always stays the same  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
(Quand tu m'approches,  
  
Je sens ta douleur  
  
Le temps fait changer, et fauche  
  
Mais la vérité est dans ton coeur  
  
A jamais  
  
Malgré tout  
  
Tu es toi)  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
And I believe in you  
  
Although you never asked me to  
  
I will remember you  
  
And what life put you through  
  
(J'observe bien  
  
tout ce que tu as  
  
A mes yeux, tu es le bien  
  
Je crois vraiment en toi  
  
Même si tu ne t'y attends pas  
  
Ton souvenir, tes abus restent avec moi)  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
  
I found one love  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
(Dans ce monde cruel et solitaire  
  
Je trouve l'amour  
  
Pour toujours  
  
Malgré moi  
  
Tu es toi)  
  
Tara, émue par cette chanson, se précipita vers sa femme et l'embrassa sensuellement. Léo, profitant de l'occasion, commença à retirer les vêtements de sa compagne. Cependant, Tara l'arrêta.  
  
- Non, ça ne marche pas ! Tu es punie, rappelle toi ! Cependant, je retire une semaine à ta torture...  
  
* * *  
  
Peeves faisait sa ronde en quête d'une certaine connasse à torturer pour la nuit. Il avait déjà en tête de la réveiller à coup de casserole. Un classique qui marche toujours. Les chansons l'avaient bien fait marrer. Surtout quand Severus avait chanté sa chanson d'amour débile à Sam, il était là, invisible mais là. Il avait été tout raconté à Léo, qui était tombée de son lit de rire.  
  
"Tiens bizarre", pensa-t-il, "la pétasse est pas dans sa chambre".  
  
Il posa un seau d'eau sur le haut de la porte d'entrée, savonna le sol, et répandit des punaises à côté du lit. Il rigolait déjà à la pensée de Rosenberg qui allait se prendre une douche glaciale sur la gueule, qui allait se ramasser comme une grosse merde pour ensuite se piquer la tronche et les pieds sur les punaises.  
  
Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu chanter mais bon c'était pas grave, après tout, on peut chanter dans l'intimité. Quand même, il aurait bien aimé lui balancer des tomates pourries dans sa face de connasse.  
  
En se penchant à la fenêtre, Peeves aperçut une lumière dans la serre à joint de Sam. Bizarre, il la savait en train de corriger des copies dans la bibliothèque. Sa nature reprit le dessus et il s'approcha pour regarder. Avec horreur, il aperçut Willow en train de pulvériser un produit sur les feuilles de Marijuana. Il devint invisible. Il regarda sur la bouteille que Willow tenait à la main et lut "CONTROL SPIRIT". Mon dieu ! Willow empoisonnait les joints de Sam pour en faire sa marionnette.  
  
Peeves vola direct jusqu'à la chambre de Léo et hurla :  
  
- LEO LEO !! ALERTE ROUGE !!  
  
- LEO ! FAIS TAIRE TON FANTÔME !!!!!  
  
Ah oui, c'est vrai, Léo ne vivait pas seule. D'ailleurs le mage noire se leva péniblement du lit, se gratta le cul en reniflant et grogna :  
  
- kétuveupives ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Peeves ?  
  
- VIENS !  
  
Peeves agrippa Léo par le poignet et les fit voler jusqu'à la serre à pétard de Sam.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et Peeves souffla :  
  
- Regarde !  
  
- Bin quoi ? Y a rien !  
  
- Si ! Willow traficotait un truc avec les joints !  
  
- QUOI ? C'EST VRAI ? TAYAU !!! SUS ! SUS ! POUFFSOUFFLE ! SERPENTARD ! AVEC MOI !!!! MONJOIE ET ST DENIS ! LUCIFER TREPASSE SI JE FAIBLIS !!!  
  
- TA GUEULE LEO ! hurla le poltergeist. Viens, on entre.  
  
Ils allèrent examiner les feuilles.  
  
- Je te crois, mon ami, fit Léo, mais ces feuilles ont l'air normale.  
  
- Elles le sont pas ! Elle utilisait une bouteille bleue avec une étiquette blanche. ( Il regarda autour de lui ) C'EST CELLE LA !  
  
Léo prit la bouteille "BUGS CONTROL". Grâce aux dessins et aux quelques raclements de tiroir de cerveau de Léo, elle put retrouver le sens : "contrôle des insectes."  
  
- Peeves, c'est du désherbant.  
  
- Je te jure !  
  
- Je te crois ! Mais bon, en tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi Sam est si bizarre. J'AI UNE RAISON POUR DECHIRER WILLOW !!!!! Pas qu'il m'en fallait une, bien sûr...  
  
Puis dans le château, un cri horrible retentit. C'était la voix de Willow.  
  
- Quesaco ? demanda Léo.  
  
- Viens, je vais te raconter., répondit Peeves d'un air malicieux.  
  
***  
  
Comme Peeves le pensait, Sam était à la bibliothèque et corrigeait des copies. Elle n'en avait plus que 5 à faire quand son amant, Bob Harris entra. Il alla s'installer directement à côté d'elle et commença à lui caresser la cuisse  
  
- Sam, commença le prof d'étude des moldus. Ginny m'a largué et j'espérais que tu allais virer Severus pour t'installer avec moi.  
  
Sam s'étrangla et se leva, loin de lui :  
  
- P-Pa-PARDON ?  
  
- Tu m'as compris. Je t'aime et je te veux pour femme.  
  
Bob se leva aussi. Il faisait un pas en avant et Sam en faisait un en arrière.  
  
- Bob, toi et moi c'était l'histoire d'une nuit, tu sais, dit le mage blanc.  
  
- NON ! Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Je sais que tu m'es fidèle. Tu ne couches plus avec ton mari, ni avec ce cadavre de Spike. Depuis moi, tu n'as personne et je le sais !  
  
Sam se retrouva acculée contre une étagère. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. En plus, le joint qu'elle fumait en corrigeant ses copies lui était monté à la tête. Elle en oubliait ses pouvoirs. Ne restait plus qu'une femme. Qui avait peur. Bob la lâcha et commença à chanter sur l'air de "Tainted love", version Manson.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to (Parfois, J'ai si envie de )  
  
Run away I've got to (m'enfuir et je dois)  
  
Get away (me casser)  
  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me (loin de cette douleur que tu m'as implanté)  
  
The love we share (notre nuit d'amour)  
  
Seems to go nowhere (ne nous mène nul part)  
  
And I've lost my light (j'ai perdu ma vie)  
  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night (cette sale journée où tu m'as r'jeté)  
  
Bob frappa l'étagère près de la tête de Sam qui sursauta. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'elle doucement  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) (Une fois dans tes bras)  
  
Now I'll run from you (J'en pars en courant)  
  
This tainted love you've given (Tu m'as donné un coup bas)  
  
I give you all a boy could give you (J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais)  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all (Bois mes larmes et pourtant j'en veux plus)  
  
Oh...tainted love (Oh... sale amour)  
  
Tainted love (sale amour)  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et chanta le couplet suivant avec une intensité grandissante.  
  
Now I know I've got to (Je sais bien que je dois)  
  
Run away I've got to (M'enfuir et je dois)  
  
Get away (me casser)  
  
I don't think you want any more from me (Je ne pense pas que tu veux encore de moi)  
  
To make things right (Pour tout mettre à plat)  
  
You need someone to hold you tight (Tu veux pas quelqu'un comme moi)  
  
And you think love is to pray (Pour toi, l'amour est sympa)  
  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way (Mais désolé, moi c'est pas comme ça)  
  
Il leva les bras et claqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sam et chanta contre ses lèvres.  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) (Une fois dans tes bras)  
  
Now I'll run from you (J'en pars en courant)  
  
This tainted love you've given (Tu m'as donné un coup bas)  
  
I give you all a boy could give you (J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais)  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all (Bois mes larmes et pourtant j'en veux plus)  
  
Oh...tainted love (Oh... sale amour)  
  
Tainted love (sale amour)  
  
La main du professeur homme s'aventura sur les fesses de Sam.  
  
Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease (Ne me touche pas, Je t'en supplie, non, pas comme ça)  
  
I love you though you hurt me so (Je t'aime même si tu me blesses)  
  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go (Maint'nant, je remballe tout et j'me casse)  
  
Il se jeta hors de portée de Sam et se mit à genoux devant elle.  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love (bénis moi d'ton sale amour)  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love (aime moi d'ton sale amour)  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love (viole moi d'ton sale amour)  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) (Une fois dans tes bras)  
  
Now I'll run from you (J'en pars en courant)  
  
This tainted love you've given (Tu m'as donné un coup bas)  
  
I give you all a boy could give you (J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais)  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all (Bois mes larmes et pourtant j'en veux plus)  
  
Oh...tainted love (Oh... sale amour)  
  
Tainted love (sale amour)  
  
Sam regarda Bob se calmer. Il était encore à genoux, prosterné devant elle.  
  
- Oh Bob, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?  
  
Sans répondre, le jeune homme hocha la tête en fixant le sol.  
  
- Tu sais, mon garçon, et bien tu as raison...  
  
Une musique rock s'éleva dans l'air et Sam se mit à chanter :  
  
I hate the world today (Maint'nant C'est la haine)  
  
You're so good to me (T'es si bon pour moi)  
  
I know but I can't change (mais rien me changera)  
  
Tried to tell you (J'ai essayé de t'en parler)  
  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath (mais je vois bien que tu ne changeras pas non plus)  
  
Innocent and sweet (Tu me penses pure)  
  
Yesterday I cried (Hier, c'était les larmes)  
  
Must have been relieved to see the softer side (Tu as du être content de m'voir lâcher les armes)  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused (T'inquiètes, ta confusion, je comprends très bien)  
  
I don't envy you (Je ne t'envie point)  
  
I'm a little bit of everything (Il y a des petits bouts de tout)  
  
All rolled into one (enterrés en moi)  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (Une salope, une maîtresse)  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother (Une gamine, et sa mère)  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (Et je pêche, suis une sainte)  
  
I do not feel ashamed (Et la honte, j'connais pas)  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream (tes enfers, et tes rêves,)  
  
I'm nothing in between (j' suis tout ça à la fois)  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way (Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi)  
  
So take me as I am (Prends moi comme je suis)  
  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man (Il va p'tet falloir que tu - t'endurcisses)  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous (et rassures toi, quand je commence à t'énerver)  
  
And I'm going to extremes (et qu'je commence à déconner)  
  
Tomorrow I will change (Demain, rien ne sera pareil,)  
  
And today won't mean a thing (et aujourd'hui ne compt'ra plus)  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (Une salope, une maîtresse)  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother (Une gamine, et sa mère)  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (Et je pêche, suis une sainte)  
  
I do not feel ashamed (Et la honte, j'connais pas)  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream (tes enfers, et tes rêves,)  
  
I'm nothing in between (j' suis tout ça à la fois)  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way (Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi)  
  
Just when you think, you got me figured out (Quand tu penses- me comprendre - enfin presque)  
  
The season's already changing (Car je n'suis déjà plus la même)  
  
I think it's cool, (C'est pas mal)  
  
you do what you do (Fais ce que tu dois)  
  
And don't try to save me (et laisse moi me couler)  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (Une salope, une maîtresse)  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother (Une gamine, et sa mère)  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (Et je pêche, suis une sainte)  
  
I do not feel ashamed (Et la honte, j'connais pas)  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream (tes enfers, et tes rêves,)  
  
I'm nothing in between (j' suis tout ça à la fois)  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way (Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi)  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease (Une salope, allumeuse)  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees (Une déesse à tes pieds)  
  
When you hurt, when you suffer (Quand t'as mal, quand t'es blessé)  
  
I'm your angel undercover (Je suis ton ange guérisseuse)  
  
I've been numb, I'm revived (J'étais morte, je revis)  
  
Can't say I'm not alive (Ne dis pas le contraire)  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way (Oh, Je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de ça)  
  
Durant la chanson, aucune des deux personnes présentes n'avaient bougé. Lui toujours à genoux, elle toujours appuyée contre la bibliothèque.  
  
Sam reprit d'une voix douce:  
  
- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, Bob. En tout cas, tu étais vraiment un bon coup.  
  
Sam voulait rentrer chez elle. Pas chez Severus, non, dans son appartement à Londres, avec Léo, quand tout était facile. Une vague de découragement s'abattit sur elle. Le mage blanc s'alluma un joint en clignant de l'oeil droit.  
  
Au moins Léo m'a appris quelque chose d'utile...  
  
En passant près du Grand Hall, Sam entendit une voix masculine chanter :  
  
J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça  
  
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi  
  
Toute en douceur  
  
Juste pour mon coeur  
  
Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
  
Que les draps s'en souviennent  
  
Je dormais dans son corps  
  
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime".  
  
Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
  
Si je savais où la trouver  
  
Donnez-moi l'espoir  
  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
  
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira  
  
Pendant que la voix chantait, Sam s'approcha et découvrit Drago Malefoy, appuyé contre une colonne, en train de regarder la pleine lune dehors. Elle sentit une pulsion dans sa gorge. Non ! Elle n'allait pas se mettre à chanter ce navet sonore, non non non...  
  
J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
  
Puis Sam se lança, horrifiée :  
  
Je rêve aussi  
  
Je n'ai rien fait pour ça  
  
J'ai mal dormi  
  
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
  
J'ai un peu froid  
  
Elle est faite pour moi  
  
Réveille-toi...  
  
Elle enserra Drago par derrière et appuya son visage contre son dos  
  
Toute en douceur  
  
Juste pour mon coeur  
  
Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
  
Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas  
  
Si je savais où la trouver  
  
Regarde-moi  
  
Donnez moi l'espoir  
  
Je suis à toi  
  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi  
  
Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller  
  
Drago se retourna et caressa son visage.  
  
Je t'attendais, regarde-moi  
  
A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver  
  
Ouvre tes bras  
  
Donnez moi un soir  
  
Je suis à toi  
  
Laissez-moi y croire  
  
Une vie juste pour toi et moi  
  
Et demain matin, tu seras là...  
  
- Fais moi oublier, murmura Sam dans les bras de l'auror qu'elle méprisait depuis toujours.  
  
-Tu es sûre ? demanda le jeune homme.  
  
- Oui, le reste, on verra demain.  
  
Drago embrassa Sam, et avec des gestes extrêmement doux, commença à la caresser.  
  
- Viens, on va dans mes quartiers, murmura t il à son oreille.  
  
Elle agréa en se collant encore à lui et en gémissant son plaisir. Ils se précipitèrent dans les appartements de Drago, ou ils firent du sport de chambre à niveau... international. Et c'est vers le milieu de la nuit que Sam rejoint la couche conjugale.  
  
* * *  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Chapitre suivant très intéressant, mais pour le savoir, envoyez-nous plein de reviews !!! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	13. Retour à la normal ?

Salut tout le monde !!!!

Oui je sais, on n'a pas uploadé depuis longtemps mais VDF 4 prend beaucoup de temps et nous avons nos vies rivées à mener…

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 13 : Retour à la normale ? 

- Bon, maintenant, ça fait chier... grogna Léo en arrivant au petit déjeuner avec Tara. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma grande ? demanda Spike qui buvait son mug de sang épaissi aux corn flakes. 

Léo fit un rapide tour de table du regard. 

- Où est cette pute de Rosenberg ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire... 

- LEO CA SUFFIT !!! s'exclama Sam qui venait d'arriver avec Severus. 

- Ecoute morue, tu commences à me faire chier à protéger cette pute. C'est elle qui nous a balancé ce démon danseur... 

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ça serait elle ? Pourquoi pas Sipke ? 

- PARCE QUE TETE DE FOIN N'A PAS LES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES SUFFISANTS, PAUVRE CRUCHE !!!! CA T'ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR OU T'ES TROP DEFONCE ?? Et puis arrête tes joints, parce que tu deviens de plus en plus conne ! s'exclama le mage noir en se levant.

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de Willow. 

- Bon, merci beaucoup ! Je me suis follement amusée. Ta promise est dans la grande salle. Elle est de taille moyenne, brune aux cheveux courts, et s'appelle Léo. Emporte-la rapidement, je ne veux plus la voir...

- Merci beaucoup, Miss Rosenberg. Ce fut un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. A un de ces jours, peut-être ! se mit à rire le démon en se volatilisant.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves se planquaient sous les tables, car une violente dispute venait d'éclater. 

- NON MAIS T'ES FRANCHEMENT CON QUAND TU T'Y METS !!! hurlait Léo. 

- C'EST TOI !! TOUT CA PARCE QU'ELLE A UN PEU DRAGUE TA FEMME TU PEUX PAS LA BLAIRER !!! criait Sam. 

- UN PEU ? ATTEND, T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX ET LES OREILLES ??? TU DEVRAIS ARRETER LE SHIT, J'CROIS QUE PEEVES A RAIS...

- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama une voix grave. 

- TA GUEULE ! ON A PAS FINI !! hurlèrent en choeur les deux mages en se retournant. 

Cependant, elles éclatèrent de rire à la vue du démon qui se trouvait devant elles. 

- Putain c'qu'il est laid ! ricana le mage noir. 

- Pour une fois, Léo, on est d'accord ! continua de rire Sam. 

- Mais enfin, miss Léo, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son roi... répliqua doucement le démon en claquant des doigts.

Le mage noir se trouva affublé d'une superbe robe rouge dos nue à la place de son jean noir troué et de sa chemise snoopy (tiens, ça faisait longtemps !).

- ARGGGGGGGGHHH ! C'est quoi cte merde ??? hurla l'ex serpentard en voyant la robe. 

- Ca te va très bien, mon coeur, sourit Tara en matant discrètement sa femme. 

- Vous êtes sublime. Bon, je vous emmène dans mon royaume, poursuivit Sweet. 

- NON MAIS T'AS CRAQUE ! J't'aurai buté avant ! grogna le mage noir en s'approchant de l'indésirable. 

Elle tenta de lui filer un coup de pied, mais fut gênée par la robe. 

-J'savais bien que c'était de la merde... Bon, let's go ! s'exclama-t-elle en déchirant le côté de la robe. 

- LEO ! PAS DE BASTON S'IL TE PLAIT ! On doit finir notre discussion avant ! fit remarquer Sam. 

Léo se tourna vers elle. 

- Putain, donne moi deux secondes ! Ca va être vite régler ! répondit le mage noir en faisant apparaître son sabre. 

Quand elle se remit face au démon, ce dernier, ayant vu le tatouage, était mort de peur. 

- V... Vous êtes la f... fille de L... Lucifer ? bégaya-t-il. 

- Ouais, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dans une minute t'es mort ! 

- On m'a encore trompé ! Je hais ces humains ! siffla le démon en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. 

- Bon, maintenant qu'il s'est barré, finissons-en, morue ! grogna Sam, les mains sur les hanches. 

- Oh toi, tu me fais chier ! Tu vois pas que mon jouet s'est fait la malle ! J'suis verte ! Et puis, tu me gonfles avec ta Willow ! Pacse-toi avec elle si tu l'aimes tant que ça ! répliqua Léo avant de se téléporter.

- Mais c'qu'elle est conne... grogna Sam en partant vers sa salle de cours, suivi de Severus, qui trouvait que, pour une fois, le mage noir n'avait pas tort. Il y avait un truc de louche, mais quoi ?

Les jours passaient, les anniversaires de Sam et Léo arrivèrent vite et elles firent une fête d'enfer pour leurs 22 ans (les poufsouffle, pour montrer leur attachement à leur directrice, avaient gagné leur premier match de quidditch. Il faut dire que Léo les avait entraîné en secret, et tous avaient joué sur des skates.). Puis Noël arriva enfin. Les élèves repartirent chez eux pour deux semaines, et les profs profitaient de ce petit moment de répit. Vraiment petit, car, le soir de Noël...

- WILLOW !!! J'AI UN CADEAU POUR TOI !!! hurla Léo en entrant dans la grande salle. 

Tout le monde fut éberlué. Willow commença à trembler, craignant le pire. 

- Léo, ne la provoque pas... murmura Tara qui s'était levée. 

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, aujourd'hui, c'est la trêve de Noël ! Tiens Willow, et JOYEUX NOEL !!! 

Le mage noir donna à la rouquine une enveloppe rouge avec un ruban vert. Le prof de botanique, méfiante, l'ouvrit doucement. 

- Un billet d'avion pour le Japon ? Merci c'est gentil Eléonore... murmura Willow, attendrie par le geste. 

Les professeurs étaient sur le cul, Tara et Severus les premiers. Hermione murmurait inlassablement "traîtresse..." quand Willow fronça les sourcils.

- Mais... tu n'as pris que l'allé ! Tu as oublié le billet de retour ! s'exclama la rouquine. 

- Non, non, c'est fait exprès. Tu prends le vol et tu te casses, connasse !!!! s'exclama Léo en attrapant la rousse et en la téléportant.

- MORUE !!! T'ES TROP CHIANTE !! s'exclama Sam quand son amie revint deux secondes plus tard. Tu l'as emmenée ou ??? 

- Dans ton cul ! répliqua sèchement le mage noir. AIEUH ! 

- Eléonore, dis-nous où est Willow, sinon c'est deux semaines de ceinture... dit froidement Tara. 

- Je viens de lui offrir un stage de botanique au coeur de la forêt amazonienne. Tu sais, avec les pygmées, les anacondas, les mygales, les serpents venimeux, les insectes tueurs et mangeurs d'homme... Tu veux aller la chercher, mon coeur ?

Tara frémit à l'idée d'aller chercher son ex au milieu de bestioles répugnantes et se dit finalement que Willow arrivera bien à rentrer toute seule. Cependant, Sam ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle disparut en un pop sonore et revint, une demi heure après, tenant une rouquine terrifiée. 

Hermione, Severus, Sirius et Léo grognèrent de la revoir vivante et le mage blanc, ignorant tous les regards noirs qui se posaient sur elle, raccompagna son amie dans ses appartements. Le reste de la soirée passa calmement.

***  
Le lendemain matin, une silhouette se glissa chez Sirius. Celui-ci lisait dans son fauteuil devant le feu. La personne posa ses mains sur les yeux de Sirius qui fit un bond en se levant et se retourna, baguette à la main.  
  
- REMUS !  
  
Le loup-garou sourit et écarta ses bras. Sirius sauta par dessus le fauteuil et s'y précipita. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent.

- Comment se passe ton traitement ? demanda Patmol.

- C'est bientôt fini.. Plus que deux mois et je serai avec toi !  
  
- Ca te dit un peu de sport de chambre ?

- Avec plaisir... répondit le loup garou avant d'emmener son amant vers le lit.

* * *

  
Sam tira une grande latte sur son joint. Elle était frustrée. Sexuellement frustrée. Elle avait besoin de sexe et maintenant. Elle compta sur les doigts les mecs qu'elle pourrait se faire :  
  
- Severus, comme les scouts, toujours prêts. Doux, patient, passionné et amoureux. NON !   
  
  


Elle continua à fumer, plongée dans son inventaire.  
  
- Bob Harris, comme les lapins, vite mais plein de fois. Pressé, résistant, dominateur et obsédé. NON

- Spike, comme un sadomaso, violent et brutal. Ca résumait tout mais un super bon coup, une légère obsession des menottes. NON  
  
- Drago, comme un homme, il trempe sa nouille et s'endort. Doux, attentif, obstiné et il sait se servir de ses "atouts". NON  
  
Elle avait besoin de changement. Elle avait besoin d'un mec qui ne réagissait pas comme un mec mais qui bandait. Elle considéra aller voir Willow pour une femme qui assumait sa part mec mais non, elle aimait trop la queue. Ce qui l'amena à penser aux homos. Quel homo homme connaissait elle et qui était beau et bien foutu ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse : SIRIUS ! Voila une idée qu'elle était bonne !  
  
Elle courut dans le grand Hall, croisa Léo qu'elle bouscula au passage. Elle vit Minerva qui sortait de la Grande Salle et lui demanda :  
  
- Sirius, il est où ?  
  
- Sirius, chez lui, mais je crois que vous ne devriez pas le dérang...  
  
- Ta gueule ! Merci du renseignement...  
  
Elle courut jusque chez Sirius mais le hasard voulut qu'elle croise son mari.  
  
- Ma chérie, tu sais, j'ai envie...  
  
- Non, pas maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête !  
  
Severus la regarda, confus. Sam sautillait presque, elle regardait sans cesse derrière lui, et semblait très nerveuse. Et son regard ! Elle ne le regardait plus comme ça, un regard fiévreux, passionné et impatient. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé comme ça, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Severus eut un sourire carnassier, la nuit allait être géniale. Se réveiller seul et les douches, il commençait à en avoir plein le cul.  
  
- Tu veux une potion pour ça ? demanda t il.  
  
- Non, j'ai déjà pris deux aspirines.  
  
« _Mais il va me lâcher ! »_  
  
- Et ce que j'allais dire, reprit le maître des potions, c'est que j'avais envie de partir en vacances avec toi, que dirais tu de partir pendant les grandes vacances sur une île déserte ? Rien que toi, moi et la mer... Et des heures de plaisir ininterrompu...  
  
Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Mais Sam se dégagea et dit d'une voix sèche.  
  
- Severus ! J'ai à faire ! En plus, tu dois aller voir Minerva pour préparer les matches de quidditch, je te rappelle !

Severus soupira et partit en disant d'une petite voix :  
  
- On se voit ce soir... Tu sais que je t'aime ?  
  
Ce à quoi Sam ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle continua sa course vers les appartements de Sirius. Elle frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait un silencio sur la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte avec un alohomora. Elle entendit des cris masculins de deux différentes voix et ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur.  
  
- Oh Rémus... Rééééémuuuuuuuusssssssss !!  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et pensa  


« _Putain j'y crois pas ! J'aurais parié que c'était lui le mec dans le couple. Tant mieux, j'en aurais deux pour le prix d'un ! »_  
  
Sam entra violemment en hurlant imperio. Les deux hommes se raidirent et attendirent ses ordres. 

- Joyeux Noël messieurs... murmura-t-elle en s'allumant un joint.

Le mage blanc eut un grand sourire. Cette imperio donna lieu à une des scènes les plus obscènes jamais imaginées. Pour la décence et la morale de nos plus jeunes lecteurs, nous ne la décrirons pas.   
  
Quand Sam fut satisfaite ( et cela mit longtemps ), elle fit un sortilège d'amnésie sur les deux hommes et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant..  
  
***  
  
  


Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut une lettre de Lupin, lui disant être passé une soirée à Poudlard, mais que c'était assez flou dans sa mémoire. Harry soupira et se promit de dire à Patmol de ne pos prendre exemple sur Léo et d'arrêter la picole.

  
 Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Les cours continuaient, les examens approchaient, et les tensions Léo/Willow devenaient plus fréquentes. La prof de botanique prenait un malin plaisir à retirer des points pour tout et n'importe quoi à la maison du mage noir. En ayant plus que marre, une délégation d'élèves alla voir l'ex serpentard dans son bureau.

- LEO !! RAS LE BOL DE LA MORUE !! beugla le préfet en chef en entrant dans le bureau du mage noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? demanda le mage noir en s'allumant une clope.

- Elle vient de nous retirer 50 points parce qu'Eléanor Branstone a fait tomber son stylo ! Ca ne peut plus durer.

- Ok les mecs, maintenant, ça va chier ! J'ai une idée... Venez avec moi, prenez vos baguettes, on va rigoler. PEEVES !!!!!!!!!! RAMENE TES FESSES !!!!!!!!!!

La petite troupe, rejointe par le fantôme, se dirigea au pas de course vers les serres, dans lesquelles la rouquine donnait un cours au 5 ème année de Serpentard. Ces derniers virent arriver leur ancienne préfète en chef et s'attendaient à un peu de distraction, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Sur ordre de Léo, les plantes qui entouraient la rouquine furent métamorphosées en plantes carnivores géantes, mais Willow ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Ce fut quand elle attrapa une feuille pour faire l'étude devant ses élèves qu'une plante lui avala la moitié du corps, tandis que les autres essayaient elles aussi d'avoir leur part de repas. Les élèves de serpentard applaudissaient à tout rompre, et encourageaient les plantes à la digérer rapidement. Cependant Sam, alertée par tout ce boucan, sortit de sa serre à joint en courant et vint à la rescousse de son amie, au grand désespoir des élèves. Léo et ses poufsouffles, prévenu par Peeves qui montait la garde, invisible, disparurent rapidement avant de se faire engueuler par un mage blanc remonté.

* * *

Arriva le 14 février...   
  
-Harry ! Mon chéri !  
  
Harry releva la tête. Hermione venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les jambes, dévoilant sa peau nacrée. Harry était étonné. Mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle vienne comme ça l'allumer...  
  
Le jeune homme caressa la chair de sa copine et se leva. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.  
  
  


- Viens, on va dans notre chambre... dit-il sensuellement.  
  
Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.   
  
  


- QUOI ? MAIS TU PENSES QU'A CA ????  
  
  


- Enfin, ma bibiche...  
  
  


- NON PAS TA BIBICHE ! JE PEUX PORTER UNE ROBE SANS QUE TU PRENNES CA POUR QUE J'AI ENVIE D'AVOIR DU SEXE !!!  
  
Hermione s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de s'apercevoir que sa phrase ne voulait rien dire. Puis elle reprit de plus belle :  
  
  


- Y EN A PLEIN LE CUL !!!! VOUS LES MECS PENSEZ QU'A CA !!! VOTRE CERVEAU, C'EST VOTRE BITE !!! ET VOS COUILLES !!!   
  
  


- Mon canard...

- TA GUEULE !

- Ma poule...

- TA GUEULE 

- Ma chatte en chaleur...  
  
  


Hermione le gifla violemment. 

- QUAND JE SERAIS MALADE, TU M'ENVERRAS VOIR LE VETO, DUCON ????? QUAND TU TE SERAS CALME, VIENS ME VOIR ! OBSEDE !!!!

- Willow avait raison...

- QUOI ?? Que vient-elle faire là cette pute !

- Pour une fois, elle n'a pas raconté de conneries. Elle a dit que notre couple bat de l'aile. Et c'est vrai... J'ai l'impression de t'aimer moins qu'avant. Que dirais-tu d'un break ? demanda froidement le survivant.  
  
Hermione partit de la pièce comme une furie. Harry se rassit, se prit la tête dans les mains. Et toujours cette maudite érection qui ne se décidait pas à quitter la scène. Il envisageait sérieusement de prendre les choses en main ou d'aller prendre une douche froide, quand soudain, il entendit une voix.

- Tu as un problème ?  
  


***

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!!  
 

Oui oui, on sait, on est cruel. Gros bisous !

Ripper et Léo


	14. DEPART BRUSQUE

Bonsoir tout lemonde !!  
  
Comment va ?? Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre de VDF ! Ripper et moi remercions tous nos revieweurs. Merci, merci, merci !! Allez, gros bisous, et bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 14 : DEPART BRUSQUE :  
  
Au même moment...  
  
- JE TE DIS QUE C'EST UNE SALOPE ! T'AS PAS ENCORE PIGE AVEC LE TEMPS !!!! hurla Léo.  
  
- TU AS TORT !! TU DIS CA PARCE QUE C'EST MON EX !!! cria Tara plus fort que sa femme.  
  
- PUTAIN ! MAIS TU ES LENTE DU BULBE !! T'as pas vu toutes les emmerdes qu'elle a crée depuis le début d'année ! Et le démon, c'est mon cul qui l'a fait apparaître peut-être ???  
  
- C'est toi qui la provoquais !! répliqua sèchement le professeur de DCFM. ET NE ME PARLE PLUS SUR CE TON !  
  
- TU SAIS QUE J'AI RAISON, MAIS T'ES TROP FIERE POUR L'AVOUER ! Et tu veux que je te parle désagréablement ? TAIS-TOI FEMME ! VA TE FAIRE EPILER, TU SERAS PEUT-ETRE DE MEILLEURE HUMEUR !! C'EST ASSEZ MACHO POUR TOI ??? Tiens, j'ai mieux : CENDRILLON, RETOURNE DANS TA CUISINE !!!  
  
La main de Tara partit rapidement : Léo venait de se prendre une claque.  
  
- Léo, c'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça ! Je divorce !  
  
- C'est ça, barre-toi, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !  
  
Tara sortit folle furieuse. Léo s'allongea sur le lit, et s'alluma un pét', quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. * * *  
  
En larme, Hermione se réfugia chez Léo. La directrice de Serdaigle faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Morue ?  
  
- Tara n'est pas là ?  
  
- Non, j'me suis engueulée avec elle....  
  
Hermione versa des larmes encore plus grande et murmura en s'asseyant :  
  
- Toi, au moins c'est pas des mammifères...  
  
- Hermione, peux-tu traduire tes paroles ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Les mecs, c'est que des obsédés !  
  
- Bien contente que tu t'en rendes compte ! PASSE AUX MEUFS ! hurla Léo, super contente d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie homo.  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione, j'aime Harry, le problème c'est qu'il ne pense qu'au sexe.  
  
- Ben c'est un mec, répliqua le mage noir. C'est dans le contrat ! Pense avec ta queue, réfléchis avec tes couilles. Surtout à 19 ans. - Ouais peut-être... En tout cas, il a commencé à me prendre la gueule, il a discuté avec cette salope de Willow, et deux heures après il m'a jeté. Et toi, pour Tara ?  
  
- Pareil... Deuxième effet Willow. Je vais lui péter la gueule, à cette pute... Viens, bois un coup, ça va te détendre !  
  
Léo se traîna jusqu'au bar et sortit quatre de bouteilles de Jack Da'. Le mage noir en fila une à son amie. Hermione en avale une grosse gorgée avant de la recracher en fines gouttelettes.  
  
- Mais comment tu fais pour boire ce tord-boyaux ?  
  
- Maieeuuuuh ! On gâche pas le Dieu Jack Da' !!  
  
Et Léo finit la bouteille. Hermione, pour être polie, en but deux verres. Elle avait à présent la tête qui tournait.  
  
- Il avait un goût bizarre..., observa le mage noir. On aurait dit du Lawson... Il était ptet périmé !  
  
La directrice de Serdaigle recommença à pleurer. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Puis Léo fit une chose complètement inattendue de sa part.  
  
Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots de Hermione s'arrêtèrent et elle s'accrocha à la Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Léo prit Hermione par le menton et la força à la regarder. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione se laissa faire plaisamment, puis murmura contre les lèvres du mage noir :  
  
- Tu fais quoi, là ?  
  
- Je sais pas mais j'en ai envie...  
  
- Tara va être furax...  
  
- M'en fous...  
  
Et les deux femmes s'abandonnèrent à leur passion. La directrice de Serdaigle retira son haut, et se jeta sur Léo. Un long baiser langoureux s'en suivit. Elles se déshabillèrent rapidement et se glissèrent sous les draps. Après s'être caressées longuement, Léo prit possession de l'intimité d'Hermione. Cette dernière, pour que sa partenaire ne se sente pas lésée, fit la même chose. Elles faisaient des mouvements de va et vient, de plus en plus rapide. Les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, mais Tara choisit ce moment pour entrer dans l'appartement. Elle resta interdite. Hermione et Léo s'arrêtèrent net. Tara s'approcha des bouteilles à moitié vide.  
  
- Léo, dit-elle froidement. C'est clair net et précis, je divorce. Et ne viens pas te... Attend, c'est pas du whisky ! dit-elle en reniflant la bouteille à moitié finit sur le bureau.  
  
- Ben si, c'est pas de la pisse ! s'exclama Léo, serrant Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
Tara fit apparaître deux fioles de déssoulage avec anti poison et les fit boire de force aux deux jeunes femmes. La potion eut un effet immédiat. Léo vira Hermione de ses bras, tandis que la directrice de Serdaigle s'enroulait dans une couverture.  
  
- Mon dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ? demanda Hermione, paniquée.  
  
- Tara, je... Je l'ai pas fait exprès, crois-moi ! s'exclama Léo, morte de honte.  
  
- Je sais, on a empoisonné ton alcool, murmura Tara, tristement.  
  
- PUTAIN ! C'EST WILLOW !!! hurlèrent Hermione et Léo en même temps.  
  
- Merde, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... murmura la prof de DCFM.  
  
Les trois femmes se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Léo et Hermione se rhabillèrent rapidement et toutes se précipitèrent vers le bureau d'Harry.  
  
***  
  
5 minutes plus tard, les 3 jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bureau du survivant. Hermione tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci était fermée.  
  
- Il y un sort de d'entrave dessus ! s'exclama Tara.  
  
La directrice de serdaigle tenta un alohomora mais cela ne marcha pas.  
  
- Oh l'enculé ! Il l'a fermé à clef ! s'exclama Léo. Mesdemoiselles, laissez faire la professionnelle !  
  
Elle prit son élan, se jeta contre la porte et se rétama dessus comme une crêpe. La porte était faite dans un chêne coupé lors des rénovations de Poudlard au 19ème siècle. La serpentard se releva, le nez en sang. Tara passa sa main devant le nez de sa compagne et arrêta le saignement. Léo leva un sourcil, signe d'une réflexion approfondie, et fit :  
  
- IL FAUT ENFONCER LA PORTE !!!! Tara, t'es quel signe astrologique ?  
  
- Euh... Bélier, pourquoi ? demanda la blonde, l'air étonnée. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
Le mage noir eut un sourire diabolique.  
  
- Toi, tu vas m'aider, répliqua l'ex serpentard.  
  
Léo attrapa la blonde par la taille et lui enfonça la tête dans la porte.  
  
- LEO !!! hurla Hermione. Il y a sûrement plus simple pour ouvrir la porte !!!  
  
- Mais non ! répondit la serpentard. Tu prends quelqu'un, tu lui colles la tête dans la porte et la porte s'ouvre ! CQFD ! Y'a rien de plus simple !  
  
- Oui, mais... objecta la directrice de serdaigle, la porte est toujours fermée !  
  
A l'insu des deux jeunes femmes, Tara s'était relevée et se tenait derrière Léo en mode Tara mandaleuse.  
  
- AIEUH AIEUH AIEUH !!!!! Mais euh...  
  
Tara, hors d'elle, chopa Léo et l'encastra elle aussi dans la porte. Même si Léo avait la tête extra dure, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
- Putain, ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens lors des rénovations, pensa Hermione.  
  
- JE SAIS !! hurla le mage noir. On est trois femmes, on doit ouvrir une porte infranchissable, on est... LES DROLES DE DAMES !!!!!!  
  
Le générique de la série retentit et, sur un geste de la serpentard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes vêtues de vêtements moulant et sexy, Léo au milieu, flingue levé, Hermione à sa droite, Tara à sa gauche. La serpentard prit une épingle dans les cheveux de sa bien aimée, se mit à genoux, et crocheta la serrure. La porte céda enfin.  
  
- JE LE SAVAIS !!! JE SAVAIS QUE CA ME SERVIRAIT UN JOUR !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce et là, ce fut le drame.  
  
Harry était assis sur son bureau mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y travaillait pas. En effet, Sam Rogue dite le choipeau (car tout Poudlard y était passé) était nue sur ses genoux et visiblement, elle avait prit le problème d'érection d'Harry en main, enfin, pas tout à fait en main... Bref, elle s'en était occupée quoi ! Les deux amants se figèrent. Le survivant regarda horrifié les trois intruses. D'un geste de la main, avant de vomir, Léo dégagea Sam des genoux d'Harry. Hermione s'avança vers son petit copain, et lui colla la baffe des baffes, la baffe mère, une baffe qui lui value un regard admiratif de Tara, pourtant reine incontestée des mandales.  
  
- C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Comme si la situation n'était pas à son extrême, la pétasse de Rosenberg entra à son tour dans la pièce. Léo serra les poings.  
  
- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, SALOPE ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive.  
  
- Sam m'a appelé à l'aide par télépathie, alors j'accoure, répondit la rouquine.  
  
Les trois jeunes femmes et Harry fusillèrent Sam du regard. Celle-ci se fit toute petite dans son coin et se ralluma un pétard.  
  
- Willow j'en ai marre d'ici ! finit-elle par dire.  
  
La rouquine sourit d'un air mauvais.  
  
- Ca y est, elle est mienne ! pensa le prof de botanique.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla et prit la main de Sam.  
  
- Transporte nous à Sunnydale...  
  
Sam obéit et POP ! Plus personne.  
  
- Putain, elle nous fait quoi la conasse ? s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Après s'être remise de la trahison de Sam (ce qui prit 15 secondes), elle regarda Harry d'un air froid et méprisant et dit :  
  
- Toi, je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi...  
  
Hermione sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le parc, près du lac. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Tara, faut prévenir Severus. Tu t'en occupes ? demanda Léo à sa femme.  
  
Elles étaient retournées dans leurs appartements, encore sous le choc du départ de Sam et Willow.  
  
- Ok, mais il va mal réagir... Merde ! grogna l'américaine. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?  
  
- On va attendre qu'elles se manifestent. Je récupère Sam, on fout Willow dans le coltard, on la juge et hop, en taule !  
  
- On peut pas faire ça ! Légalement, elle n'a commis aucun crime...  
  
- Que nenni ma chérie ! Elle a empoisonné Sam avec du shit. Peeves me l'avait dit, j'y croyais pas vraiment, mais vu son comportement, ça tient ! Et puis, sens moi ça !  
  
Le mage noir sortit un mégo de sa poche. Tara le prit, le tourna sous tous les angles.  
  
- Ouais, en effet, il a une drôle d'odeur !  
  
- Maintenant, va prévenir Sev, j'vais essayer de consoler Hermione... On se retrouve ce soir...  
  
Léo embrassa sa compagne et se téléporta. Tara se dirigea doucement vers les appartements du maître des potions. Ce dernier devint fou furieux quand l'américaine lui apprit la fuite de sa femme avec la rouquine, et commença à tout casser dans son salon. Le prof de DCFM lui jeta un sort pour qu'il se repose, puis sortit de la pièce.  
  
Le soir même, Léo alla chercher Lupin aux Etats-Unis, ce dernier ayant fini son traitement expérimental, et le ramena à Poudlard. Minerva attribua à Sirius le poste de prof de sortilège et Remus se vit attribuer celui de botanique. Les élèves de gryffondor étaient en pleine dépression dans leur salle commune. Ginny essayait en vain de leur remonter le moral avec Minerva. La directrice eut une idée et appela Tara. Cette dernière débarqua rapidement et à sa grande surprise, dut reprendre la direction de la maison gryffondor (« seulement pour la soirée ! » avait précisé Minerva). Elle passa ainsi sa soirée à consoler les élèves, et tout le monde du reconnaître qu'elle y arrivait à merveille.  
  
La fuite de Sam et de Willow fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard. La gazette du sorcier en avait fait sa première page dès le lendemain matin. Cependant, les jours, les semaines passaient mais point de nouvelles des deux amantes. Ce qui inquiétait le corps professoral de Poudlard. Elles préparaient un sale coup, mais lequel ? 


	15. Pauvres examinateurs

Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne lecture. 

CHAPITRE 15 : Pauvres examinateurs.... 

Arrivèrent enfin les vacances de pâques. Peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard, préférant retourner chez eux. Minerva marchait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs, tenant un parchemin froissé dans sa main droite. Elle bouscula au passage deux élèves qui grognèrent de douleur, mais cela ne la perturba pas. Elle s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes devant une porte, frappa énergiquement et entra sans attendre la permission. La directrice de Poudlard vit Léo à son bureau, apparemment en grande concentration, les yeux fermés.

" Elle doit chercher un moyen de retrouver et de combattre les deux folles " se dit la directrice.   
  


Soudain, Léo ouvrit les yeux.   
  


- J'AI REUSSI !! hurla la serpentard.   
  


Minerva plissa les yeux et comprit : son ancienne élève était en train de rouler un joint.   
  


- J'ai réussi à rouler un joint les yeux fermés ! YESS !!!   
  


- PROFESSEUR HEDGES !!! hurla McGonagall en tapant du poing sur le bureau.   
  


La concernée sursauta.   
  


- Quoi ? Kescequiya ?   
  


- Nous avons un problème...   
  


- ROSENBERG EST REVENUE ? ELLE EST OU QUE JE LUI PETE SA GUEULE ? s'exclama le mage noir en se levant d'un bond.   
  


- Non, pas ça ! sécha Minerva, énervée. J'ai reçu des hiboux de plainte venant du conseil d'administration de l'école. Les membres me font remarquer que vous n'êtes pas diplômée, contrairement à tous vos collègues. Je vous ai donc inscrite à une semaine de cours intensif à la fac de Londres. Vous passerez vos aspic dans 10 jours...

- KOA ??? MAIS T'AS CRAQUE LA VIOCQUE ??   
  


- HEDGES ! Vous irez un point c'est tout !   
  


- Mais dans ton cul oui ! J'allais déjà pas à la fac quand j'étais moldue, j'vois pas pourquoi j'irai maintenant.   
  


- VOUS IREZ !!!!   
  


- NON !   
  


- SI !!!   
  


- NON !! Et je te rote à la gueule et te pisse au cul morue, et en zigzag connasse.   
  


- Léo !!! s'exclamèrent deux voix bien connues.   
  


Minerva et la serpentard se retournèrent et virent Tara et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver.   
  


- Ma chérie, tu iras... Pour me faire plaisir... reprit doucement la prof de DCFM.   
  


- NON ! reprit Léo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.   
  


- Je t'accompagnerai ! s'exclama Hermione. Profitons-en, ce sont les vacances ! Quand est le premier cours ?   
  


- Cet après midi, à 14 heures... grogna Minerva. Hedges, vous irez, et pas de discussion !   
  


Sur ces mots d'une tendresse infinie, Minerva tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Tara traîna Léo dans leur appartements, tentant en vain de lui donner une vague apparence humaine, tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait dans sa chambre pour prendre plumes, parchemins et encriers.

A 13h30, la directrice de Serdaigle fit transplaner de force celle de Pouffsouffle et elles arrivèrent dans la cour de la faculté de magie. Elles commençaient par une heure de métamorphose. Hermione traîna son amie vers l'amphi indiqué. Cependant, Léo réussit quand même à faire asseoir Miss Je sais tout au fond de la salle. Les étudiants regardaient l'ex serpentard avec amusement. Quand le prof entra, le silence se fit.

- Bonjour à tous. Nous allons commencer la métamorphose animagus, commença le maître de conférence. Vous étudierez la théorie avec moi, et la pratique en TD...

Léo le coupa en baillant bruyamment. Le professeur la regarda d'un air méchant, puis reprit :   
  


- Première leçon, choisir son animal...   
  


Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne prit pas de note et regardait le mage noir.   
  


- Léo... J'me fais un peu chier... murmura la directrice de Serdaigle.   
  


- Ok, j'vais arranger ça ! ricana doucement l'ex serpentard.   
  


- Non, ne fais pas de bêtise... on pourrait sortir discrètement.   
  


Mais la directrice de Pouffsouffle n'écouta pas son amie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le plus beau rot jamais existé. Le professeur arrêta la lecture de son cour et la regarda, furieux.

- MISS !!! Venez ici !!! s'exclama-t-il.   
  


Les étudiants commencèrent à se moquer de l'ex serpentard. Léo se leva, retira sa veste, se trouvant en débardeur devant l'amphi et s'approcha de la chaire. A la vue du tatouage, quelques élèves, les plus cultivés, arrêtèrent net de ricaner. L'ex serpentard se planta devant le prof et s'alluma une clope.

- Tu me veux quoi, le vieux ? demanda Léo d'un ton froid.   
  


- Votre nom, jeune péronnelle, que je puisse faire un rapport et vous virer de cette fac ! siffla le maître.   
  


- Ok papi, prend des notes. Je suis Eléonore Hedges, directrice de la maison Pouffsouffle à Poudlard, professeur de métamorphose suite à la nomination de Minerva McGonagall au poste de directrice de Poudlard, mage noir depuis deux ans, principale responsable de la mort de Voldemort et, accessoirement, fille de Lucifer. Tu veux en plus mes mensurations, ou ça te suffit ?

Le professeur lâcha sa plume et regarda l'élève d'un air abasourdi. Léo lui arracha son cours des mains et commença à le lire rapidement, en grognant " Pff... mal expliqué... incomplet... Je fais ça avec mes 7ème année... La fac, quelle bande de merdeux... ". Elle fit apparaître un stylo rouge et commença à corriger les notes du prof. Dans la salle, on n'entendait que les bruits du stylo sur les feuilles du prof. Hermione se retenait de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Léo rendit les parchemins au maître en lançant un tonitruant : " Là, vous avez enfin un cours potable... Je vous ai même rajouter une leçon sur la métamorphose de l'eau en Jack Da' ! "

Elle retourna à sa place et prit ses affaires.   
  


- Viens Hermione, on dégage, ça craint ici !   
  


Les deux jeunes professeurs sortirent de la classe, Léo s'allumant un joint.   
  


- Le prochain cours est sortilège...   
  


- Le genre de truc qu'on faisait avec Flitwick ? Genre Allo morue et wings leviosa ? C'est de la magie blanche cette merde ?

- C'est Alohomora et, non, ce ne sonr pas des ailes de poulets, mais Wingardium Leviosa... Mais en gros, c'est ça ! Ensuite nous aurons initiation à la magie noire et pour finir, défense contre les forces du mal... Et ça tous les jours... dit Hermione en observant l'emploi du temps.

- Ouais, et bien, elle a craqué Minerva. J'y vais aujourd'hui pour lui faire plaisir, et basta !!!   
  


Hermione soupira et elles visitèrent le campus en attendant le cours suivant, qui ne fut pas triste. Léo ratait quasiment tous ses sorts. La seule chose qu'elle réussissait en magie blanche, c'est la lévitation (elle avait fait voler son paquet de clope dans toute la salle), l'apparition et la disparition d'objet, et l'allumage (elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire apparaître une bouteille de Vodka et un joint, qu'elle avait allumé par la suite au grand dam du professeur).

Cependant, l'initiation à la magie noire fut pire : au bout de 5 minutes seulement, le maître de conférence était en larme tandis que Léo avait fait une démonstration du sortilège de la mort sur un rat. Il y avait à présent de la cervelle et des entrailles partout.

L'ex serpentard se défoula ensuite pendant le cours de DCFM, pendant lequel elle prit la place du prof pour raconter la bataille contre Voldemort, et ses nombreux séjours en Enfer, dont la fameuse guerre inter-démon.

Quand elles rentrèrent à Poudlard, Hermione était désespérée. Léo fit bien comprendre à Minerva qu'elle ne gâcherait pas ses vacances en cours avec des profs incompétents et des élèves illettrés.

Minerva, pour se venger, retourna dans son bureau et se mit à rédiger un hibou. Après dîner, Tara partit faire une ronde. Quand elle passa près du bureau de la directrice, elle entendit cette dernière rire comme une démente. S'inquiétant de la santé mentale de sa collègue, le professeur de DCFM colla son oreille contre la porte.

- DEMAIN ELLE SERA RECALEE !!! VENGEANCE !!! ELLE VA PASSER TOUS LES ASPICS DE TOUTES LES MATIERES !!!! riait Minerva en s'avalant un tube de Prozac.

Tara se téléporta dans les appartements de Severus.   
  


- SEV' ! Y'a un problème ! s'exclama Tara.   
  


Severus posa son journal.   
  


- Qu'est-ce que Léo a encore fait ? soupira-t-il.   
  


- Rien, et c'est bien cela le problème. Elle passe les examens demain matin, et dans toutes les matières. Peux-tu m'aider à la faire réviser.

- OK ! C'est parti ! dit le maître des potions en prenant une multitude de livre. Appelons Hermione, elle ne sera pas de trop...

Tara, Sev, et Hermione, réveillée à l'insu de son plein gré débarquèrent en trombe dans les appartements des deux mariées.

- LEO !!! AU BOULOT ! Tu passes tes aspics demain ! s'exclama Hermione.   
  


La serpentard était dans son lit, verre de Jack Da' à la main.   
  


- On commence par la botanique... dit calmement Tara en ouvrant en livre.   
  


- C'est bon, j'ai déjà révisé ! ricana Léo en montrant un mégot de joint.   
  


- Léo, sérieusement, faut que tu bosses....   
  


- J'ai dit non !!!  
  
- Tu te rappelles tes douloureuses semaines de chasteté ?  
  
- Euuh oui ? fit le mage noir.  
  
- Et bien ça va recommencer si tu bosses pas illico presto !!!!! Debout faignasse ! A la fin de la nuit, tu sauras chacun de ces bouquins par coeur du nom du traducteur au numéro d'impression ! Et en passant par le contenu ! hurla Tara.  
  
Léo se jeta hors du lit et se mit au garde à vue. Hermione et Severus s'étaient figés, horriblement raides dans l'encoignure de la porte.  
  
Tara chopa Léo par l'oreille et la mit à une table. Elle s'assit à la gauche du mage noir, Hermione à la droite et Sev en face de Léo. Le mage noir eut un sourire, fit disparaître les livres et apparaître un jeu de carte. Elle colla une clope dans le bec de ses amis et commença à distribuer les cartes. Elle dit avec un accent faussement mafioso :

- Alors Severino, tu as ramassé combien avec la coke chez les Serpentards ? AIEUUH !!!!!!!   
  


Léo, sous la menace d'une semaine de ceinture, remit les livres en place. Les autres décidèrent d'appliquer la méthode de l'âne : le bâton et la carotte. (Je vois venir les mauvais esprits). Pour chaque leçon apprise, un verre de Jack da. Pour chaque livre une bouteille. A la moindre faute, un verre de potion de déssaoulage. 

A la fin de la nuit, elle était fin... Enfin... Presque prête...   
  


Quand elle arriva au petit matin dans la grande salle, elle était complètement éclatée, malgré les 3 fioles de potion de remise en forme que lui avait fait avaler Tara. Elle se vautra sur sa chaise et s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, un immense vacarme la sortit de sa torpeur. Les examinateurs venaient d'arriver. Une vieille sorcière était en tête du cortège, juste à côté de McGonagall qui souriait diaboliquement. La directrice demanda le silence aux élèves puis prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, le professeur Hedges va passer ses aspics ce matin. Ceux qui sont intéressés pour voir un examen se dérouler sont conviés dans la grande salle après le petit déjeuner. 

Les serpentards et les poufsouffles n'y croyaient pas : leur professeur adorée devait passer des examens ? Tous les élèves de ces deux maisons se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune pour préparer des banderoles et des fanions d'encouragements. Le petit déjeuner toucha à sa fin et Minerva, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit disparaître les quatre tables pour laisser deux bureaux et quelques chaises. Les élèves s'attroupaient en masse contre les murs de la salle, clamant le slogan du jour "Allez Léo Allez Léo ! ASPICS OU CONTREX !!"

Le mage noir, émue par tant d'encouragements, leva les pouces en signes d'approbation. Elle se plaça face à l'examinatrice de la première matière.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda l'ex serpentard, confiante.   
  


- Par la botanique... répliqua le professeur.   
  


Léo craqua ses mains et fit une mine détestable.   
  


- Hey, Minerva !! J'dois réussir quoi pour rester prof ? beugla-t-elle en direction de la directrice. 

- Sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal, duel et métamorphose, cela va de soi... répliqua McGonagall entre ses dents.

- Donc botanique a peux foirer ? sautilla le mage noir de joie.   
  


Tara lui lança un regard courroucé, et enfin l'examen put commencer. L'examinatrice posa devant la candidate deux plantes différentes. Léo regarda cela d'un oeil torve, et commença à se rouler un joint discrètement.

- Pourriez-vous me donner les noms, descriptions de ces deux plantes et leur différences ? demanda sèchement le prof.   
  


- Euh... y'en a une qui se fume et l'autre pas ? répondit l'ex serpentard.

- Mais, elle est débile ou quoi ? demanda le prof en se tournant vers sa supérieure.

La petite vieille ridée haussa les épaules et sourit. L'examen continua et Léo fut recalée en beauté. Arriva le professeur de potion. Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'évaluer lui-même son ancienne élève. Cependant, il se souvint rapidement qui était sa collègue et il se dit finalement qu'il allait passer un agréable moment. 

- Miss Hedges, voici une liste d'ingrédients pour concocter la potion de ratatinage. Vous avez une heure ! siffla l'examinateur. Pas une minute de plus.

- Putain ça fait chier... grogna Léo en jetant le tout dans un ordre absolument pas académique, le chaudron bouillonnant et sifflotant dangereusement au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de la laisser seule pour faire cet exercice... murmura Rogue à l'examinateur. Miss Hedges a la facilité déconcertante de tout faire exploser....

- Mais non, ne soyez pas stupide, professeur Rogue. Il est impossible de faire exploser quoi que ce soit avec ces ingrédients. Ils sont tous stables dans leurs composants...

A l'instant même ou l'examinateur avait prononcé ces paroles fatales, une explosion retentit. Le chaudron passa à deux millimètres de la tête du prof tandis que Severus éclatait de rire en entendant Léo hurler : « C'EST MA TOURNEE !!!! ». L'examinateur péta une durite et recala la pauvre ex serpentard, qui s'en foutait royalement. Les élèves étaient désespérés de la nullité de la directrice des Poufsouffle. Mais l'annonce de l'examen suivant leur redonna un semblant de sourire.

- Défense contre les forces du mal... annonça la vieille toute ridée.

Tara chopa sa femme.

- Je te préviens Eléonore : si tu rates cet examen, je divorce sur le champ... dit l'américaine d'une voix froide.

Léo déglutit difficilement. L'examinatrice s'approcha avec une malle en osier. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui remuait dangereusement. 

- A l'intérieur, nous avons un épouvantard. Tuez-le, et vous aurez l'aspic.

La prof l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et Léo hurla. Le mage noir courut se cacher derrière sa femme.

- ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! HORREUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TARAAAAAAA ! AU SECOUUUUUUUR !!!!!

La créature s'était transformée en bouteille de Contrex. Léo tremblait de peur.

- Riddikulus ! s'exclama le mage noir en claquant des doigts.

La bouteille d'eau minérale fit place à un démon répugnant, à 10 tentacules, face marron, et bubons sur la gueule. Cette fois ce fut la prof qui hurla. Léo éclata de rire en montrant le démon du doigt.

- REGARDEZ MOI CTE MERDE !!! J'M'EN FAIS 10 AU PTIT DEJ DES COMME TOI !! 

Elle fit apparaître son katana.

- Et c'est parti pour la boucherie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur la pauvre bête qui n'avait rien demandé.

Les élèves hurlaient : « ALLEZ LEO !! ALLEZ LEO !! » tandis que l'examinatrice vomissait en voyant le spectacle. Des tripes jonchaient le sol, du sang avait giclé sur les murs. Au bout d'une minute trente seconde, il ne restait qu'un ragoût de démon entrain de cuir dans le chaudron qui avait récemment explosé.

- C'est bon, vous avez l'aspic... murmura l'examinatrice avant de partir en courant vers les premières toilettes.

- OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !! hurlèrent les élèves en applaudissant.

- Bon, à qui le tour ? demanda le mage noir, avec une mine détestable.

- Epreuve de sortilège et de duel... siffla un homme brun en s'approchant. On va voir ce que vous valez....

- Mais je le vaux bien, car j'utilise L'Oréal ! dit en ricanant Léo.

L'examinateur se mit en position. L'ex serpentard avait les mains dans les poches et sifflotait une chanson paillarde. Ils se jaugeaient du regard puis le prof jeta l'experlliarmus... Pas de bol pour lui, le mage noir l'ayant regardé fixement, c'est sa baguette qui s'envola et il alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui. Il se releva au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ok, c'est bon, vous l'avez... Mais comment avez-vous fait ? demanda le prof en serrant la main de Léo.

- Je vous ai renvoyé le sort... Je vous apprendrais à faire ça, c'est tripant ! Il reste quoi maintenant, j'suis un peu crevée...

La vieille peau ridée, chef des examinateurs se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- La métamorphose, et c'est moi qui vais vous faire passer l'examen. J'espère que vous serez aussi douée que Minerva et Albus... Je me souviens d'eux. C'est moi qui les ai diplômé, dit-elle avec une voix douce. 

La sorcière fit apparaître plusieurs objets sur le bureau.

- Votre épreuve consiste à retrouver la forme première de ses objets que j'ai métamorphosé avant de venir et à leur rendre leur état d'origine, expliqua la petite vieille.

Léo se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

- Euh... A pas compris... M'en fous, j'vais faire ça à ma manière !

- ALLEZ LEO !! ALLEZ LEO !!! hurlèrent les élèves.

Le mage noir transforma le premier objet en un gros ballon de cirque. Puis elle transforma le reste en pétards, bouteilles de Jack Da' et cerceaux. Elle attrapa les joints, mit la bouteille de whisky débouchée dans sa gueule et chopa les anneaux. Elle monta sur le ballon et hurla :

- ET VOILA LE CIRQUE GRUSS !!!!!

Elle prit sa forme animagus et commença à jongler avec les pétards allumés, faisant tourner les cerceaux avec sa queue et buvant la bouteille. Elle fit le tour de la pièce ainsi, faisant avancer le ballon avec ses deux pattes arrières. Les élèves applaudissaient. Severus, Hermione, Harry et Drago étaient mort de rire. Tara se prenait la tête dans les mains. Minerva cherchait désespéramment son tube de prozac. Les examinateurs étaient abasourdis, sauf la petite vieille qui tapait dans ses mains, au rythme de la musique que le préfet des poufsouffle avait fait retentir. Sirius, ayant envie lui aussi de faire l'imbécile, se transforma en chien et se mit à tourner à cloche pied autour de la panthère, toujours sur le ballon. Le chien noir récupéra une trompette qu'avait fait apparaître un serpentard et souffla dedans, faisant quelques couinements qui accompagnaient à merveille la musique de cirque. 

Au bout de 5 minutes de ce bordel monstre, Léo reprit forme humaine et descendit du ballon. Sirius fit de même, et ils se serrèrent la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils firent un grand salut, et l'examinatrice s'approcha du mage noir.

- Félicitation, professeur Hedges. Vous êtes véritablement douée. Vous avez l'aspic avec mention. Vous pouvez garder votre poste de professeur !

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS !!! crièrent les poufsouffles et serpentard en portant leur directrice en direction des serres.

- NON !!! PAS PAR LA !!! hurla Tara en coursant les élèves. LEO !! SI TU REVIENS BOURREE, JE TE PREVIENS, C'EST CEINTURE !!!!

Les examinateurs prirent congés et retournèrent au ministère. Le reste de la journée fut festif.

***********************

Bon, vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents, j'espère. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Et pis si vous laissez une review, vous aurez un cookie ! 

A dimanche.

Ripper et Léo.


	16. Un meurtre de sang froid ?

CHAPITRE 16 : MEURTRE DE SANG FROID ?

Léo picolait tranquillement dans la serre à joint de Sam. Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des plants de marijuana empoisonnés : elle avait pensé au feu, bien sûr, mais en tant que mage noir, si elle mettait le feu, tout Poudlard cramerait.

Une voix perçante perça son brouillard éthylique. Le colonel Hati partit dare dare quand la Serpentard reconnut cette voix. Elle avait souhaité ne plus jamais l'entendre.

- Miss Eléonore Hedges. Quel déplaisir de vous revoir.

- Non mais elle me veut quoi la pétasse ?? grogna la serpentard sans lever les yeux sur Parkinson.

- Tout simplement vous prévenir que l'affaire Black a été réouverte. Comme vous êtes son avocat, madame Rogue étant injoignable, je devais vous prévenir avant de rendre cette nouvelle publique.

Léo grogna. Cette femme m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Le mage noir passa en mode Ally McBeal.

- OBJECTION !!! Ah Merde, y a pas de juge !

- Pour l'instant, répliqua Pansy en plissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi l'affaire Black a t elle été réouverte ?

- A la fin du dernier procès, j'ai fait appel. Il a été entendu, il va y avoir un nouveau procès. Black va retourner à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi ? fit Léo d'une voix agressive, il n'y a pas de raison pour que le jugement change, il restera libre, un point c'est tout, fais pas chier, connasse !!

Pansy Parkinson pouffa.

- Non. J'ai de nouveaux éléments. Black retournera en prison...

Et elle continua sa lancée sur la culpabilité de Sirius. Mais Léo n'écoutait plus, elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Une voix dans sa tête résonnait :

- Tue la tue la tue la TUE LA TUE LA !!!!!!!!!

Le mage noir toucha son front en respirant profondément. Elle avait déjà eu ces pulsions et elle les avait toutes contrôlées.

- TUE TUE TUE TUE TUE !!!!!!!!

***

Tara était dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle observait les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Sur le plus grand, les quatre fondateurs : Rowena Serdaigle la regardait d'un oeil doux et confiant. Godric Gryffondor lui faisait de l'oeil et se prit une mandale de la part de Helga Pouffsouffle. Dans son coin sombre, le ténébreux Serpentard lui lançait des regards noirs. Celui de Albus était à côté, il était assis dans un fauteuil et mangeait des bonbons en lui faisant des clins d'oeil. Tara eut un sourire attendrie, elle avait toujours aimé Dumbledore.

Puis elle tomba sur le tableau d'un homme dans une chambre. "Cyrus Keltar, directeur de Poudlard de 1800 à 1879 - responsable des grandes rénovations"

- CONNARD !! s'écria Tara. C'est toi qui a mis des portes en chêne ???!!

Keltar sursauta et se planqua dans l'armoire de la chambre.

- Allons Tara, fit une voix. N'effrayez pas ce pauvre Cyrus, il s'est déjà fait disputé pour cela. Léo est venue et elle a piqué sa crise. Cyrus n'est pas sortie de son tableau pendant une semaine. Il a eu sa dose.

L'Américaine se retourna. Minerva était derrière son bureau, la directrice lui fit signe de s'asseoir, le professeur obtempéra.

- Bien, comme vous savez, commença McGonagall, le professeur Rogue femme a... fugué il y a deux semaines. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, même si nous en avons une idée. Ce que nous ne savons pas non plus, c'est quand elle reviendra à la raison et quand elle reviendra à Poudlard et à son mari. Jusque là, la maison Gryffondor se trouve sans directeur. Parmi tous les professeurs, vous êtes celle qui incarne le plus les valeurs de cette maison. J'ai décidé de vous nommer directrice temporaire de cette maison. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Tara était sans voix, directrice de Gryffondor, lieutenant de la directrice de l'école ! L'augmentation de salaire n'était pas mal non plus. Et si elle ne vivait pas déjà chez une directrice de maison, elle aurait eu de magnifiques quartiers.

- Je suis heureuse, répondit Tara. Tara Mc Clay, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, directrice de Gryffondor, ça fait bien sur le papier à lettre !

- Directrice TEMPORAIRE de Gryffondor, corrigea Minerva. Ne vous faites pas un film, quand Sandrine Rogue revient, elle reprend son poste.

En sortant du bureau, la blonde ne put se retenir et esquissa un pas de danse. Elle contacta Hermione, Severus et tous les autres par télépathie et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ils la félicitèrent tous même si les félicitations du maîtres des potions étaient amères.

Léo, quant à elle, ne répondit pas. Tara supposa qu'elle était bourrée dans sa serre ou complètement gazée, perdue dans un coin. Elle était tellement contente, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver. Elle alla retrouver Hermione qui l'attendait près de la statue du Phoenix pour la féliciter de vive voix.

***

Léo résistait, son mal de tête empirait à chaque seconde, la voix continuait d'hurler de tuer Parkinson. Elle réussissait à entendre quelques mots de temps en temps.

- Black... procès bâclé... juges achetés... objection... verdict... n'importe quoi... avocat...

Puis ce fut le silence, la voix s'était tue. Celle de Tara retentit :

- JE SUIS NOMMEE DIRECTRICE DE GRYFFONDOR !!!

Léo sourit. Elle était contente pour sa femme. Mais malheureusement, ce petit instant de distraction lui fut fatal. Le mal de crâne et la voix revinrent de pleines forces et Léo ne put les contenir. Elle fut submergée de douleur puis d'une paix totale avec elle même.

Elle releva la tête.

Parkinson s'interrompit et recula de trois pas. Les yeux de Léo viraient au rouge sang, puis au noir de geai. Le mage noir se redressa de sa pleine taille. Elle avait une tête de moins que Pansy mais elle était plus impressionnante qu'elle.

-Dites moi, Parkinson, fit la Serpentard d'une voix sifflante. Si une des parties n'est pas présente au procès, il est annulé, non ?

- Euuh oui, répondit la procureur sans bien savoir où sa Némésis voulait aller.

- Bien.

Léo leva le bras vers Parkinson, main ouverte. Une boule d'énergie s'y forma et heurta Parkinson de plein fouet. Cette dernière décolla et sa tête heurta un des piliers qui soutenaient la serre. La dernière image qu'elle eût, fut une Léo aux yeux noirs cendre, regard de tueuse, une lueur noire rouge et verte se dégageant d'elle.

Le mage noir tomba dans les vaps...

***

Quand la Serpentard se réveilla, une demie heure plus tard, elle avait mal au dos. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une envie de tuer. Elle se releva et... aperçut le cadavre refroidissant de Pansy Parkinson.

- ET MERDE !!!!

Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Que faire ?? Elle ne pouvait pas le raconter à quelqu'un, Tara l'apprendrait et demanderait le divorce (pour la énième fois ). Et pas pour de rire, cette fois.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les plants de Marijuana de Sam. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, non ? Elle avait un cadavre sur les bras. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, non ? Qu'est ce qui détruisait tout ? Le feu !

***

Hermione et Tara discutaient ensemble des avantages d'être directrice de maison quand Severus arriva dans la pièce, hors d'haleine.

- LEO A FOUTU LE FEU !!!!

Les trois profs coururent jusqu'à la serre en flamme. Il y avait un cercle d'élèves curieux autour. Severus prit sa voix de méchant prof :

- Rentrez tous à vos salles communes ! MAINTENANT !

Les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement. Léo arriva, couverte de suie de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux en pic, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, et ses pompes pas lacées.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Il fallait supprimer les herbes empoisonnées. La serre est à l'abandon et un élève aurait pu en prendre, répondit Léo d'une voix sérieuse.

- Mais tu aurais pu juste brûler les plantes, objecta Rogue.

- Bon ben, j'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout ! s'emporta le mage noir.

- Pour une fois qu'elle a pensé au bien des autres au lieu de les pousser à se droguer, fit observer Tara, on veut bien pardonner ton... excès de... zèle.

Mc Clay se rapprocha de Léo, la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça... Si on allait fêter ma promotion ?

Léo répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire enthousiaste. Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent sous les sourires indulgents de leurs collègues.

Les jours passaient dans une monotonie que Poudlard n'avait pas connue depuis l'arrivée des deux mages. Le mois de mars et d'avril passèrent, puis ce fut mai. Point de nouvelles des deux fugueuses pendant tout ce temps. Tout cela se passa sans encombre jusqu'au jour ou Hermione déboula dans la grande salle avec un numéro de la gazette du sorcier.

- Oh merde, oh merde oh merde !! s'exclamait Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demnda Rogue.

- Elles ont fait... oh mon dieu... je n'y crois pas...

Minerva arracha le journal des mains de son ancienne élève et lut à haute voix.

- Bracage incroyable à Gringott's ! Tous les coffres vidés en une nuit ! La population sorcière est sous le choc. Les gobelins ne comprennent pas. Aucun moyen d'effraction. On ne sait pas comment sont rentrés les voleurs, ou plutôt les voleuses. Elles ont laissé une lettre pour signer leur méfait : Sam et Will'. Nos aurors sont sur l'affaire. Suite page 12...

- OH LES SALOPES !!! hurla Léo ! J'y vais ! 

- Tu ne sais même pas où elles sont ! répliqua Tara.

- Si, à Sunnydale... continua le mage noir en se levant. Ma chérie, donne moi l'adresse de Buffy, j'vais avoir besoin d'aide !

- NON ! TU N'Y VAS PAS !!!! répliqua le prof de DCFM.

- ME FAIS PAS CHIER ! Personne n'est capable de les arrêter à part moi, et tu le sais ! DONNE MOI CETTE PUTAIN D'ADRESSE !!!!

Les deux mariées se regardaient durement. Severus et Hermione finirent par intervenir.

- Tara, elle a raison. Laisse là y aller. Et puis, si c'est trop dangereux, elle nous préviendra... murmura la directrice de Serdaigle.

Tous les professeurs présents acquiescèrent. Tara prit une feuille de papier et griffonna quelques mots, et donna cela sèchement à Léo. Cette dernière craqua ses mains, prit une mine détestable.

- Que la fête commence !


	17. Sunnydale et les caves de l’initiative

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Bon, je fais une uploade rapide. Ripper est en Chine (elle m'a même pas emmener, la salpe ! lol), et j'ai plein de fic à écrire. Donc pas de RAR, mais le cœur y est ! Merci à tous les revieweurs ! CE chapitre vous est dédié !!!  
  
* * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 17 : Sunnydale et les caves de l'initiative...  
  
Léo transplana immédiatement à Sunnydale et se rendit chez Buffy. Quand elle sonna, Alex et Anya lui ouvrirent.  
  
- Fille de Satan, soit la bienvenue ! dit Anya avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Salut Léo ! répliqua Alex.  
  
- Salut tout le monde. Bon, c'est urgent, je cherche Buffy. On a un grave problème, et j'ai besoin d'une tueuse tout de suite !  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le démon.  
  
- Willow a embobiné Sam, et elles commencent à faire pas mal de grabuge... continua le mage noir.  
  
- Buffy est en patrouille dans le cimetière. Mais comme c'est important, tu peux aller chercher Faith, la tueuse folle de Los Angeles... continua Alex.  
  
- Ouais, ma femme m'en a parlé ! Bon, j'm'arrache... Merci, et à bientôt ! Passez quand vous voulez avec Dawn, elle manque beaucoup à Tara, dit le mage noir en se téléportant.  
  
Arrivée au cimetière, elle fit rapidement le tour. Point de tueuse blonde. En dernier recours, elle alla donc à Los Angeles. Une fois dans la ville, elle débarqua dans le premier bar sordide et s'approcha d'un homme brun au teint pâle, accompagné d'une jeune femme assez mignonne.  
  
- Vampire, je cherche Faith. Ca doit te dire quelque chose, une tueuse dans les parages...  
  
- Que lui veux-tu ? demanda le mort vivant.  
  
- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Une sorcière rousse très vulgaire et très conne, de ses connaissances, fait pas mal de dégâts en Angleterre et s'est alliée à un mage blanc surpuissant. Seule, je ne suis pas de taille, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
- Tu parles de Willow ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Vous connaissez cette pute ? demanda avec intérêt le mage noir.  
  
- Ouais, assez bien. Je suis Angel, l'ex ami de Buffy, poursuivit le vampire en saluant Léo.  
  
- Et moi Cordélia Chase, une ancienne camarade de Willow.  
  
- Eléonore Hedges... Vous devez alors connaître Tara McClay...  
  
- Oui, la copine de Willow ! Elle va bien ? demanda Cordélia.  
  
- C'est ma femme... continua Léo en grognant.  
  
Il y eut un grand silence.  
  
- Si tu veux trouver Faith, va à la prison qui est quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Bon courage ! lança le vampire tandis que le mage noir se téléportait.  
  
- FAITH !! De la visite pour toi !! hurla le gardien.  
  
- Ouais, j'arrive !  
  
La tueuse finit ses exercices, posa ses altères et suivit docilement le gardien. Quand elle arriva au parloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.  
  
- Tu parles d'une visite... T'es qui toi ? demanda Faith.  
  
- Pas une visite, une complice. On se casse, je t'expliquerai après. J'ai besoin de toi, tueuse...  
  
Léo claqua des doigts, et toutes les personnes présentes s'endormirent instantanément. D'un regard, le mage noir explosa la vitre qui la séparait de la tueuse et attrapa la main de cette dernière.  
  
- MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ?? JE NE PEUX PAS PARTIR !! J'AI PAS FINI MA PEINE !!!  
  
- Rien à foutre ! J'ai un plan à te proposer. S'il ne te plaît pas, libre à toi de revenir ici. Mais en attendant, on dégage !!! continua Léo.  
  
Et elle les téléporta à Sunnydale.  
  
- Bon, que fait-on maintenant, sorcière ? demanda Faith, ironiquement.  
  
- On se trouve un endroit calme où discuter...  
  
- Allons au Bronze, c'est à deux pas... Suis-moi !  
  
- Tu peux pas y rentrer avec ses fringues de bagnarde. Attends deux secondes...  
  
Le mage noir sonda l'esprit de la tueuse, et en un claquement de doigt, Faith se trouva habiller d'un pantalon en cuir rouge, et d'un haut noir moulant à la place de son uniforme de taularde.  
  
- Comment t'as fait pour connaître mes goûts et mes mensurations ? demanda la tueuse, éberluée.  
  
- Pour les fringues, j'ai fait un sort, pour les mensurations, c'est mon secret...  
  
Faith sourit de manière sensuelle. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans LA boîte de Sunnydale et s'assirent à une table. Elles prirent deux bouteilles de whisky, que Léo paya.  
  
- Que je t'explique le blème, tueuse. Je m'appelle Eléonore Hedges, mage noir, professeur de métamorphose dans une école de sorcellerie et accessoirement, fille de Lucifer...  
  
- T'aurais dû commencer par là, coupa Faith avec un grand sourire.  
  
- J'ai besoin de toi car une salope de rouquine de sorcière américaine à la con à embobiner ma meilleure pote, mage blanc et descendante de Merlin de profession, et elles nous font un remake de Telma et Louise.  
  
- Attend, tu parles de Willow ? demanda la tueuse.  
  
- Ouais, et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un compte à régler avec elle...  
  
- Pas qu'un peu ! se mit à sourire sadiquement Faith. Au fait, y'a sa blondasse de copine avec elle ?  
  
Léo se leva d'un bond, attrapa la tueuse par le col, l'éleva à 10 centimètres au dessus du sol et la colla contre un mur. Faith fut surprise.  
  
- Ne parle plus jamais de ma femme comme ça, dit Léo d'une voix froide.  
  
- T'es... t'es mariée avec Tara ? Ok, je me tais.  
  
- Bien. Donc, tu marches avec moi ?  
  
- 5 sur 5, Léo ! Toutes les deux, on va se payer une bonne tranche !  
  
Le mage noir reposa la tueuse à terre et elles se serrèrent la main. Léo vida une bouteille cul sec, sous le regard effaré de la tueuse.  
  
- Bon, maintenant, faut y aller ! s'exclama le mage noir en se levant.  
  
- Non, il est trop tôt. Y'aura trop de monde dans les rues si une bagarre éclate. Attendons encore un peu, et allons danser ! proposa Faith.  
  
- Non, j'ai pas envie.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que t'as eue quelque chose de grave dans ta vie. Faudrait que tu fasses un peu plus la fête !  
  
- C'est pas ton problème ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
- Moi, j'ai pas de blème, je suis à 100% dans ce que je fais, ma vie est un livre ouvert. Toi, tu as un problème.  
  
Léo grogna, s'alluma une clope et partit sur la piste, suivie sa nouvelle alliée. Faith commença à danser très sensuellement autour de Léo. Elle faisait des mouvements lents, assez érotiques avec ses hanches, son corps. Le mage noir commença à avoir un peu chaud, surtout quand la tueuse se frotta contre elle, passant ses mains autour de son cou.  
  
- Bon, ça suffit, sécha Léo, qui n'en pouvait plus. On y va ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans ce trou à rats...  
  
Léo sortit rapidement après avoir attrapé la bouteille qui restait, suivit de près par Faith.  
  
- Bon, dans quel coin de cette ville pourrie peut-on préparer un plan diabolique et machiavélique sans être dérangé ? demanda le mage noir à la tueuse.  
  
- Les caves de l'initiative... C'était une organisation militaire top secrète, à ce que j'ai compris... continua Faith.  
  
- Ok, c'est parti ! dit Léo en s'allumant un joint et en le faisant tourner à Faith.  
  
Elles marchèrent un bon quart d'heure, et repérèrent une petite trappe. Elles se glissèrent dedans, et continuèrent leurs routes dans des couloirs sombres et poussiéreux. Léo fit apparaître son sabre, et le prit à la main.  
  
- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Faith. Ca a l'air chouette, comme jouet !  
  
- La katana maléfique. J'ai dû butter Azraël pour l'avoir...  
  
- Fun !  
  
Elles arrivèrent dans un pièce immense, circulaire, et plongée dans le noir. Léo fit une boule de lumière et elles tombèrent nez à nez avec...  
  
- BUFFY ! Putain, c'est cool de te voir ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
- TA GUEULE MAGE NOIR ! Je vais te tuer ! coupa la tueuse blonde, une hache à la main.  
  
- Mais elle nous fait un pétage de plombs. BUFFY ! COMME D'HAB, T'ES A COTE DE LA PLAQUE ! hurla Faith.  
  
- Non, Sam m'a tout raconté ! Léo et Spike veulent gouverner le monde !!  
  
- T'as craqué ? Alors que je règne déjà sur les enfers ! Et dans ce cas là, pourquoi il n'est pas avec moi, meule de foin ? C'est Willow qui a embobiné Sam, elles ont déjà fait pas mal de dégâts. Crois-moi ! expliqua Léo.  
  
Buffy réfléchit, puis baissa sa garde.  
  
- Tu as certainement raison. Le comportement de Sam était bizarre, quand elle est venue me chercher en patrouille et...  
  
- C'est pas beau de rapporter Buffy... Vilaine Fille... coupa Sam.  
  
Elle venait d'arriver doucement avec Willow. Elles descendirent de grands escaliers. Les tenues des deux sorcières étaient très provocantes : seulement quelques bout de cuir noir.  
  
- Léo, comment on se retrouve ? demanda Sam ironiquement.  
  
- Et je vois que tu as amené une copine de jeu ! se mit à rire Willow. Faith, la tueuse meurtrière et déjantée... Ca faisait longtemps !  
  
- TA GUEULE ROSENBERG ! hurlèrent Léo et Faith.  
  
- Eh ! Personne ne parle à ma copine comme ça !!!! Je risque de me mettre en colère, et j'ai tendance à être..... un petit peu violente.... répliqua Sam.  
  
- Toi, le mage blanc plutôt gris Mickael Jackson, on t'a rien demandé !!!  
  
- L'humour noir.... comme toujours.... Change de discours, t'es rasoir.....  
  
- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on se bat ? demanda Faith, en faisant craquer ses doigts. J'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche, Willow...  
  
Sam éclata de rire. Elle regarda Willow.....  
  
- C'est quoi CA ? demanda le mage blanc. La réincarnation de Rantanplan ?  
  
- Non, c'est une tueuse, et une très bonne, grogna Buffy.  
  
- Un encas, ma chérie, si tu préfères... répliqua Willow, enlaçant Sam.  
  
- C'est toi, Rosenberg, qui va me servir d'apéro ! répliqua sèchement Léo  
  
- C'est ça.... coupa la rouquine en sortant le poignard maudit. Sam, mon coeur, tu nous fais une démo ?  
  
- Enfin un peu d'action, lança l'intéressée, qui afficha des yeux noirs d'encre et un sourire sadique.  
  
Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Sam tendit la main, Buffy fut attirée à elle, laissant tomber son arme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer un coup de pied, Sam avait relevé le cou de la tueuse et lui avait tranché la gorge d'un coup sec, faisant gicler le sang sur Faith et Léo.  
  
- BUFFY !!!!!!! NON !!!!! PUTAIN SAM !! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Léo.  
  
Faith avait les larmes aux yeux, mais se reprit vite.  
  
- C'est ça.... depuis le temps que tu dis ça.... répondit Sam en laissant tomber mollement le corps de la tueuse blonde.  
  
- On va vous faire un cadeau, lança Willow.  
  
- Ta mort sera mon cadeau ! s'exclama Faith.  
  
Sam et elle lancèrent un sort en parfaite synchronisation, l'immense salle se remplit d'une nuée de démons.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? rit Léo narquoisement.  
  
- Non.... sauf que, ma "chérie", répliqua Sam, le poing sur la hanche, j'ai... voulu corser le repas. Dès que nous serons partie, tu ne pourras ni transplaner, ni te téléporter et... cerise sur ce qui te sert de cervelle, tu ne pourras faire QUE de la magie blanche... Nous reviendrons pour le dessert, histoire de servir à Poudlard ta pauvre petite tête de morue...  
  
Sur ces paroles, Sam attrapa Willow et les téléporta à l'extérieur.  
  
Les cents cinquante démons s'approchèrent des deux jeunes femmes. Léo leva son sabre.  
  
- Tu es la fille de Lucifer. Nous avons été obligé de fuir les enfers à cause de lui. TU VAS PAYER !!!!! hurla un démon.  
  
- Ok, c'est pas tes potes, répondit lassivement Faith.  
  
- Non, c'est clair. Vite, un sort... BOULE DE FEU !!! hurla Léo.  
  
Mais une petite fumée blanche sortit de sa main.  
  
- PUTAIN ELLE A PAS BLUFFE LA MORUE ! Bon, magie blanche... Tiens Tueuse, voilà un sabre. Fais-en bonne usage.  
  
Léo fit apparaître un katana identique au sien. Et le combat put commencer. Faith éclatait démon sur démon en sortant des vannes, tandis que Léo s'en prenait plein la gueule, car elle essayait de faire de la magie blanche en même temps. Léo se prit un gros coup de griffe dans le ventre. Elle saignait abondement.  
  
- Léo ? Ca va ? demanda Faith, inquiète. Laisse-moi faire, t'es pas habituée...  
  
- Pas habituée ? J'ai passé plus de six mois dans le monde des enfers. T'inquiète pas tueuse, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement !  
  
Et elle trancha la tête d'un démon.  
  
- Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom ! Ca t'écorcherait la gueule ?  
  
- Ok, Faith, c'est parti pour le carnage. T'as besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Ca va, j'y arrive toute seule, moi !  
  
Et elles continuèrent de se battre à cent vingt contre deux. Leurs mouvements et actions étaient parfaitement synchronisés, ce qui étonna Faith.  
  
« Wha ! Elle a du être tueuse dans une vie antérieure... » pensa la brune.  
  
Juste au dessus, Willow et Sam regardaient la scène, enlacées.  
  
- Elles ne tiendront pas 10 minutes... murmura Willow.  
  
- Non, une demi heure, corrigea Sam. Léo a quand même quelques ressources...  
  
- On prend les paris ?  
  
- D'accord !  
  
En effet, Léo et Faith résistaient, mais faiblissaient à vu d'œil. Elles étaient couvertes de blessures. Elles se faisaient face, avec seulement quelques démons entre elle.  
  
- BAISSE-TOI ! hurla Léo à la tueuse.  
  
Faith s'exécuta, et la serpentard décapita d'un coup sec un démon qui allait salement amocher notre évadée par derrière.  
  
- FAITH ! On se met dos à dos ! hurla le mage noir, combattant contre dix démons.  
  
Léo se courba, en profitant pour planter une des créatures. Faith prit son élan, roula sur le dos du mage noir, éviscérant quelques faces rouges au passage, et se colla à Léo qui se releva. Elles continuèrent leur massacre, mais étaient loin d'avoir l'avantage.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu te démerdes bien. T'aurais fait une bonne tueuse.  
  
- Merci du compliment, Faith !  
  
- N'empêche, si j'avais su que les sorcières étaient aussi mignonnes et aussi jeunes, j'aurais demandé à en être...  
  
- ARRETE TA DRAGUE, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !! hurla Léo.  
  
- D'ac. Putain, je le sens mal ce coup là... murmura Faith en évitant de se faire lacérer le bide.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes. Je vais essayer un truc. Couvre-moi !  
  
Léo rangea son sabre, tendit les paumes vers le ciel et se concentra, Faith bastonnant tout ce qui s'approchait de sa nouvelle camarade de jeu. Au bout de quelques secondes, les démons ne pouvaient plus les approcher.  
  
- MORTEL ! T'as fait quoi ? demanda Faith, reprenant son souffle.  
  
- Une sphère de protection magie blanche. En gros, un élève de deuxième année pourrait la briser sans problème. Avantage pour nous, Willow n'a pas dû y penser, ces démons là n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, ils ne pourront donc pas nous approcher. Ca nous laisse le temps de trouver une solution, grogna le mage noir en tenant son ventre qui saignait encore.  
  
- Ouais, mais faut faire vite, on va pas moisir ici !  
  
- Ok, je vais appeler du renfort. Bouge pas.  
  
Léo s'assit en tailleur et se concentra.  
  
- J'appelle le pouvoir des trois. Sorcières, mes sœurs, veuillez prêter main forte à une de vos compagnes en difficulté ! hurla Léo.  
  
Un éclair apparut dans le ciel.  
  
- C'est pour quoi ? demanda une voix qui retentit dans la salle.  
  
- ISYS, TA GUEULE !! coupa une autre voix.  
  
- Mais euh... Morgane...  
  
- Ca suffit ! trancha une troisième voix.  
  
- Euh... Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien les sœurs Halliwell ? demanda Léo.  
  
- Non, nous c'est Isys Morgane et Léna de Stanlard. Prue, Piper et Phoebe ont posé leur RTT et on les remplace... répondit une voix.  
  
- Bon, ben tant pis, laissez tomber, je me débrouillerais ! continua le mage noir.  
  
La serpentard coupa la communication.  
  
- On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Faith ironiquement. Ton tour de magie à l'air d'avoir raté...  
  
- Laisse moi deux secondes, tueu... Faith.  
  
Léo observa alors le plafond, l'air inquiet. Tout à coup, son visage s'illumina. Elle sourit sadiquement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la tueuse.  
  
- T'as trouvé comment nous sortir de là vivante ? demanda Faith en mâchant un chewing-gum.  
  
- Grave ! On ne bat pas un mage noir sur son propre terrain... Il y a une faille dans la barrière anti magie noire... Une petite fissure, quasi imperceptible... Si je concentre toute ma force magique sur ce point, son incantation à deux francs volera en éclat. Le seul hic, c'est que j'aurais plus de jus... Tu veux qu'on tente le coup ?  
  
- Ouais, ça me botte, dit la tueuse en ramassant son sabre. T'es prête pour le feu d'artifice ?  
  
- Et comment ! répondit Léo.  
  
- On est aussi folle l'une que l'autre ! se mit à rire Faith  
  
- Grave... C'est parti !  
  
Léo leva sa main droite et dirigea toute sa force magique sur la faille. La sphère anti magie noire vola en éclat, mais le dôme de protection fait par Léo aussi. La centaine de démons se précipitèrent sur elles. Léo roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de griffe quand elle remarqua une petite pierre, près d'elle. Elle la métamorphosa en fiole.  
  
- SAM !!!! TU VAS LE REGRETTER !! L'HEURE DE LA VENGEANCE A SONNE !!!! hurla Léo en buvant la potion de remise en forme.  
  
- Oh putain merde ! Elle a trouvé le point faible ! Elle va gagner... grogna Sam.  
  
En effet, Léo venait de retrouver tous ses pouvoirs. Elle fit exploser tous les démons en un regard, et il était temps, car Faith se faisait massacrer (Normal, à 70 contre 1, que voulez-vous faire ?). Le mage noir prit dans ses bras la tueuse à moitié évanouie et elle les téléporta, face à Willow et Sam.  
  
- Alors, tu veux jouer ? demanda Léo machiavéliquement.  
  
- Un autre jour, promis... répondit Sam haineusement, tandis que le rouquine n'en menait pas large.  
  
Le mage blanc et Willow se téléportèrent immédiatement. Léo fit de même avec Faith. Elles arrivèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel, et le mage noir coucha la tueuse dans le lit. Elle lui fit rapidement une incantation de guérison, et Faith ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Léo ? Ca va ?  
  
- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, c'est fini, elles sont parties, les putes !  
  
- Mais, tu saignes...  
  
- Ah oui, j'm'en occupe.  
  
Léo se fit une incantation de guérison, et bailla.  
  
- Putain, je suis morte de fatigue. On a faillit y passer ! Merde, nos fringues ! Elles sont mortes maintenant ! PUTAIN JE LES HAIS !!  
  
En effet, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient vêtues de haillons.  
  
- Heureusement que tu étais là... murmura Faith en prenant la main du mage. Viens t'allonger, sinon tu vas t'endormir debout.  
  
Léo s'exécuta, et Faith la chevaucha.  
  
- Putain, Faith, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Léo.  
  
- Je meurs de faim... Tuer des démons, ça me fait toujours ça. Et en plus, ça m'excite, pas toi ?  
  
- Faith... Je dirai bien oui en temps normal, mais je suis mariée, et j'aime ma femme...  
  
La tueuse attrapa la main gauche du mage noir et lui retira l'alliance.  
  
- Je te l'emprunte, murmura Faith en posant la bague sur la table de chevet. Elle n'en saura rien...  
  
Et elle embrassa sauvagement Léo, qui la jeta violemment hors du lit.  
  
- Mmmhh, brutale comme je les aime ! s'exclama Faith en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Si tu veux te battre, tu vas morfler ! grogna le mage noir en remettant son alliance.  
  
- Un mage noir contre la Tueuse, qui va gagner ? demanda Faith en balançant un direct dans la tronche de Léo.  
  
Mais cette dernière bloqua facilement et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La tueuse s'écrasa dans un mur, mais fonça à nouveau sur Léo, fit un salto avant, puis un balayage des deux jambes. Léo se trouva à terre, un peu sonnée, et Faith se mit sur elle, et lui balança trois coups de poings dans la gueule. Une lueur sombre traversa les yeux de l'ancienne préfète en chef.  
  
- D'habitude, c'est moi la dominante ! se mit à rire l'ex-serpentard.  
  
Le mage noir mit alors un coup de boule à son adversaire, qui tomba. Léo la prit et la balança contre un mur avant de se précipiter sur elle. Le mage noir l'attrapa par les cheveux et les téléporta dans les caves de l'initiative.  
  
- Tu veux te battre ici ? demanda Faith, avec un sourire sadique.  
  
- Oui, comme ça, je pourrais me lâcher, répondit Léo.  
  
Faith se jeta sur le mage noir et elles recommencèrent à se battre. Le combat était particulièrement beau à voir. Les techniques utilisées par les deux combattantes étaient exceptionnelles. Les coups fusèrent, et elles étaient bien amochées. Aucune des deux n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage. Au bout de dix minutes, Faith reprenait son souffle contre une paroi.  
  
« Putain... Ca fait 20 minutes qu'on se bat, et elle n'est même pas essoufflée. Elle a suivit quoi comme entraînement ? » se demanda la tueuse.  
  
Léo en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui administrer un dernier coup. Elles se regardèrent, puis la tueuse embrassa le mage noir. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour que Faith puisse glisser sa langue et elles tombèrent sur le sol, tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. La tueuse griffa jusqu'au sang le dos de Léo, tandis que le mage noir malmenait les tétons de la tueuse. Elles se relevèrent tout en se caressant, pour s'effondrer à nouveaux sur un mur, qui trembla. La scène était bestiale, et la salle était en train de s'écrouler, ce qui ne dérangea pas les deux amantes. Quand Léo introduisit ses doigts dans l'intimité de Faith, cette dernière donna un coup de poing dans le mur, et une partie du plafond s'effondra. La tueuse entreprit elle aussi de prendre possession du mage noir. Léo se cambra en sentant les mains agiles de Faith sur son bas ventre, et fit rouler Faith sur le côté, car un pilier tombait sur elles. Léo souleva la tueuse, cette dernière enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de sa partenaire, et la colla contre un mur, le faisant partiellement s'écrouler. Faith s'agrippait aux cheveux courts du mage noir et hurla de plaisir. Elle poussa alors l'ex serpentard qui tomba à terre. La tueuse l'enjamba et glissa ses doigts en elle. Le mage noir attrapa la tête de la tueuse, l'embrassa sauvagement puis poussa un cri d'orgasme. Elles firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, dans les décombres qu'elles avaient crées.  
  
- Et bien, j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente... Tara...  
  
- Et si on allait tout lui raconter ? Qu'en pense-tu, ma chérie ? demanda une rouquine.  
  
C'était Sam et Willow, qui observaient les deux amantes, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
  
* * *  
  
Allez, c'est bientôt la fin de VDF3. Avec pleins de beaux combats, du sang, des tripes et des boyaux ! lol ! Mais pour le savoir, il nous faut plein de review !!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	18. ATTAQUE A POUDLARD

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Bon, je suis super à la bourre, faut que j'aille bosser. Donc pas de réponse aux review, car vraiment, je suis en retard, en retard, je suis encore en retard, je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir car je suis en retard... Pardon, j'ai dévié.  
  
Juste un petit mot à Olympe Maxime : Vous vous êtes tapé tout VDF en une nuit ? Félicitation, mais votre psy va avoir du boulot, le pauvre... Et il n'a pas de synthol non plus, le pauvre... Autant pour moi, j'ia encore dévié. Merci pour tout vos compliments, ca nous fait chaud au cœur avec Ripper. Et encore, là, ce n'est que VDF3, le pire arrive avec VDF 4 ! MOUHAHAHAH ! Bon, on espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi !  
  
BISOUS A TOUS ET A TOUTES, ET BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 18 : ATTAQUE A POUDLARD  
  
Le lendemain matin, Léo ouvrit les yeux. Faith, nue à côté d'elle, fumait une clope.  
  
- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura le mage noir en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
- Tu as détruit une bonne partie de l'édifice en t'envoyant en l'air avec moi, mon « cœur » ! se mit à rire Faith, se blottissant contre le mage noir.  
  
Léo la repoussa rapidement.  
  
- Je te préviens. Tu ne dis à personne ce qui c'est passé hier soir, sinon je te tue !  
  
Faith se mit à rire, l'ex serpentard grogna et se mit à chercher ses vêtements et à s'habiller, la tueuse l'imitant, sans remarquer qu'on les observait...  
  
- Elles sont encore là ? demanda Sam, tenant Willow par la taille.  
  
- Elles ont du bien en profiter ! se mit à rire la rouquine.  
  
- Bon, on va y aller. On les retrouvera bien assez tôt...  
  
- Non, j'ai plus envie de jouer. Tuons les !  
  
- D'accord ma chérie, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.  
  
Sam se concentra et le sol se mit à trembler.  
  
- Quelle bonne idée de les ensevelir vivantes !! MERCI MA CHERIE !! dansa de joie Willow.  
  
Sam sourit machiavéliquement.  
  
Faith et Léo se regardèrent. Le sol tremblait fortement, et de la poussière tombait du plafond.  
  
- C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda la tueuse, en boutonnant ce qui restait de son pantalon de cuir.  
  
- Les salopes... murmura Léo. Viens, faut vite se tirer d'ici !!  
  
Mais quand Faith fit un pas en direction du mage noir, tout s'écroula. Léo se précipita sur la tueuse, la fit se mettre à terre et s'allongea sur elle, juste à temps. Le plafond céda, il ne restait plus rien des caves de l'initiative. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient ensevelies. Sam et Willow contemplaient ce spectacle avec délectation, tout en s'embrassant. Elles attendirent une dizaine de minutes, puis transplanèrent.  
  
Faith ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir.  
  
« Merde... ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? »  
  
En tendant la main, elle se rendit compte que le mage noir avait fait en sorte de se prendre l'éboulement à sa place. Au dessus d'elle, des tonnes de pierres et de gravas. Le visage de l'ex serpentard saignait abondamment, et elle ne bougeait pas. Sa clavicule gauche avait l'air d'être cassée, et son bras droit était transpercé par une barre de fer.  
  
- Léo... Ca va ?  
  
Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
- LEO !! Réveille toi merde !!! DECONNE PAS !! hurla la tueuse.  
  
Le mage noir bougea enfin.  
  
- PUTAIN ! ELLES FONT CHIER !! J'EN AI MARRE ! APRES LE YOUPALA TUEUR ET LES PORTES RATP DE BANLIEUES DELIQUANTES, IL FAUT QU'ON ME FASSE TOMBER UN IMMEUBLE DESSUS ! MERDE !! J'AI LE DOS FRAGILE !!! cria la mage noir.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda la tueuse, éberluée.  
  
- Rien, laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ca va, t'as rien ?  
  
- Non, et grâce à toi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu t'es tout pris... Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est mon côté boy-scout...  
  
- T'as été scout ?  
  
- Non, j'en ai mangé un. Bon, on s'arrache. Accroche toi à moi...  
  
Faith enroula ses bras autour des hanches de Léo, et cette dernière les téléporta. Elles arrivèrent dans la même position horizontale dans la grande salle de Poudlard, et Léo s'évanouit.  
  
- LEO !!! hurla Tara en se précipitant sur sa femme.  
  
Hermione et Ginny firent de même, sortant leur baguette. Faith secoua le mage noir, se dégagea doucement et retira d'un geste sec la barre qui lui traversait le bras, mais cette dernière resta inanimée.  
  
- Je la monte dans sa chambre ! s'écria Tara.  
  
- On va t'aider !  
  
Ginny, Hermione ouvraient la marche, tandis que Tara et Faith portait l'ex serpentard. Harry, Severus et Drago les suivirent, après avoir renvoyé tous les élèves dans leur salle commune.  
  
- QUE S'EST-IL PASSE !! QUI LUI A FAIT CA ?? hurla Tara, dans une rage folle, serrant sa femme dans ses bras.  
  
- Tara, calme toi... murmura Severus. Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il à Faith.  
  
- Je m'appelle Faith, la Tueuse. Willow et Sandrine nous ont tendu un piège. Elles ont tué Buffy, et ont bien failli faire de même avec nous...  
  
- JE VAIS LES MASSACRER ! TOUTES LES DEUX !!! cria la professeur de DCFM.  
  
Hermione calma son amie comme elle put.  
  
- Elles nous attendaient dans les caves de l'initiative. Elles ont lâchés 150 démons sur nous avant de disparaître. On a eu du mal, je dois l'avouer.  
  
Les professeurs regardèrent les vêtements des deux combattantes, ainsi que leurs ecchymoses et blessures, et n'eurent aucun mal à croire la tueuse.  
  
- 150 ? Mais Léo a vu pire dans les enfers... murmura Hermione.  
  
- Certes, mais les deux pétasses ont jetés un sort avant de se tirer. Léo ne pouvait ni se téléporter, ni utiliser la magie noire... continua Faith.  
  
- LES SALOPES !!! Sam n'a pas oublié ça. Léo a toujours été nulle en magie blanche ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
- Bref, le combat a duré toute la nuit, Léo a réussi à défaire l'incantation et buter les démons qui restaient, mais les deux putes, vexées, ont fait écrouler l'immeuble sur nous. C'est Léo qui m'a protégée. Et enfin, nous sommes venues ici.  
  
- Bon, je vais vous soigner et arranger vos vêtements, dit Hermione en agitant sa baguette.  
  
La tueuse et le mage noir furent comme neuves, mais l'ex serpentard restait profondément endormie.  
  
- Laissons la dormir, elle a besoin de repos, proposa Severus.  
  
- Je reste avec elle, murmura Tara, en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa femme.  
  
Les autres professeurs sortirent, accompagnés de la tueuse. Hermione entreprit de faire une visite guidée du château à cette dernière, qui ne refusa pas. Mais la tueuse remarque de suite l'inquiétude sur le visage de son guide. Elles allèrent dans le parc et s'assirent près du lac, Faith s'allumant une clope.  
  
- T'es pote avec Léo ? demanda cette dernière en tirant une latte.  
  
- Oui, c'est quasiment ma meilleure amie. Et pourtant, quand je l'ai connu, on ne pouvait pas se voir, répondit Hermione, songeuse.  
  
- Ah ouais ?  
  
- On a faillit se battre dans le train le jour de la rentrée.  
  
- Et je peux te dire qu'elle tape fort, j'ai testé...  
  
- Tu t'es battu avec elle ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Euh... Tu lui demanderas ! Et donc, maintenant avec Léo, vous êtes super proche...  
  
- Ouais, tellement proche, qu'à cause de cette pute de Willow, on a couché ensemble.  
  
La tueuse s'étouffa, et regarda Hermione qui souriait.  
  
- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais elle est très douée au lit...  
  
- Je vais bien te croire, poursuivit la tueuse, ravalant sa salive.  
  
Un long silence s'installa, Faith regardant le lac, un peu déprimée.  
  
- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda la directrice de serdaigle.  
  
- Non, t'inquiète pas...  
  
« Putain, c'est la première fois que je kiffe une nana autant à part Buffy, et il faut qu'elle soit maquée. Elle fait chier Tara... » pensa Faith.  
  
- Bon, on va rejoindre les autres ? proposa Hermione ne se levant.  
  
- 5 sur 5.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Sunnydale...  
  
- Mon cœur, ça te dirait d'aller à Poudlard ce soir ? J'ai envie de m'amuser... dit Willow sur un air enfantin.  
  
- D'accord ma chérie. Et sur qui veux-tu passer tes nerfs ? demanda Sam.  
  
- Sur la personne qui pourrait être une menace rapidement, si ce n'est déjà fait...  
  
Elles s'habillèrent de tenues provocantes (qui a dit comme d'hab ?), et passèrent la fin de l'après midi à concocter un plan.  
  
La soirée arriva enfin. Les élèves mangeaient dans leur salle commune, tous les mots de passe ayant été changé dans l'après midi. Léo dormait toujours, tandis que les professeurs dînaient dans la grande salle. Les conversations allaient bon train.  
  
- J'ai jamais vu Léo aussi fatiguée ! remarqua Harry, la bouche pleine.  
  
- C'est clair ! Le combat a dû être terrible. D'habitude, quand elle est comme ça, c'est qu'on a pas beaucoup dormi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! se mit à rire Tara, enfin calmée.  
  
Faith baissa les yeux et se renfonça dans sa chaise discrètement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Hermione. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Willow et Sam venaient d'arriver, main dans la main. Sam fumait un pétard, contemplant la table des professeurs. Tara se leva d'un bond, contourna la table et se plaça devant son ex, qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Le professeur fut aussitôt rejoint par Hermione et Severus.  
  
- Bonjour ma chérie, tu m'as manqué ! siffla la rouquine.  
  
- Ta gueule Willow ! Je te ferai payer au centuple ce que tu as fait à ma femme ! coupa Tara.  
  
- Tu ne portes pas le deuil... J'en conclus donc qu'elle n'est pas morte... Fait chier celle là ! Increvable ! Enfin, plus pour longtemps... maugréa Sam.  
  
- Sam, mon cœur... Reviens à la raison... murmura Severus.  
  
- Mais je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ! La seule folie que j'ai faite fut de t'épouser.  
  
Le mage blanc retira son alliance et la jeta à la tête de son mari.  
  
- Sam, je m'ennuie...  
  
- Oui ma puce. Tu veux que je jette ton sort préféré ? demanda Sam, en écrasant son joint.  
  
- Vivivivi !  
  
- D'accord... Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! soupira le mage blanc.  
  
La scène semblait surréaliste. Sam leva la main vers le plafond magique et un éclair bleu se forma. D'un coup sec de la main, la source d'énergie s'abattit sur Lavande, et la traversa de part en part. Cette dernière s'écroula, morte, sous le rire aigu de Willow.  
  
Ginny et Hermione regardèrent le corps de leur amie, le regard vide, tandis que Faith se précipita sur Willow pour lui mettre un coup de poing, mais elle fut éjectée du plat de la main par Sam. Severus, Harry et Drago firent une sphère de protection autour de tous les professeurs que Sam brisa en soufflant dessus.  
  
- Tara... Si tu veux arrêter ces massacres, rentre avec nous... siffla Willow.  
  
Tara, sous les regards suppliants de ses collègues (« Ne fais pas ça, on va trouver une solution »), commença à marcher vers les deux sorcières.  
  
- MOI VIVANTE, CA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla une voix familière.  
  
Léo venait d'arriver, mais ses traits étaient encore bien tirés par la fatigue.  
  
- Ca, ça peut s'arranger... susurra la rouquine. Ma chérie, tu t'en occupes ?  
  
- Pas ce soir, répondit Sam.  
  
- Miss Hedges, vous avez l'air bien fatiguée aujourd'hui... Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remis de votre nuit de sexe intensif avec la tueuse ? demanda Willow narquoisement.  
  
Léo ne sourcilla pas, tandis que Faith déglutissait difficilement.  
  
- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai... bégaya Tara.  
  
- Oh que si, enchaîna la rouquine, trop contente de son effet. Et elles en ont eu, du plaisir. 8 fois, si mes souvenirs sont bons !  
  
- Ca suffit mon cœur, rentrons, grogna Sam.  
  
Willow attrapa sa chérie par la taille et Sam les téléporta toutes deux.  
  
- Et merde, elles ont encore filé ! pesta Faith. Et en plus, en nous laissant un cadavre sur les bras...  
  
Tara se retourna vers la tueuse et lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de faire le même à sa femme.  
  
- As-tu vraiment couché avec la tueuse, Eléonore ? demanda Tara froidement.  
  
- Crois-tu encore ce que Willow dit ? interrogea Léo sur le même ton.  
  
Un silence pesant envahit la salle, Hermione ne disant rien.  
  
- J'ai horreur quand tu réponds à une question par une autre... se mit à sourire Tara. Non, c'est bon, je te crois.  
  
- Euh... Y'a plus important que vos histoire de fesses, commença Spike. Lavande est morte.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers le corps de leur amie, Ginny pleurait à côté de celui-ci.  
  
- Putain, fait chier, j'ai besoin d'un remontant...  
  
Léo se téléporta dans ses appartements, prit deux bouteilles de Jack Da' et les buts d'une traite. Sa vision devint floue, elle commença à perdre l'équilibre quand Tara arriva.  
  
- Et bien ma puce ! T'as déjà eu le temps de te cuiter avant que j'arrive... T'as fait vite...  
  
- Non Tara, j'ai bu que deux bouteilles... Je comprends pas... Je me sens pas bien...  
  
- Allonge-toi, c'est que tu es encore fatiguée.  
  
- Ressers moi un verre, s'il te plait, ça devrait passer...  
  
Tara prit une nouvelle bouteille, la déboucha et servit un verre. Mais elle remarqua que le whisky avait une drôle de consistance. Quand elle sentit le liquide, son cœur s'arrêta de battre un quart de seconde. Elle lâcha le verre qui se fracassa au sol et d'approcha immédiatement de sa femme pour lui prendre la température. Le mage noir était brûlant.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Léo, qui devenait de plus en plus blanche.  
  
- Merde... HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tara appela son amie par télépathie. Cette dernière vint aussitôt. Léo avait les yeux à demi clos et suait à grosse goutte.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
- On a empoisonné son whisky... murmura Tara. Mais je ne sais pas avec quoi...  
  
* * *  
  
AHAH ! Vive les cliffang... les cluffeng... les clhifangu... Bon, les suspenses ! LA suite au prochain numéro, si plein de reviews ! lol  
  
Allez, gros bisous,  
  
Ripper et Link 


	19. Une mort certaine

Coucou tout le monde !  
  
Désolée de ne pas avoir uploadé avant, mais on était bourrée avec Ripper. Bon le mal est réparé, voià un nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Para : Et oui, c'est fou le pouvoir d'une review !Que la force soit avec toi ! lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Olympe et Maxime : Vi vi vi ! On veut bien être vos psy ! Youki ! lol ! Ouais, Tara est pas très fufute pour le moment, mais ça va s'arranger, pour le plus grand malheur d'un certain mage noir. Quant à Hermione, c'est pas dur, mais c'est la plus intelligente du groupe. Et ne bousillez pas votre écran, sinon vous pourrez pas lire le nouveau chapitre ! Bisous et merci pour votre review !  
  
Ankou : Salut ma belle ! Comment va ? Bon, tu l'as déjà lu, mais bon chapitre !Bisous !  
  
Luna Black : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, avec le suspence insoutenable... lol Allez, gros bisous !  
  
Maly : Ouias, Léo est une grande baragouineuse, mais ça va lui jouer des tours... Pour la guérison, tu vas voir ! Bonne lecture et gros zouzous !  
  
Popov : Ouais, l'eau, c'esr super dangereux !Eurk ! Allez, bisous mon webmaster !  
  
Sohaya : Sadiques ? Nous ? NON ! lol !Et pour l'avada, ça marche pas.. MOUHAHAHAH ! Allez, bonne lecture !! Bisous !!!  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 19 : Une mort certaine  
  
- J'appelle les autres... murmura Hermione.  
  
La directrice de Serdaigle se concentra et toute la bande débarqua. Faith resta en retrait, morte d'inquiétude, pendant que Pomfresh auscultait l'ex- serpentard, complètement dans les vapes.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... C'est pas sorcier en tout cas... murmura Pompom en couvrant le mage noir, qui s'était endormit. En tout cas, il faut faire vite, sa température ne cesse de monter. Elle est à 41...  
  
- Faut lui trouver un toubib. Y'en a dans le coin ? demanda Faith.  
  
- Mary... murmurèrent Hermione et Severus en même temps.  
  
- AH NON !!! rugit Tara. N'IMPORTE QUI SAUF ELLE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS REVOIR SA NYMPHO D'EX !!!!  
  
- Et bien Tara, tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... Tu peux aligner deux mots sans bégayer ! s'exclama Faith, en souriant.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient méchamment.  
  
- Ecoute, soit on fait venir ce médecin, soit tu seras veuve dans pas longtemps, dit Hermione d'une voix froide. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure...  
  
« Moi non plus... » pensa Faith.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si elle a gardé son numéro de tel... murmura Tara.  
  
Hermione se mit à fouiller dans le bureau du mage noir, aidée par Ginny et McGonagall. Au bout de quelques secondes, la directrice de serdaigle brandit un petit carton bristol.  
  
- J'AI TROUVE !! sauta de joie Granger. Vite, un portable !!  
  
Faith prit le téléphone qui traînait sur le bureau et le lança à la jeune femme.  
  
- Allo Mary ? Bonsoir, Hermione Granger à l'appareil. Non, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis une amie de Léo. J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans ses affaires... Elle est malade. Quelqu'un a mit un truc dans son whisky, mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est.... Vous acceptez de m'aider ? ... Merci... Vous habitez où ? Hum... Je vois... Je passe vous prendre... Dans 10 minutes ? J'y serai... Merci Mary, à tout de suite...  
  
Hermione raccrocha.  
  
- Bon, elle n'était pas de garde ce soir. Elle fonce à l'hôpital chercher son matériel. Je la récupère dans 10 minutes...  
  
- Elle guérit Léo, et après elle se tire... grogna Tara.  
  
Severus, Harry et Drago regardèrent Tara en souriant.  
  
- Pouruqoi s'acharnent-elles sur elle ? demanda Faith.  
  
- Parce qu'elle est la seule qui a la puissance pour les arrêter. Léo morte, elles auront le champ libre... expliqua Severus.  
  
- Les salopes... lâcha Hermione, folle de rage.  
  
- En attendant le médecin moldue, Léo doit se reposer ! s'exclama Pompom.  
  
- Je reste avec elle ! répliqua la directrice par interim de gryffondor.  
  
- Non Tara... Tu la verras tout à l'heure. Si ça se trouve, ce qu'elle a est contagieux. Faith, vous êtes une tueuse, donc résistante. Vous resterez avec elle le temps que Mary arrive.  
  
Pomfresh ficha tout le monde dehors, laissant Léo endormie et la tueuse en tête à tête. Faith s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa nouvelle amie et lui caressa le front.  
  
- Léo... S'il te plait... Ne meurs pas... Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me cerne du premier coup, qui ne me juge pas sur ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé... Ce que j'ai fait hier soir était très maladroit, mais j'avais vraiment envie de toi... Je crois que je t'aim...  
  
Faith sentit la température de Léo grimpée d'un coup. Le mage noir arrêta de respirer.  
  
- NOOOOOONNN !!! HERMIONE !! TARA !!! LEO NE RESPIRE PLUS !!!  
  
Faith retira toutes les couvertures, s'assit sur le mage noir et commença la bouche à bouche. Mais le cœur lâcha à son tour.  
  
- MERDE !!! VENEZ VITE !! ELLE EST ENTRAIN DE MOURIR !!!! SON CŒUR NE BAT PLUS !!!  
  
Faith paniquait, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle attaqua le massage cardiaque quand Tara arriva suivit de Severus.  
  
- Hermione est partie chercher Mary. Elles seront là dans quelques minutes. Drago, Harry et Ginny la prévienne par télépathie, dit Severus paniqué.  
  
- TARA ! FAIT LE BOUCHE A BOUCHE PENDANT QUE JE LUI MASSE LE CŒUR !!  
  
Tara s'exécuta.  
  
« Ma chérie, si tu meurs, je vais en enfer et je t'engueule !! » pensa Tara, qui sentait les larmes couler sur son visage.  
  
Soudain, on entendit un crack sonore. Faith se mit à paniquer.  
  
-PUTAIN ! J'AI MASSE TROP FORT ! JE LUI AI CASSE DES COTES !  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Mary la bombe venait de débarquer.  
  
- Continuez le bouche à bouche ! s'adressa-t-elle à Tara. Je m'occupe du cœur.  
  
Mary poussa gentiment Faith et continua le massage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Léo toussa. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais respirait doucement.  
  
- On a eu chaud... soupira Mary.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Drago, Severus et Ginny remercièrent chaleureusement la jeune femme. Tara et Faith réussirent à éprouver un sentiment de reconnaissance, malgré leur jalousie maladive.  
  
- Bon, montrez-moi ce qu'elle a bu, que je l'analyse... murmura Mary en regardant Léo.  
  
Cette dernière avait un teint de cadavre. Sa fièvre avait encore monté et Mary fronça les sourcils en remarquant cela. Le médecin posa une main sur la joue de son ex et la caressa doucement, sous les regard durs de Tara et Faith. Elle saisit quelques tubes à essai dans sa trousse et préleva du sang de son ex.  
  
- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler, pourriez vous tous sortir, à l'exception de l'infirmière ? demanda Mary.  
  
Tara commença à grogner, mais Hermione et Severus la prirent par le bras et la firent sortir de force, suivit immédiatement par Faith, Drago, Harry et Ginny.  
  
- Drago, tu te souviens du démon Anyanka ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Comment pourrais-je oublier pareille furie ? répondit le blondinet.  
  
- Vas la chercher avec Tara, c'est urgent ! ordonna Hermione.  
  
Les deux cités se téléportèrent. Pendant ce temps, Mary sortit de la salle, le visage triste, avec Pomfresh.  
  
- C'est trop tard... On peut rien faire... elle est empoisonné à la ciguë... Il ne lui reste tout au plus que quelques heures à vivre... Vous pouvez retourner auprès d'elle... murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.  
  
Faith se précipita la première dans la chambre, sous le regard appuyé d'Hermione, qui entra à son tour. Les autres professeurs n'osaient y aller. Hermione ferma la porte et s'approcha doucement de la tueuse, qui s'était assise à côté du mage noir.  
  
- Que s'est-il réellement passé à Sunnydale ? murmura la directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire... J'ai promis à Léo.  
  
- Elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu le dis à moi... Au pire, je m'arrangerai avec elle...  
  
- ET QUAND ?? ELLE VA MOURIR !!! hurla la tueuse.  
  
- Non, car j'ai peut-être une solution... Alors vas-y, crache le morceau...  
  
Faith prit une grande inspiration.  
  
- Pendant la bataille contre les démons, c'était... Comment dire... très intense... Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis Buffy. On était en parfaite harmonie de mouvement, de pensée. Elle sentait quand j'étais en danger, et idem. Et j'ai flashé sur elle. Une fois la baston finie, elle m'a soigné, et je lui ai sauté dessus. Elle m'a repoussé, prétextant qu'elle était mariée, et qu'elle aimait sa femme, ce qui est vrai. Ca m'enrage d'ailleurs... Bref, on s'est battu dans le motel où nous étions, et elle nous a téléporté dans les caves de l'initiative. On a recommencé à se battre, c'était très violent, tu as pu le constater. Et là, je l'ai embrassé, et on a fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises... Willow n'a pas menti. Le lendemain, elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et le regrettait amèrement. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Mais quand le bâtiment s'est écroulé, elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me sauver la vie. Elle s'est tout prit à ma place. Et maintenant elle va mourir, et je ne veux pas.  
  
Faith se tut, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
  
- Tu l'aimes ? demanda calmement l'ancienne préfète.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible en si peu de temps...  
  
- Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens, mais il faut que tu fasses une croix sur Léo, car elle est accroc à Tara... Ne t'inquiète pas, des filles ou des mecs aussi bien qu'elle, ça existe...  
  
Tara arriva en courant dans la pièce et s'agenouilla près du lit.  
  
- Mary a dit que... Tara avait la voix brisée.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Tara. Notre dernier espoir est Anya.  
  
Cette dernière arriva dans la pièce avec Drago.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour aider la fille de mon maître, demanda Anya.  
  
- Il faut que tu l'emmènes dans le monde des enfers, continua Hermione. Son père pourra faire quelque chose...  
  
- Je pars tout de suite !  
  
Anya attrapa Léo et disparut, laissant le corps professoral de Poudlard désemparé.  
  
Pendant ce temps, aux Caraïbes, dans un bungalow...  
  
- Elle est entrain de mourir, je le sens... murmurait Sam, un pét à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes...  
  
- C'est une belle soirée qui s'annonce ! s'exclama Willow, en enlaçant le mage blanc. Tu m'as fait un beau cadeau, et je sais comment te remercier...  
  
Willow retira sensuellement son haut et s'allongea à côté du mage blanc sur le lit.  
  
- Euh, mon coeur... J'ai jamais fait ça avec une fille... murmura Sam, un peu gênée.  
  
- Fume un pét, et laisse-toi faire, ça va bien se passer...  
  
Sam s'alluma un joint et tira une grosse latte pendant que Willow se déshabillait. Ensuite, la rouquine retira lentement les vêtements du mage blanc. Elle parsema de baiser le corps de Sam. Ce que Willow fit ensuite ne sera pas décrit, pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. (lol ! Et vive la frustration ! NIARK !)  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite bientôt (promis, juré, craché) si plein de review !  
  
Gros bibis à tous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	20. UNE RESURRECTION

Bonsoir tout le monde !!  
  
Bon, on fait une uploade rapide, car je me prend la tête avec un putain de mini disc... GRRRRRRRRRR ! Un gros merci à tous nos revieweurs, età ceux qui suivent cette fic !!  
  
Bisous !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 20 : UNE RESURRECTION  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans nouvelles de Sam, de Willow, ni du mage noir. Hermione avait raccompagné Mary à Londres et lui avait fait un sort d'amnésie. Les élèves étaient cloîtrés dans leur salle commune, Les professeurs se déplaçant pour donner leur cours. Hermione, Tara, Drago et Severus étaient très inquiets, faisant des rondes tous les soirs, à tour de rôle. Minerva, elle s'enfermait toute la journée dans son bureau, restant en contact avec le ministère. Souvent, le professeur de DCFM se mettait à pleurer.  
  
- Je ne la reverrais jamais... murmurait-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lucifer ne va pas laisser mourir sa fille unique ! Elle reviendra en pleine forme pour botter le cul de ces deux pétasses ! consolait Hermione, sans trop de conviction.  
  
- ELLE EST MORTE ! ELLE EST MORTE !!! J'AI ENFIN CHAMP LIBRE !! dansait Willow.  
  
- On a gagné ! s'exclama Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas senti son aura. C'est dans la poche, ma chérie.  
  
- Tu mérites une petite récompense. Viens par là... murmura Willow sensuellement.  
  
Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, les professeurs avaient abandonné tout espoir. Ils s'étaient tous habillés de noir et mangeaient en silence, quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir brutalement. Severus et Drago brandirent de suite leur baguette, mais les rabaissèrent aussitôt, reconnaissant Anya. Elle était suivie par les trois démons, amis de Léo, portant cette dernière.  
  
- PUTAIN ! Quelle circulation de merde aux enfers !!! Bouchons, bouchons et encore bouchons !!! Enfin bon, Léo est bien vivante. Son père était fou furieux en voyant son état. Faut dire qu'elle nous a fait trois arrêts cardiaques à l'allé.  
  
Tara se précipita sur sa femme, tandis que Faith souriait. Hermione, Severus et Harry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Bon, faut qu'elle dorme encore un peu. Elle sera d'attaque demain en début d'après midi. Où est sa chambre, demanda un des démons.  
  
Tara les pria de la suivre et tous sortirent.  
  
- Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai des femmes bafouées à venger ! J'ai pris pas mal de travail en retard. A bientôt !  
  
- Merci, femme ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
- Oh, l'homme de cromagnon, ça va !! sécha Anya avant de disparaître.  
  
- Faith, pourriez-vous surveiller Léo pendant que nous assurons nos cours ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Euh... Oui, avec plaisir.  
  
- Bien, allons récupérer Tara, dit Hermione en se levant.  
  
La directrice attrapa la tueuse et transplana.  
  
- TARA !! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours !! Faith assure la relève.  
  
- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !! C'est ma femme, je reste avec elle !  
  
- Je te préviens dès qu'elle se réveille... murmura Faith.  
  
Tara n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition qu'Hermione l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. La tueuse retira ses chaussures et s'allongea près de Léo, toujours endormie.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Léo ouvrit les yeux. Faith était penchée sur elle et souriait.  
  
- Je suis où ? En enfer ? grogna le mage noir.  
  
- Non, tu es bien vivante, et à Poudlard.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Tara ?  
  
- Tu as été empoisonné par Sam et Willow. Ca fait 10 jours que tu es inconsciente. Tu as faillit claquer à plusieurs reprises. Tu m'as fait une belle peur...  
  
- La personne qui me tuera n'est pas encore née...  
  
Léo tenta de se lever, mais la tueuse l'en empêcha.  
  
- Reste allongée pour le moment, tu es encore faible.  
  
- MON CUL OUI !! JE VEUX VOIR MA FEMME !!!  
  
- Elle est en cours jusqu'à ce soir... Prenons du bon temps...  
  
- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !  
  
- La porte est vérouillée, personne ne viendra nous déranger, profitons- en...  
  
Faith embrassa doucement Léo, qui fut surprise. Elle se débattit pendant un moment, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux. La serpentard mit ses bras autour du cou de la tueuse, qui se glissa sous les draps. Elles firent l'amour pendant un long moment. Soudain, Léo reprit ses esprits et poussa la tueuse.  
  
- Mon dieu... Tara... Faith, je peux pas continuer comme ça... Ca me fait trop mal... Murmura Léo en poussant la tueuse.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Tu as bien entendu.  
  
- C'est pas possible, on se connaît à peine et...  
  
- T'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ?  
  
Léo ne répondit rien.  
  
- Léo, éprouves-tu quelque chose pour moi ? Et sois sincère, je te prie ! demanda Faith.  
  
- Oui, je t'aime. Avec toi, je me sens... telle que je devrais être. Mais c'est avec Tara que je suis mariée, et je l'aime plus que tout ! Donc notre aventure s'arrête ici ! Dès ce soir, je te ramène à Los Angeles.  
  
- Bien sûr, t'as craqué, Tu veux que je retourne en taule maintenant que tu m'as faite évader ? Je te signale que je n'étais pas d'accord, c'est toi qui m'as forcé. Alors maintenant, tu assumes !  
  
Léo sauta hors du lit, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la tueuse. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, tous les élèves lui sautèrent dessus.  
  
- LEO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU NOUS AS MANQUE !!!!!!!! hurlèrent tous les gamins.  
  
- Vous aussi les mioches ! C'est cool de vous revoir !  
  
- VENGEANCE !!!!!!! A MORT LA ROUQUINE !!!!!!! crièrent les élèves.  
  
- OUAIS ! Mais avant toute chose, où est ma femme ?  
  
- Chez les serpentard, on vous emmène !  
  
Cinq élèves attrapèrent leur directrice, et la portèrent à bout de bras, suivi par les autres poufsouffles. Cet étrange cortège marchait dans les couloirs, et clamait son cri de guerre « ROSENBERG, AU POTEAU, LIBEREZ LES ANIMAUX !!!! »  
  
Alertés par ce vacarme, les professeurs sortaient des salles communes et virent ce joyeux bordel. Hermione éclata de rire (« Léo est bien de retour ! » et prévint Tara par télépathie, qui arriva sur le champ avec les élèves de Serpentard qui hurlèrent de joie à la vue du mage noir. Les poufsouffles posèrent à terre leur directrice qui se jeta dans les bras de sa femme. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous le regard triste de Faith, qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Bon, où est Minerva ? demanda le mage noir, enlaçant sa femme.  
  
- Euh... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, elle était dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, répondit Harry.  
  
- Je dois la voir ! Tara, tu viens ?  
  
- Oui ma puce.  
  
Les deux mariées partirent main dans la main, mais eurent la surprise de leur vie en débarquant dans l'antre de Mimi Geignarde : Le spectre, mort de rire, observait la directrice de Poudlard qui avait la tête dans la cuvette, le doigt sur la chasse d'eau.  
  
- ELLE VEUT SE SUICIDER !! VAS-Y MA VIEILLE !! TU ME TIENDRAS COMPAGNIE !!!  
  
- PEEVES !! Viens –nous débarrasser de la Geignarde.  
  
L'ami de Léo arriva et poursuivit Mimi en l'insultant. Les deux fantômes quittèrent la pièce.  
  
- MINERVA CA SUFFIT !! hurla Tara.  
  
- OUAIS, FAIS CHIER LA VIEILLE ! JE ME REVEILLE ET JE DOIS UNE FOIS DE PLUS LUI SAUVER LA PEAU ! MERDE ! grogna Léo  
  
- N'approchez pas ou j'appuie sur le bouton !! hurla McGonagall, vidant un énième tube de prozac. ALBUS !! J'ARRIVE !! ATTEND-MOI !!!!  
  
- Oh putain elle délire... Bon, action ! murmura Léo en levant les mains vers le ciel.  
  
Elle prononça une formule, et Dumbledore apparut.  
  
- Désolée de vous déranger, professeur Dumbledore, mais on a un problème... commença Léo.  
  
- Plus d'un, si je puis me permettre, Miss... Pardon, professeur Hedges. Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, et c'est d'accord.  
  
- OK, rendez-vous où vous savez dans dix secondes. Tara, ma puce, surveille la vieille folle, je reviens !  
  
Le fantôme de Dumbledore et le mage noir disparurent en même temps. Tara haussa les épaules et tenta de raisonner Minerva.  
  
Pendant ce temps, aux Caraïbes...  
  
- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! J'ARRIVERAI JAMAIS A LA TUER !!! hurla Sam.  
  
- Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Willow, surprise.  
  
- LEO !! Elle est encore vivante ! FAIS CHIER LA MORUE !!!  
  
- T'inquiète pas... On met au point un plan, et on y retourne quand on sera prête...Mais avant, j'ai envie d'un gros câlin... murmura Willow en posant les mains sur les hanches du mage blanc, et en les faisant descendre.  
  
- Bonne idée, dit Sam en embrassant sa partenaire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde...  
  
- N'APPROCHEZ PAS OU JE TIRE LA CHASSE D'EAU !!!  
  
- Minerva, c'est moi, Tara... Je ne vous veux pas de mal... Venez lentement vers moi, et vous aurez du Prozac... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Léo ?  
  
- J'EN AI MARRE DE LA VIE !! JE VAIS ME SUICIDER !!!!  
  
- Minerva, pas de bêtises, que fera Poudlard sans vous ? Vous y avez pensé ?  
  
- POUDLARD ?? UNE ECOLE DE DEGENERES AVEC DES MAGES QUI ONT POURRI L'ECOLE !! J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!  
  
- Minerva, mon coeur, je suis de retour ! s'exclama une voix.  
  
Dumbledore et Léo venaient d'arriver ensemble.  
  
- ALBUS !! DONNE MOI 5 MINUTES ET JE TE REJOINS LA HAUT OU TOUT EST BEAU !!!  
  
- AH NON ! Je viens de ressusciter, alors tu restes ici !  
  
Minerva sortit la tête des chiottes et regarda son amant. Ses cheveux étaient trempés (de quoi, on ne le dira pas...).  
  
- Albus... Tu es vivant ?  
  
- Oui mon amour, je suis revenu pour toi...  
  
- VIENS DANS MES BRAS !!!  
  
- J'ARRIVE MON CHATON !!!  
  
Albus s'élança vers sa bien aimée, mais, comble du malheur, glissa sur une flaque d'eau et tomba la tête dans les toilettes, en entraînant Minerva. Profitant de ce joyeux Bazard, Mimi Geignarde qui venait de revenir passa plusieurs fois à travers la chasse d'eau, essayant de l'actionner pour avoir de nouveaux et spectraux amis. Léo explosa alors d'un geste de la main la cuvette, libérant ainsi les deux professeurs, qui étaient en train de se rouler une pelle.  
  
- Beurk, c'est dégueulasse, j'va me coucher, puisque c'est ça ! Les scène de nécrophilie, c'est pas mon truc ! grogna le mage noir.  
  
Tara allait lui coller une mandale, mais se ravisa.  
  
- Miss Hedges, Miss McClay, réunion extraordinaire dans la grande salle à 20h00 ! lança Albus tandis que Minerva lui retirait sa robe de sorcier.  
  
- NON NON ALBUS, 21 HEURE !!!  
  
- Bon, coupons la poire en deux, 20h30 !  
  
A cette vision, Léo faillit dégobiller et partit en courant, suivit immédiatement par sa femme. Une fois dans le couloir, une ombre passa dans les yeux de l'ex serpentard.  
  
- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la vengeance !!!! hurla Léo une fois dans le couloir. Elles ont essayé de me tuer, ça va se payer...  
  
- Mon cœur, calme-toi... Elles vont revenir, tu pourras te venger à ce moment là... tenta de calmer Tara.  
  
- NON !!! TUEUSE, AVEC MOI ! FAISONS UNE CHASSE A SUNNYDALE !  
  
Faith arriva. Léo l'attrapa par le col et elles transplanèrent.  
  
Voilà ! That's all for today (non, ne me jetez pas de meubles !) La suite bientôt si plein de review, avec du sang, de l'action et du sexe à gogo ! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Riper et Léo 


	21. Le retour du mal absolu

CHAPITRE 21 : LE RETOUR DU MAL ABSOLU  
  
- ELLES SONT OU ? hurla Léo.  
  
- Elles ont dû quitter la ville... murmura Faith.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait le tour de Sunnydale en vain.  
  
- MERDE !!! Fais chier !!  
  
- Calme-toi...  
  
- TA GUEULE TUEUSE !!!  
  
Léo s'arrêta de hurler, réfléchit un moment et se mit à rire, un rire machiavélique. Faith la regarda inquiète.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ! Attend moi deux secondes, faut que je le trouve...  
  
Le mage noir se concentra, puis disparut. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant un cadavre dans une main. Faith déglutit difficilement : elle reconnut Oz, le loup garou, l'ex petit amie de Willow.  
  
- Léo... T'as déconné... Il avait rien fait...  
  
- Parce que Lavande avait fait quelque chose ? Œil pour œil et dent pour dent ! Maintenant, je leur envoie ce petit paquet cadeau...  
  
Léo mit ses mains au dessus du cadavre, murmura une incantation et Oz disparut. Léo se mit à rire.  
  
- J'aimerai bien voir sa gueule !!! Elle va en crever, la Rosenberg !!  
  
- Et moi, j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Tara quand elle saura que tu as fait ça, répondit sèchement Faith.  
  
- Je m'en fous ! Fallait que je me venge ! Ca fait du bien !  
  
Faith attrapa Léo et lui roula une pelle.  
  
- C'est bon, t'es calmée ? demanda la tueuse.  
  
- Non, pas encore...  
  
Léo attrapa sa compagne de jeu et elle les téléporta dans un hôtel. Léo embrassa Faith violemment. Les deux jeunes femmes se déshabillèrent et firent l'amour pendant un bon moment. Puis elles se rhabillèrent et retournèrent à Poudlard, où elles racontèrent un crack à tous les professeurs sur leur activité de l'après midi.  
  
Pendant ce temps, aux Caraïbes...  
  
- Bon, mon coeur, on y va ?? demanda Willow en se rhabillant.  
  
- Deux secondes, je rétrécis ma jupe et j'arrive... Elle ne doit pas dépasser 12,5 cm. Au fait, c'est quoi le plan ?  
  
- Tu choisis une cible au hasard et on s'en va... ricana la rouquine.  
  
Une fois le problème de la taille de la jupe réglée, les deux jeunes femmes allaient partir quand quelque chose apparut au milieu de la cabane : le corps de Oz. Willow eut un haut le cœur tandis que Sam regardait le cadavre.  
  
- C'est un cadeau de Léo... Tu le connais ?  
  
- Mon premier amour... répondit Willow.  
  
Ses cheveux et ses yeux devinrent noirs en un instant.  
  
- Maintenant, on arrête de jouer. Sam, on y va !  
  
Le mage blanc acquiesça, attrapa sa chérie et les téléporta en plein dans la réunion extraordinaire.  
  
- VACHE ! s'exclama Sam. Albus, joueur de poker invétéré de retour à Poudlard ? Sans déconner, il aurait vraiment fallu que la chouette blindée au prozac ait voulu se suicider dans les chiottes de la geingnarde pour qu'il revienne !!!!!  
  
- J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES !!!!!!!!! pleura McGonagall.  
  
Sam éclata de rire, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de sa copine.  
  
- Mon coeur, on se dépêche ! Je suis pressée.  
  
- Vi vi ma Willow ! Et hop là !  
  
Tara remarque l'allure de son ex : elle avait sombrer. Sam sautillait de joie en claquant dans ses mains. Le surréalisme revint au galop, l'éclair frappant cette fois Rémus qui s'écroula. Sirius se précipita sur son amant et le serra dans ses bras en hurlant.  
  
- OUPS ! A pas fait exprès ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! ricana Sam.  
  
- HEDGES ! VENGEANCE ! IL NE FALLAIT PAS TUER OZ !!!! hurla Willow  
  
La rouquine fit alors apparaître un béréta et tira trois coups sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Tara s'écroula, frappée en plein coeur. Léo se mit à crier, faisant exploser tous les carreaux. Sam fit volte face et désintégra le flingue. Elle dressa aussitôt un mur de protection car Léo arrivait en courant. Le mage noir se trouvait à un mètre de son ex meilleure amie.  
  
- Ca sent la boulette, et même la méga boulette, c'était quoi CA Willow ? demanda le mage blanc, d'un air très sérieux.  
  
- Je t'avais prévenu : finis de jouer. Léo a tué Oz, je tue Tara.  
  
- On avait dit tout le monde sauf Tara, et j'avais INSISTE SUR CE POINT !!!!  
  
Willow la regarda froidement.  
  
- Bon, je vais régler ça, reprit Sam. Désolée pour ta blondasse de morue, mais je peux rien faire. Tu te démerdes. Willow, on va régler cette ENORME boulette à la maison. Et pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller cette fois !  
  
Severus devint d'un coup tout pâle, tandis que sa femme avait déjà transplaner avec Willow.  
  
Léo, en larmes, hurla de plus belle. Elle se précipita sur le corps inerte de sa défunte épouse. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient complètement noirs.  
  
- Rosenberg, tu viens de libérer la véritable puissance des ténèbres. MEURS !  
  
L'assistance était complètement flippée. Albus ne put prononcer quelques mots que le mage noir était déjà parti. Hermione transplana en douce, suivant son amie.  
  
Léo était devant une paillote dans les caraïbes. Elle tendit ses deux mains vers la bâtisse et fit apparaître la plus grosse boule d'énergie maléfique qu'on n'ait jamais vu.  
  
- Putain, mon coeur, t'as fait quoi là !?! demanda Sam.  
  
- VENGEANCE, JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT !!!!!  
  
Sam s'énervait sérieux. Mais, étant face à la fenêtre, elle vit une sphère noire et verte arriver droit sur sa cabane (au fond du jardin ! Y'avais pas de caillou !) Elle se jeta sur Willow et téléporta juste avant que leur toit n'explose. Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de poussière et de cendre à la place de la modeste demeure. Hermione contempla le désastre, attrapa Léo et la rapatria d'urgence.  
  
Sam et Willow arrivèrent dans LA suite royale du Hilton.  
  
- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Willow, encore paniquée.  
  
- Euh... paillote a pu, explosée, maintenant, c'est suite royale et TU M'EXPLIQUES LA BOULETTE !!!  
  
Sam fit apparaître un pet' et sauta sur le lit à baldaquin.  
  
- Je m'excuse, j'ai pété les plombs. C'est promis ma puce, je ne recommencerais plus !  
  
- Attends deux secondes.... Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner.... répondit le mage blanc d'un ton vicieux.  
  
- Tout ce que tu veux....  
  
- Vraiment tout ?  
  
- Sam, mon coeur, oui, TOUT !  
  
- Je veux un pénis.  
  
- QUOI ???????? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DOTE D'UN....  
  
- Non, je veux un pénis avec, de préférence un beau mec au bout. Un bon coup au pieu de préférence, je veux du sexe ce soir. Je ne suis pas dans une suite royale pour rien !  
  
- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?  
  
- Oh oui, et je sais qui.... Je reviens, mais toi, pour ce soir, ce sera la chambre d'ami ! Et demain, si tu es sage, je t'offre mon corps....  
  
- Ca marche ! Amuse toi bien mon coeur !  
  
Pendant ce temps à Poudlard.....  
  
Léo, se voyant de retour au château, se mit à hurler telle une poissonnière à la criée sur Hermione.  
  
- HERMIONE JE VAIS TE.....  
  
- CLAC !  
  
La directrice de Serdaigle venait de balancer la baffe du siècle, ce qui eut le don de calmer le mage noir, enfin, de la faire taire une minute, tant elle était surprise.  
  
- Arrête tes conneries. Tu sais qu'elles vont revenir. Tu les tueras à ce moment là !  
  
- T'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER C'EST MA FEMME QUI EST MORTE !!!!!  
  
- LEO ! TA GUEULE ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour Tara, amis tu la vengeras quand ce sera l'heure !  
  
D'un geste de la main, Hermione fut éclatée contre un mur et tomba, évanouie. Faith se jeta alors sur Léo et la frappa, pour essayer de la calmer (ne pas chercher de logique, voyez ce que ça a donné sur McGO...). Léo chopa Faith par le cou, resserra sa main de plus en plus fort, mais la lâcha peu avant l'asphyxie. Le mage noir fit alors apparaître un poignard, tous les professeurs paniquaient.  
  
- Eléonore, je vous en conjure, calmez-vous, tenta Dumbie.  
  
- Ta gueule le vieux, ça a marché pour toi, ça marchera pour elle !  
  
- Vous connaissez les règles ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama le directeur.  
  
- Je me torche le cul avec le règlement ! répliqua le mage noir.  
  
Léo s'entailla les deux bras, des poignets aux coudes. Le sang coula abondamment sur Tara, le mage noir s'étant placé au dessus d'elle. Elle murmura gravement quelque chose d'inaudible. De gros éclairs fendirent le plafond magique. Elle fit ensuite la même chose sur Remus. Les deux ouvrirent les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
- Et merde... elle pète les plombs... murmura Hermione.  
  
Tara, encore un peu dans le gaz, fut prise par Léo qui les téléporta au moment où Sam arriva.  
  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça pour finir en beauté ! grogna Harry.  
  
- Ta gueule le balafré, j'ai pas envie de tuer, Willow a merdé. Mais, elle m'a accordé une soirée pénis, alors je viens faire mon marché, je suis très difficile en matière de sexe, tu dois le savoir....  
  
- Professeur Rogue...., commença Dubledore.  
  
- COLLINS !!!! JE M'APPELLE COL-LINS !!!! C'EST CLAIR !????????????????  
  
- Si vous voulez, rattrapa à la hâte Albus, sous le regard attéré de Severus. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Sans votre... compagne ? Discutons !  
  
- Non, ce soir, j'ai envie de baiser. Arrêtez le charme, je suis pas nécrophile. Et pis, Minerva a mérité du bon temps !  
  
Ne revenant pas de la gentillesse des propos de Sam, Minerva vida un tube de Prozac.  
  
- Miss Collins... reprit Dumbie.  
  
- Non ! Plus tard, mais là, je suis en chaleur ! Merde ! Bon, qui veut venir ?  
  
- Pas moi, broncha Sirius, en cachant Remus sous la table pour que Sam ne le remarque pas. J'ai déjà donné.  
  
- Oh oui ! Et à merveille ! Tu ferais bien d'être hétéro, je t'épouse sur le champ !  
  
- Tu m'as écoeuré des nanas....  
  
- Oh, le pauvre chéri. Veuf si jeune ! Tant pis ! Bon, je fais mon marché.... Harry, non... trop molle... hum... Je sais ! J'emmène le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard !!!!!!!!!!! conclut le mage blanc brandissant le bras en signe de victoire.  
  
- Je viens ! intervint Severus, espérant faire réagir sa femme.  
  
- Non, j'ai dit le MEILLEUR ! J'ai envie de niquer merde à la fin ! Drago chéri, tu viens ? Willow est pas là ce soir, on sera en amoureux ! Comme avant !  
  
La jeune femme attira magiquement le jeune homme à lui et le maintint fermement par la taille.  
  
- Miss Collins, une dernière chose !  
  
- Vite Albus, j'ai le minou qui me chatouille !  
  
- Il a été prouvé que les pétards diminuaient la libido....  
  
- Hum... intéressant, ça promet une belle nuit, mon tit Dray d'amour.... !!!! Merci du conseil !!!!  
  
Elle se téléporta avec l'ex serpentard au moment où Léo revenait.  
  
- Espérons que les effets se dissipent rapidement... soupira Dumbie.  
  
- Putain la salope, je l'ai loupé ! Tara se repose...  
  
- C'était Sandrine. Pas Willow, dit Hermione.  
  
Léo tapait sa crise pour la suivre et ainsi retrouver Willow, Faith et Hermione tentait de la calmer, quand quatre démons que Léo ne connaissait pas débarquèrent.  
  
- Miss Eléonore Hedges, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda Léo en s'allumant une clope.  
  
- Vous avez contourné le décret sur les résurrections. Vous allez être jugée par la cour des Enfers.  
  
- Allez vous faire foutre ! sécha le mage noir en tirant une grosse latte.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Suivez-nous ! s'exclama un des démons en tirant une épée.  
  
- Vas chier pauvre con... continua le mage noir.  
  
Elle tendit ses mains vers les démons qui se rapprochaient d'elle, épées à la main. Elle les fit exploser, puis éclata d'un rire démoniaque.  
  
- OH PUTAIN CA FAIT DU BIEN ! Y'en a pas d'autres ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
  
- LEO, MERDE !! T'as déconné ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- PROFESSEUR HEDGES, CALMEZ-VOUS ! cria Dumbledore.  
  
- Oh non, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ça... Je la ressens enfin, la vraie puissance des ténèbres... Elle ne demande qu'à être utilisée !  
  
- Si tu veux vraiment utiliser ton pouvoir, va rendre sa raison à Sandrine ! s'écria Severus, fou de haine.  
  
- Non, je refuse.  
  
- T'ES QU'UNE SALE EGOISTE !! TU T'OCCUPE DE TA FEMME, ET LES AUTRES, TU T'EN COGNES !! répliqua le directeur de serpentard  
  
- T'as tout pigé, le cocu. Maintenant, on fait ça à ma manière... murmura Léo, diaboliquement.  
  
- NON ! A MA MANIERE ! dit une voix forte.  
  
Lucifer et sa garde personnelle venaient d'arriver. Minerva tomba dans les pommes, et Albus vint devant eux.  
  
- Lucifer...  
  
- Bonsoir Albus, rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas vous chercher, votre résurrection était prévue. Je viens corriger ce qui me sert de fille.  
  
- Putain, mais dégage, tu me pompes l'air ! commença Léo.  
  
- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de ressusciter ta femme et Lupin. Ils vont retourner d'où ils viennent.  
  
- Fais ça et tu meurs, dit le mage noir avec une voix froide.  
  
- Comme si tu en étais capable ! se mit à rire Satan.  
  
- Ne me met pas au défi... murmura la serpentard en faisant apparaître une énorme boule de feu.  
  
Le père et sa fille se fixaient durement du regard.  
  
- Bien, fais comme tu veux... Mais prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences. Ma colère sera terrible, dit Lucifer.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Personne ne m'a jamais dicté sa loi, et ce ne sera pas toi le premier !  
  
Lucifer fit un signe à ses démons et tous disparurent.  
  
- Léo, t'as grave merdé ! s'exclama Spike.  
  
- Mettre en colère Lucifer, t'es mal barrée ! poursuivit Erzebeth.  
  
- RIEN A FOUTRE ! dit Léo en faisant disparaître la boule de feu. Maintenant, elle va dérouiller Rosenberg. Sa fin approche !! Severus, va surveiller Tara. Hermione, avec moi ! On va à Paris.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda la directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
- On va se venger...  
  
Léo chopa Hermione et elles transplanèrent. 


	22. Le plan

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais Ripper et moi étions un peu débordée. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et voilà un nouveau chapitre de VDF. Ce chapitre est le prélude à la bataille finale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Para : Ouais, c'est clair, ça déménage. Et encore, t'as pas tout vu... lol  
  
Sohaya : t'inquiète pas, le massacre va bientôt arriver ! On dit merci qui ? mdr.  
  
Caheen : Attend un peu de voir le chapitre 23, tu vas adorer ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bisous !  
  
Grind (X2) : Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suite !  
  
Lythanie : Prend ton temps pour les reviews, on est pas aux pièces ! Merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil ! Bisous  
  
Maly : Tu reverras bientôt Lucifer. Patience ! Allez, gros bisous !  
  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
CHAPITRE 22 : Le plan...  
  
- ON EST OU ?? demanda Hermione affolée en voyant une circulation automobile monstrueuse.  
  
- Paris, Avenue Daumesnil, le quartier des chinois et des magasins informatique ! On va pirater le pc de Willow et le faire cramer à distance. Ca va la rendre folle de rage et elle va venir ici illico presto. Ca sera la bataille finale.  
  
- Mais t'as déjà un pc...  
  
- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il me faut du matos de pirate, et je sais où en trouver...  
  
Léo fit quelques pas et frappa deux coups, puis trois, puis encore deux à une porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et les deux professeurs entrèrent alors dans une boutique. Une jeune femme l'accueillit avec le sourire.  
  
- Salut Léo, ça faisait longtemps.  
  
- Grave. Dis moi, Po-Ling, j'ai besoin d'Alexis. Il me faut du matos de pro, très pointu... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore pirater le site de la CIA... Je te rappelle que tu as faillit avoir des grosses emmerdes avec ça... dit la jeune vendeuse sur un ton de reproche.  
  
- Non, t'inquiète pas, répondit Léo.  
  
- Ok, je vais chercher ton homme...  
  
Po-Ling sortit et revint quelques instant plus tard avec un jeune homme. Léo sortit une feuille de papier, griffonna quelques mots dessus et la donna au vendeur.  
  
- Salut Alexis, j'ai besoin de tout ça maintenant. T'as ces pièces ?  
  
Le jeune homme examina rapidement la liste.  
  
- Evidemment ! Bouge pas, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.  
  
Alexis disparut dans l'arrière boutique, et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un deuxième pc plus d'autres pièces.  
  
- Cool ! Merci !  
  
Léo paya et sortit avec son matos avec Hermione. Elle se rendirent rapidement à Poudlard, et la serpentard commença à brancher son matériel sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Tara qui s'était endormie.  
  
- Que vas-tu faire ? demandèrent Hermione et Severus.  
  
- Je vais flinguer l'ordi de Willow à distance, ce qui va la vénère d'après Tara. Elle débarque avec Sam. On fout notre morue dans le coltard, et on flingue Willow, répondit le mage noir la tête dans les fils.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drago n'en menait pas large. Sam était entrain de commander un repas. Le serpentard observait attentivement la pièce pour trouver une issue de secours.  
  
- Laisse tomber mon chou, tu ne peux pas t'échapper... Sauf si je le décide...  
  
Elle commença à s'allumer un joint quand Drago se saisit de l'objet et le balança dans le cendrier.  
  
- Si je dois rester avec toi toute la nuit, évite de m'intoxiquer ! sécha le blondinet.  
  
Sam fit un grand sourire et s'assit sur un canapé. Elle proposa à Drago de se mettre à côté d'elle, mais ce dernier refusa.  
  
- Bon, discutons un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuse... proposa le mage blanc.  
  
- Bien, et de quoi veux-tu parler ?  
  
- De la mort de Pansy par exemple... Elle était sympa cette fille... Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?  
  
- Quoi ?? Pansy est morte ? Qui l'a tué ?  
  
- C'est Léo... elle l'a tué, froidement, en faisant cramer les serres... Je l'ai vu en rêve...  
  
Sam fronça les sourcils. Drago l'observa intensément. Les effets du pétard semblaient diminués.  
  
- Oui, il y a un truc de bizarre avec son aura... poursuivit le mage blanc. Le démon commence à prendre le dessus. Ca va être intéressant ! Bon, amusons-nous maintenant !  
  
Sam s'approcha de Drago et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Cependant, elle se raidit, se dégagea et regarda son ami.  
  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je suis où ? demanda-t-elle en se tenant la tête.  
  
Drago n'en revenait pas. Son amie était enfin redevenue elle même.  
  
- Sam, tu te fais manipuler par Willow depuis le début !  
  
- Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi... murmura le mage blanc, toujours un peu vaseuse. Putain, j'ai besoin d'un pétard...  
  
- NON ! Surtout pas !  
  
Mais Sam n'écouta pas. Elle se dirigea vers la table et se saisit d'un joint. Quand elle l'alluma, Drago transplana pour retourner à Poudlard. Le mage blanc n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle tira deux grosses bouffées avant de regarder autour d'elle.  
  
- Et merde ! Mon pénis s'est enfui ! râla-t-elle en se vautrant sur le canapé.  
  
De retour à Poudlard...  
  
- LEO ! Tara se réveille ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
La serpentard se précipita vers sa femme qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.  
  
- Coucou mon cœur... murmura Léo en l'embrassant.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tara, voyant qu'il y avait du sang sur ses habits.  
  
- Euh... Willow t'a tiré dessus... commença Léo.  
  
- Humhum ! toussa Hermione. En fait, tu étais morte, elle t'a ressuscité et s'est foutu Lucifer et les enfers à dos...  
  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? interrogea Tara avec un regard noir.  
  
- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me gratte le cul pendant que tu te vidais de ton sang ? Bon, t'es vivante, alors sois heureuse, merde ! Oui, j'ai papa sur le poil, mais bon, on va pas en chier une pendule ! Sur ce, j'ai du taffe. Repose-toi bien, car demain, ça sera une rude journée, conclut Léo.  
  
Et elle retourna à ses branchements.  
  
- Je crois que tu l'as vexée... murmura Hermione.  
  
- Elle fait quoi ?  
  
- Elle va pirater l'ordinateur de Rosenberg, répondit la directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
- Elle en a pour la nuit. Willow est une pro de l'informatique. Mais si Léo réussit, elles vont débarquer demain matin à la première heure. Il faudra être prêts à les recevoir. Préviens tout le monde s'il te plaît, et va te reposer. Ca va être un sacré combat demain... répliqua Tara.  
  
Hermione acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, laissant la directrice de Poufsouffle siffloter « J'ai la quequette qui colle » tout en allumant ses deux pc maintenant reliés.  
  
A l'hôtel...  
  
- WILLOW !!! TU PEUX REVENIR !! beugla Sam par télépathie.  
  
Cette dernière arriva quelques instants plus tard avec son ordinateur portable. La rouquine brancha ce dernier sur la prise de téléphone et le démarra. La sorcière commença alors à pianoter sur le clavier.  
  
- Que fais-tu ? demanda Sam, en écrasant son joint dans le cendrier.  
  
- Je charge le casier judiciaire de Hedges... Mais que vois-je ? Il est déjà bien rempli... Bagarres, vol à l'étalage... Mais à chaque fois elle s'en est bien tirée...  
  
- Ouais... Il y avait un joli inspecteur de police de nom de Anne à qui elle faisait beaucoup d'effet... si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua le mage blanc. Léo lui a filé un coup de main dans une guerre de gang et lui donnait pas mal de tuyaux sur la vente des drogues. Grâce à cela, notre inspecteur est passé commissaire.  
  
- Je vois... Mais avec ce que je vais lui mettre, elle ne pourra plus jamais aller à Londres... Au fait, il est où, ton bel étalon ?  
  
- Il s'est barré... Tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois. T'en as pour longtemps ?  
  
- Assez... C'est pas évident de pirater Scotland Yard.  
  
Willow continua ses manipulations sur le web tandis que Sam se servit un verre.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, à Poudlard...  
  
- LEO !!! hurla Drago en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.  
  
- Que veux-tu le blond ? T'as déjà fini ? T'es éjaculateur précoce ? demanda Léo sans lever le nez de son écran.  
  
- T'es trop conne quand tu t'y mets... sécha le serpentard  
  
- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, répliqua le mage noir.  
  
- J'ai réussi à m'échapper. J'ai profité d'un moment de lucidité de sa part... continua Malefoy. Que fais-tu ?  
  
- J'énerve les deux pétasses. Un conseil, va te reposer, elles vont débarquer demain à la même heure. Ou sinon, tu peux rester avec moi pour te marrer un coup !  
  
- Ok, je prends une chaise ! ricana Drago.  
  
Il passa à côté de Tara qui était entrain de bouquiner.  
  
- Ca te dis pas de venir voir ? demanda-t-il à cette dernière.  
  
Tara soupira et posa son livre.  
  
- Au point où j'en suis... répliqua-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Le professeur de DCFM s'approcha de sa femme. Léo se tourna légèrement et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
  
- Prenez des notes les enfants ! Première leçon : repérer un ordinateur sur le net...  
  
Léo fit deux trois manipulations et se mit à rire.  
  
- Oh qu'elle est mignonne... Elle pirate Scotland Yard... Je l'ai fait y'a trois ans ! Pauvre dinde ! Elle est pas en avance... Bon, deuxième leçon, mettre au point un virus. Alors, comment voulez-vous la faire chier ?  
  
Drago eut un regard machiavélique. Il expliqua son plan à Léo qui éclata de rire. Même Tara se mit à sourire, trouvant l'idée vraiment bonne. Léo se mit à la tache, surfant sur différent site pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Hermione et Severus les rejoignirent pendant la soirée et participèrent de bon cœur au projet. Drago fit même un immense compliment à Hermione en lui disant « Tu aurais fait une bonne serpentard ! ». Vers 4 heures du matin, tout était au point, et le mage noir envoya le virus.  
  
Au même moment...  
  
- Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ?? s'exclama Willow, réveillant Sam qui s'était endormie pendant son 5ème joint.  
  
Le mage blanc s'approcha du pc.  
  
- Salut les morues ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda la mage blanc.  
  
- Je sais pas ! Je crois que ton ex pote est entrain de pirater mon pc !  
  
En effet, une image venait d'envahir l'écran. C'était apparemment un mini film. Léo, en image de synthèse, déambulait dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
- Salut les poufs ! fit la voix du mage noir. Alors, on s'éclate ? Pas au lit, ça je m'en doute, puisque Tara m'a dit que tu étais nullissime au pieu, la rouquine. Je me suis dit que Poudlard vous manquait, aussi voici une petite visite guidée ! Allons d'abord dans la grande salle.  
  
Le décor changea, et l'image du mage noir était entre deux tables.  
  
- Je vous présente Minerva McGonagall, honorable directrice de ce prestigieux établissement, ainsi que Albus Dumbledore, son prédécesseur et vice président de l'ordre de Merlin et de l'ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Les deux personnes citées étaient de dos, montrant leurs fesses, en faisant un doigt d'honneur en direction de l'écran. Willow fut outrée, Sam sourit en marmonnant « habile trucage... ».  
  
- Passons à la cuisine, si vous le voulez bien ! continua Léo.  
  
Le décor changea à nouveau. Les deux amantes virent alors les cuisines de Poudlard en pleine ébullition. Les elfes de maisons courraient partout, remuant des plats, touillant des sauces. Mais l'image se cadra sur Dobby et Winky. Winky cracha dans une assiette, avant de la passer à Dobby qui pissa dedans. Puis l'elfe claqua des doigts et l'assiette disparut.  
  
- Et le repas pour le professeur Rosenberg ! C'est cool de le préparer 3 fois par jour et toute la semaine, couina l'elfe.  
  
Willow devint verte et se mit à vomir dans la poubelle qui était à côté.  
  
- Et oui, Rosenbeurk ! Les elfes ont respectés mes consignes à la lettre et ce, toute l'année ! Alors, bonne appétit, pauvre conne ! ricana Léo. Et pour finir, visite des serres !  
  
L'image devint flou quelques secondes, puis se recadra sur l'intérieur de la serre de Sam. A l'écran, on voyait Willow, une fiole à la main, en train de répandre un liquide douteux sur des plans de marijuana. Puis, plan extérieur : Léo et Severus, sourires sadiques aux lèvres, entrain de mettre le feu à cette serre.  
  
- A mort la rouquine ! A mort la rouquine ! A mort la salope ! se mirent- ils à chanter.  
  
Puis, Léo se mit face à la caméra.  
  
- Ce mail s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes. 4, 3...  
  
- PUTAIN ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Mon PC répond plus ! grogna Willow en tapotant nerveusement sur son clavier.  
  
- 2, 1... continua la voix du mage noir.  
  
- PUTAIN ! ELLE M'A FOUTU UN VIRUS ! LA PUTE !!!! hurla Rosenberg en tenant d'éteindre son pc.  
  
- 0 ! Dit au revoir à ton pc ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
Une détonation se fit entendre. Un court circuit s'enclencha, et le pc prit feu.  
  
De retour à Poudlard....  
  
- PUTAIN C'EST LA FETE !!! JACK DA' POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! hurlait Léo en sautant partout.  
  
Tara l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
- Ma chérie, tu te calmes. Connaissant Willow, elle va se pointer tout à l'heure, vers neuf heures, je pense. Alors maintenant, tu vas te coucher, sinon tu ne pourras jamais leur tenir tête, coupa Tara.  
  
Léo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais de sûrement vulgaire.  
  
- Tara a raison. Faut se piauter. Demain, rendez-vous à huit heures dans la grande salle. Je vais prévenir Minerva et Albus. Les élèves doivent rester dans leur salle commune. Bonne nuit, ajouta Severus en sortant avec Hermione et Drago.  
  
Léo regrogna, se déshabilla et se coucha. Tara vint près d'elle.  
  
- Tu es sure que t'y arrivera ? demanda le prof de DCFM.  
  
- Arriver à quoi ? demanda sèchement la serpentard.  
  
- A te battre contre Sandrine...  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il suffit que je...  
  
Léo se tut, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa compagne.  
  
- Que tu quoi ? insista Tara en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.  
  
- Que je me concentre, mentit Léo.  
  
Sachant qu'elle ne saurait rien d'autre ce soir, Tara embrassa doucement Léo et s'endormit.  
  
Pendant ce temps...  
  
- PUTAIN JE VAIS LA TUER !!!! criait Willow.  
  
- Calme-toi... Ca sert à rien d'y aller maintenant. Tu es dans un tel état de nerf que tu vas y laisser ta peau. On va dormir un peu et après on verra.  
  
- NON ! ON Y VA MAINTENANT ! brailla la rouquine.  
  
Sam lui colla une claque.  
  
- C'est exactement ce que Léo veut. Que tu viennes, que tu fasses une bourde sous la colère. Si tu veux crever, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! continua le mage blanc.  
  
- Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais demain matin, première heure, on débarque et on lui fait la peau.  
  
- Promis ma puce.  
  
Elles se couchèrent après quelques câlins. Cependant, Sam ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle appréhendait le combat du lendemain.  
  
Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le combat finale ! Mais pour voir cette pure merveille (lol), il faut plein de reviews !! Gros bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	23. Le dernier combat

Salut tout le monde ! Ici Ripper pour une update ! Le chapitre tant attendu ! En même temps que le troisième HP ! Levons nos verres pour célébrer ce moment historique de nos vies !

            C'est la bite finale !

Jouissons et demain,

l'orgasme multiplace

sera le genre le genre humain !

Désolée pour les éventuels coco parmi nos lecteurs, mais c'était trop tentant… Version VDFisé de « la lutte finale ». Cf VDF 4, 5, 6, 7…. 9999. Vous verrez. Niark, je suis machiavalique. Bon je vais arrêter mes conneries. Un écrivain beurré, c'est pâs bien pour updater. Je vais Encore me faire engueuler par Léo ! Hé savez pas, elle s'est chopée une chatte (si si) nommé Winky. Au départ, elle voulait l'appeler Moncu. Pour pouvoir dire « Je cherche Moncu. Vous avez vu Moncu ? » Nette amélioration, non ? Enfin dommage…

Bon réponses aux reviews et gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Popov :** Ah mon webmaster préféré… Une update ? Enfin… Hé les lecteurs !!! Le site est updat !

**Mali **: T'as pas exploser ton ordi ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Le voilà, ton chapitre !

**Olympe**** Maxime** : Here is the show !

**Grind**: Que dire de plus ? C'EST PAS FINI !!!!

**Luna Black** : Du sang, du sang et du boudin !!!

**Sohaya** : Mais ils ont quoi tous à être obsédé par le sang et le cul ??? bisous et à jeudi  ma puce !

**Para** : Mon dieu, t'as du bol que c'est moi qui réponde et pas Léo ! Tu te serais pris un cendart à la gueule !

And now Ladies and gents, the combat final (jouissons et demain AIE ! Pas taper ! Méchants lecteurs ! )

CHAPITRE 23 : Le dernier combat

Tara traîna Léo hors du lit. Cette dernière grognait inlassablement que si Willow et Sam voulaient la tuer, il faudrait qu'elle vienne la chercher dans son lit.

Dans la grande salle, le silence était pesant. Severus avait les traits tirés et ne mangeait rien, pas plus que Ginny, Tara et Hermione. En revanche, Sirius, Harry et Léo baffraient comme des porcs. D'un coup, les potes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître Willow et Sandrine. La rouquine avança à grande enjambée et se planta devant Léo.

- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda la serpentard sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

- MON PC !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!! beugla Rosenberg en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ma chérie, calme-toi. Léo, tu vas nous le payer... siffla le mage blanc.

- C'est ça... Refrain habituel des méchants... se mit à ricaner le mage noir. Tu veux te battre ? Ok, mais pas ici... Allons dans le parc !

Léo se leva, prit son assiette et continua à bouffer sur le trajet tout en passant devant les deux amantes. Quand elles virent passer Tara et Remus, Sam et Willow déglutirent.

- Depuis quand es-tu nécromancienne ? demanda Sam.

- Depuis que tu es conne... C'est-à-dire quelques mois... sécha la serpentard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Le ciel était gris, et une petite pluie tombait doucement sur le sol. Hermione remarqua que les élèves observaient la scène de leur fenêtre.

- Bon, qui ouvre le bal ? demanda narquoisement Léo.

- Moi... répondit froidement Willow. Tu vas dérouiller, Hedges.

- Non, c'est contre moi que tu te battras, dit Tara en s'avançant.

La rouquine éclata de rire, tandis que Léo levait un sourcil, étonnée.

- Enfin, ma chérie, tu sais que je suis plus puissante que toi, se vanta la rousse.

- Et bien les choses changent. Observe et apprend, répondit calmement l'intéressée en envoyant l'adversaire contre un arbre.

Willow se releva, sonnée.  Pendant ce temps, Léo, morte de rire, s'assit dans l'herbe, fit apparaître un paquet de pop corn et commença à bouffer. Sam s'approcha de son ex meilleure amie.

- Comment cela se fait que Tara ait gagné en puissance ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum... Assied-toi et concentre-toi sur son aura, tu comprendras. Je viens de tout piger... Elle me l'avait caché la coquine... Pop corn ? demanda Léo en tendant le paquet à son ex amie.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit le mage blanc en s'asseyant et en prenant une poignée de maïs cuit.

Severus, Hermione, Faith et les autres ne comprirent rien à ce qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Pendant ce temps, Tara menait largement. Willow jetait des sorts que le professeur de DCFM bloquait facilement.

- COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?? hurla la rouquine.

- Ma femme m'a ressuscité avec son sang. Tu n'ignores pas que c'est dans le sang que se trouvent les pouvoirs. Donc, j'ai hérité d'une partie de sa force magique. Abandonne Willow, tu vas perdre, répondit calmement Tara, tout en envoyant son ancienne amante dans le décor.

- Là, elle marque un point... sourit Sam en reprenant du pop corn. Elle est douée ta femme...

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi ! répondit Léo.

Le combat entre les deux sorcières dura encore quelques minutes. Willow, à bout de force, se tenait contre un arbre. Tara était un peu essoufflée, mais pouvait encore tenir.

- Bon, finit de rire... murmura Sam.

Léo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sam avait envoyé le professeur de DCFM contre un mur. Sa tête saignait abondamment. Cette dernière s'évanouit sous la violence du choc.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!! hurla Léo.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... répliqua le mage blanc avec amusement.

Elle se mirent face à face et se toisaient du regard. La pluie s'intensifia. Les deux mages dégoulinaient d'eau, mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, je vais me la faire toute seule... répondit Léo en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains.

- Et c'est parti !!! ricana Sam en lançant une boule de lumière.

Léo l'évita et contre attaqua avec une gerbe de flamme.

Hermione en profita pour se précipiter sur Tara et l'emmener hors de portée. Les autres professeurs reculèrent. Seuls Faith et Dumbledore restaient à proximité, pour apprécier le spectacle.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterai à un combat de mage... murmura l'ancien directeur.

- En tout cas, ça déchire ! admit la tueuse.

Les deux mages enchaînaient les sorts avec une rapidité impressionnante. La terre tremblait devant tant de puissance libérée, et des arbres se déracinaient sous la violence des attaques. La pluie se fit plus violente, elle aussi. Un orage était sur le point d'éclater.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall.

- Léo va gagner...

- T'en es sure ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, ça se voit, elle ne se bat pas à plein régime. Elle sonde son adversaire, enchaîna Harry.

- Et si Sam faisait la même chose ? demanda Ginny en mettant sa main devant les yeux, car deux boules d'énergie venaient d'exploser.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Sam libère toute sa puissance, alors que Léo en a encore sous la pédale... conclut Hermione tout en soignant Tara.

« Putain, mais depuis quand cette morue est aussi balaise ? » se demanda Sam en envoyant une bourrasque de vent que son adversaire contra avec un mur de protection.

« C'est bientôt finit... Elle va relâcher son attention... » se dit Léo.

Le mage noir évita un éclair, mais reçut une gerbe de flamme dans le dos. Elle tomba sur le sol. Derrière elle, Willow, grand sourire aux lèvres, avait la main tendue en direction du mage noir.

- Besoin d'aide, ma puce ? demanda-t-elle à Sam.

- Ouais, c'est pas de refus, admit le mage blanc.

- Putain, bande de salopes... grogna Léo en se relevant.

Les deux amantes se regardèrent et lancèrent en même temps des boules de feu. Le mage noir réussit à en éviter quelques unes, mais une boule d'énergie envoyée par Sam la mit au tapis. Les professeurs sortirent leur baguette et s'approchèrent pour prêter main forte à la serpentard.

- Ne venez pas ! Vous allez vous faire éclater ! leur cria Léo en faisant une sphère de protection autour des professeurs.

Sam s'avança vers son amie, une boule de lumière blanche dans la main. Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Tu as dit que seul un puissant sort de magie blanche pouvait te tuer. Dis adieu à tes amis... murmura le mage blanc.

Une ombre traversa les yeux de Léo. Une lueur verte, rouge et noire se dégageait de son corps.

- Tu vas crever, Collins... répliqua le mage noir en lui balançant une boule d'énergie noire dans le ventre.

Le mage blanc fut propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Léo se releva. Hermione remarqua que son aura ne dégageait plus rien d'humain.

- Putain... On est dans la merde... fit remarquer la directrice de serdaigle.

- Tu déconnes ? Elle va gagner ! sautillait Ginny.

- Oui, mais après... Prions pour qu'elle ne nous tue pas tous... Ce n'est plus Léo, mais un démon... conclut Hermione.

Les professeurs la regardaient avec effarement tandis que Tara sortait de sa torpeur.

- Le mal absolu est de retour ! Alors, qui va morfler en premier ? se mit à ricaner la serpentard.

Elle se téléporta devant Willow. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le démon lui attrapa les cheveux et lui colla trois uppercuts dans la gueule. Puis elle l'envoya balader à côté du mage blanc qui se relevait.

Sam fit apparaître excallibur, et attendit que Willow se lève. Pendant ce temps, Léo s'alluma une clope et tira une grosse latte.

- Ok, je vais vous prendre toutes les deux ! Dès que vous êtes prêtes, faite moi signe ! ironisa la serpentard.

Sam fit une incantation de guérison sur elle et la rousse, puis elles repartirent à l'attaque. Sam donna un grand coup avec son épée, mais Léo la contra avec son katana qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Le démon en profita pour donner un coup de pied arrière à Willow qui s'approchait pour lui choper les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Tara en se tenant la tête.

- Un combat de feu de dieu… répondit Harry.

Tara eut un frisson.

- Hermione… Qu'arrive-t-il a Léo ? demanda la prof de DCFM.

- Elle a libéré le démon en elle… heureusement que tu es réveillée, tu arrivera peut-être à la calmer… soupira l'ancienne gryffondor avant de reporter son attention sur le combat.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam tomba sur le sol, lâchant son épée. Elle se tenait la tête et se roulait de douleur sur le sol. Puis, elle se remit debout et regarda ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je fais quoi ici ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux vagues.

- Le pétard ne fait plus effet… murmura Severus.

- Rosenberg, tu as perdu ! Ta seule alliée vient de changer de camp ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? répliqua la rouquine.

Elle courut en direction du mage blanc et jeta un sort d'immobilisation sur Léo. Cette dernière essaya de défaire l'incantation, mais ne put y arriver avant quelques minutes. Willow eut tout le temps de ramasser excallibur et de la planter dans le cœur de Sandrine. Severus et Drago se mirent à hurler, voyant le sang gicler de la poitrine de Sam. Hermione et Ginny détournèrent le regard, tandis que Minerva et Albus se mirent à pleurer silencieusement. Faith serra le poing et regarda la scène dégoûtée.

- Meurs, et donne moi ta puissance… murmura Willow, les yeux noirs de geai.

La rouquine retira excallibur violemment, faisant tomber le corps de Sandrine à terre. Puis la sorcière entailla sa main, et la plongea dans la blessure du mage blanc. Un éclair traversa le ciel pour s'abattre sur Willow.

- PUTAIN ! SALOPE ! TU VAS CREVER ! brailla Léo.

« Léo… venge-moi… Et dis à Severus que je suis désolée… » dit Sam par télépathie.

Léo regarda son amie en sang sur l'herbe. La tête du mage blanc s'affaissa doucement sur le sol. La descendante de Merlin venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

**ELLE EST MORTE !!!!**

OUAIS ! (Dixit Léo)

Bon allez insultez nous !!! On aime ça ! Et oui, en retard, beurrées et maso !

Bisous et à plus !

N'oubliez pas, on vit pour les reviews… et le cul… et le jack da… et le sang… et l'argent… la domination du monde… et pleins de trucs bien aussi…

Allez on attend !

Bisous,

Rip' et Léo !


	24. L’ENFER POUR LES DEUX…

HELLO !!

Ici Ripper en direct de sa chambre pour une update !

GRAWP :  Alors, tu préfères quelle coautrice ?

MIAM : Si tu éclates de rire, tant mieux, c'est fait pour ça !

LOVEMOI : Trois VDf d'un coup ? Mais t'es tar ? Les neurones n'ont pas grillés ? T'es courageuse, toi !

MALY : Une nécromancienne est une femme (ou un homme, mais dans ce cas là, on dit nécromancien ) qui peut faire revivre les morts. Elle est mage noir, donc elle contrôle les pouvoirs obscurs. Quant à la raison pour laquelle nous avons tué Sam, les raisons des écrivains sont impénêtrables.

SOHAYA : J'AIME BIEN TON PLAN ! SEX, BLOOD AND ALCOOL !

LUNA BLACK : Merci de ta review mais je sais pas quoi y répondre. Remarque je suis en train de taper le chapitre 17 de VDF4, alors j'ai le cerveau en compote Jack Da-isé.

CAHEEN : Oh que oui, il va être domin ! Par mon cul !!! Allez voila la suite !

PARA : Pour le cendrier dans la gueule, nous tente pas… niark !

Didi : AH la bite finale… On peut en sortir des conneries, quand on est beurrée… Et oui on a buté Sam… C'était une salope quand même. Non ?

OLYMPE MAXIME : C'était du pop corn caramélisé pour être exact. En vente dans tous les cinémas. A l'entracte. Pour la modique somme de 3 euros. Et quand tu rajoutes 2 euros, tu as un coca aussi. Donc pour 5 euros, tu as le coca et le pop corn. Et si tu rajoutes 2 euros, tu peux avoir le format XL, ce qui te fait un coca de 80 cl et une poubelle de pop corn. Et là tu t'aperçois que t'as plus assez de fric pour t'acheter une place de ciné. Donc tu repars chez toi, en traînant une poubelle et quatre cinquième de litre de coca…

**POPOV : PETITE PUB POUR NOTRE SITE !!!!! URL DANS NOTRE COMPTE AUTEUR !!!! ET VIVE POPOV NOTRE WEBMASTER !!!!**

Voila ! Merci à tous de votre attention et de vos reviews !

CHAPITRE 24  :           L'ENFER POUR LES DEUX…

Léo brisa le sort de Willow et se précipita sur son amie. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps et commença à le secouer.

- Putain, Sam, arrête ton cinéma ! Tu peux pas crever comme ça ! Allez, ouvre les yeux morue !

Pas de réaction.

- MORUE ! MERDE ! FAIS PAS CA ! T'ES LA SEULE AMIE QUE J'AI JAMAIS EU ! ALLEZ BOUGE TON CUL, ON VA ECLATER LA PUTE ! ! !

Mais Sandrine ne répondit pas. Léo se releva. Elle avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Elle se saisit de son sabre et se jeta sur Willow.

- TU VAS CREVER PETASSE ! ! ! hurla le mage noir en donnant un coup de sabre.

Willow para l'attaque avec excallibur et se mit à rire.

- Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça, sorcière ! ricana la rouquine.

- Non poufiasse, on dit mage noir quand on est poli… coupa Léo en retirant sa veste.

Elle se trouva en débardeur sous la pluie. Son dragon noir brillait de milles feux.

- Sam ne m'avait pas dit… murmura Willow, qui perdit de sa superbe. Mais de toute façon, j'ai mes pouvoirs plus ceux du mage blanc, tu vas dérouiller.

- Moins que toi… coupa Léo.

Le mage noir se mit en position de combat, sabre prêt à trancher. Elle fit signe de la main à Willow de venir. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Rosenberg fit une fente en direction du ventre de Léo. Cette dernière para avec enchaînement tierce et quarte, mais n'arriva pas à désarmer son adversaire. Léo fit un balayage des deux jambes de la rouquine qui se trouva sur le sol. Mais cette dernière se releva à l'aide d'un salto arrière et fila un gnon avec le manche de son épée dans la gueule de la serpentard. Léo, sonnée, recula de quelques pas.

- Intéressant… murmura le démon en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée. Comment as-tu fait ? Un sort de magie noir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme quoi, t'es pas aussi con que tu en a l'air. C'est un sort que j'ai pratiqué y'a quelques années contre Buffy. J'ai autant de force et de résistance qu'une tueuse, avec la technique en plus, évidemment.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux… ricana Léo en se précipitant sur son adversaire.

Elle enchaîna un coup de pied sauté et un direct que Willow bloqua. Cette dernière répliqua par un coup de genou et par un uppercut que le mage noir évita sans problème. L'ex serpentard se téléporta derrière la rousse et lui mit un coup dans la nuque. Cette dernière se retourna, l'attrapa, et la fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Léo s'écrasa la gueule dans l'herbe. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard. Son visage ruisselait d'eau. Rosenberg se précipita sur le mage noir, et le combat à l'épée continua. Les mouvements s'enchaînaient, plus violent les uns que les autres. Un moment, Willow donna un coup d'épée. Léo recula pour l'éviter, mais glissa sur le sol boueux. Elle perdit l'équilibre, lâcha son katana et tomba à genoux. Willow en profita : elle donna un grand coup d'excallibur en direction de la tête du mage noir. La serpentard eut le réflexe de bloquer l'attaque de la main gauche. Willow mit tout son poids et appuya sur l'épée. La lame se rapprocha dangereusement du front de Léo, s'enfonçant dans la chair de la main gauche de cette dernière. Du sang coulait abondamment. La serpentard commença à repousser l'attaque de ses deux mains. Le mage noir se releva doucement, poussant toujours l'épée. Willow fut obligée de reculer. Léo en profita pour lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis elle roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup d'épée et ramassa à la volée son sabre.

- Ok, finit de jouer… Prépare-toi à mourir, salope ! s'exclama Léo.

Cette dernière serra fortement son katana de sa main droite. Au bout de quelques instants, une lueur verte et noire se dégagea de la lame. Willow, elle, fit de même de son côté. Sauf qu'une lueur blanche et bleue couvrait Excallibur.

- On va voir qui va mourir… siffla Willow.

Et elles se mirent à courir l'une vers l'autre, la lame de leurs épées respectives levées. Léo transperça de part en part le corps de la rouquine au niveau de l'abdomen, tandis que Willow avait traversé la cage thoracique du mage noir. Les deux ennemies s'écroulèrent sur le sol, empalées par les épées. Willow hurlait de douleur en gigotant sur le sol. Léo dirigea lentement sa main vers la rouquine et se mit à murmurer : « Par la puissance des ténèbres, par la volonté de mon père, toi, âme impure qui a trop longtemps souillé cette terre, va rejoindre les enfers. Que le sortilège de la mort t'emporte… »

Une lueur verte se dirigea vers Rosenberg. Quand elle la frappa de plein fouet, la rouquine hurla de plus belle, puis son corps explosa, au grand soulagement de tous. La sphère de protection qui entourait les professeurs disparut. Tara, soutenue par Hermione et Ginny, s'approcha de Léo, inconsciente, pendant que Severus ramassait excallibur.

- Merde, elle n'a quasiment plus de pouls... s'exclama Hermione en posant deux doigts sur le poignet de Léo.

- Tara, fais lui une incantation de guérison... demanda Faith.

Pendant ce temps, Léo se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, noir. On aurait dit une sorte de grotte. Le mage noir se leva et épousseta négligemment ses vêtements. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et elle vit à quelques pas d'elle le corps de Willow.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette conne ? beugla l'ancienne préfète.

La serpentard prit son élan et décocha un magnifique coup de pied.

- ET DANS TA GUEULE MORUE ! ! !

Elle continua à ruer de coup de pied la rouquine quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Humhum… toussa quelqu'un.

Léo se retourna et se trouva face 

- Papa ? Que fais-tu l ? Et elle ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question… Que fais-tu dans l'anti chambre de l'enfer ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop. J'ai buté cette morue, mais elle m'a planté avec son canif la pute…

A ce souvenir, Léo remit un coup de pied dans la gueule de la rouquine qui sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se leva d'un bond et toisait Léo du regard.

- Je suis peut-être morte, mais toi aussi ! Je vais te faire chier pendant l'éternité, connasse ! siffla Rosenberg.

- Attend de voir le traitement que je te réserve, groluche. On verra qui sera la plus à plaindre, répliqua Léo en lui foutant une mandale dans la gueule.

Willow lui balança un coup de boule et elles recommencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonnières. Lucifer soupira, décroisa ses bras et sépara les deux furies.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler… vous êtes des vrais gosses. De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien de vous tabasser mutuellement puisque ma fille, tu retournes sur terre. Si Willow est là, c'est que tu n'avais pas assez de puissance pour que le sortilège de la mort désintègre son âme. En revanche, elle est bel et bien morte…

- Quoi ? T'es sur ? demanda Léo, en refoutant discrètement un gnon à Willow qui s'explosa la gueule contre une paroi.

- Oui, tu n'es pas encore morte, et ta femme pratique une incantation de guérison… Allez, disparaît ! Mais sache que ce que tu as fait cette année ne restera pas impuni.

Lucifer claqua des doigts et deux démons arrivèrent pour emporter Willow. En même temps, l'image de Léo quitta la grotte sombre.

Le professeur de DCFM posa ses mains sur le corps de sa femme et murmura le sort. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais à la fin, Léo était comme neuve, endormie, mais en bon état.

- Bon, maintenant, faut qu'elle ressuscite Sam ! s'exclama Ginny.

Drago la regarda, attristé.

- Ce ne sera pas possible... murmura le blondinet.

Severus s'approcha de lui et le souleva à 10 centimètre au dessus du sol en le tenant par le col.

- Et pourquoi donc ? siffla celui-ci.

- Severus, je suis désolée... Mais Willow a vidé toutes les forces magiques de Sam et puis, si Léo, mage noir, ressuscite Sandrine avec son sang, elle mourra aussitôt, car elle est mage blanc.

- Mais... Et Dumbledore ? Et Tara ? Et Lupin ? Ils sont bien vivants ! Pourtant, ils font de la magie blanche ! hurla Rogue. MERDE ! COMPRENEZ-MOI ! C'EST MA FEMME !!!!!!

- Severus, si ça a marché pour nous tous, c'est que nous ne sommes pas mage. Je suis désolée, mais Sandrine est morte... murmura Albus en s'approchant du maître des potions.

Ce dernier repoussa le directeur et partit en direction du château. Albus prit Minerva par les épaules et ils se rendirent dans leur bureau. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago portaient Léo jusqu'à ses appartements, suivi par Tara, Hermione, Ginny et Faith. Spike et Erzebeth, quant à eux, restaient près du corps de Sandrine en attendant les aurors.

The end !!!

Nan, je déconne !

Y a encore des chapitres. Je crois. J'espère.

Allez oubliez pas de reviewer ! C'est ça ou on vous arose de Contrex ! En fait, je vous explique, on a l'impression d'écrire pour 10 personnes. Ce qui contredit vachement le chiffre de 93 000 et quelques que nous annonce le compteur du site internet de VDF, non ? Allez mettez y du vôtre cher lecteur, laissez nous un mot, rien qu'un seul, cul, bite, nichon, Jackda, super, cool, génial, suite, n'importe, mais on veut faire exploser le compteur de review ! Allez, maintenant, comme dirait les enfoirés, 'on compte sur vous' !

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo !


	25. L'élément perturbateur

Salut tout le monde, Chevalier Ripper de la Blackstaff au report, mon colonelecteur !

Donc les réponses aux reviews !

LUNA BLACK : Donc voila le prochain chapitre… En espérant qu'il te plaira !

MALY : Faire revivre Sam ??? Mais enfin ! C'est une salope !

MIAM : Pour l'évolution, tu verras bien ! Mais ça c'est sûr, ce sera bien… Enfin, on pense. C'est ce que nous dise ceux qui ont déjà VDF4. Et oui, faut bien qu'on expérimente avant de le livrer au grand public !

CAHEEN : Wow ! Le dicton de VDF dans le clavier d'un lecteur, que c'est beau ! J'espère que t'as pas fait un copier/coller ! Ces termes sont tellement beaux qu'ils faut qu'il soit recopié et vénér ! Ils sont écrits sur le bas des statues du Dieu Jack Da'

DARK ANGEL : Et une suite pour madame ! Une !

ANKOU : Enfin un reviewer qui est content qu'on a buté Sam !!!!! Ficelle-de-caleçon ! Ouais mais t'as sauté le deux ! Quant à ton résultat de maths, t'as pas eu une bulle, donc il te reste des neurones, donc on a mal fait notre travail ! Et merde !

OLYMPE MAXIME: Oui, papa Luci est en colère, et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Pas trop impatiente ?

PARA : MAIS NON ON DONNE PAS DANS LE SOCIAL !!! C'est nous, oh ! On n'a pas de cœur, on a un deuxième foie !

Allez maintenant, on se tait dans le fond de la salle et on lit ! Interrogation à la fin du chapitre !

CHAPITRE 25 : L'élément perturbateur…

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. La morosité s'était installée à Poudlard. Severus ne sortait pas de ses appartements, Drago et Harry ne parlaient pas de la journée. Les élèves passaient leur examen tristement, et certains pleurèrent quand eut lieu celui de sortilège. Puis la fin de l'année arriva vite. Le banquet fut morose, les poufsouffle remportèrent la coupe de quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons, mais aucune fête ne fut organisée, Léo ne s'étant pas encore remis de son dernier combat, et l'humeur ambiante ne le permettant pas. Tara et Hermione s'échinaient à rendre un semblant de sourire, sans succès. Enfin les élèves partirent, laissant les professeurs entre eux.

Sam était dans une pièce blanche. Si blanc qu'il en était presque aveuglant. Elle se tenait face à un nain noir assis derrière un bureau rouge.

- Je suis Malalanus, dit il d'une voix sérieuse. Je suis le représentant du diable. Vous êtes consciente que votre trahison envers la Lumière est passible de torture à perpétuité. Cela dit, vous étiez manipulé par Willow Rosenberg. Par conséquent, les enfers ne veulent pas de vous. Vous êtes trop blanche pour rentrer chez nous.  
  
Un nain blanc fit son apparition.

- Je suis Pornoramix, représentant du paradis. Vous étiez manipulé par la sorcière, certes, mais vous ne l'auriez pas été si vous n'aviez pas été sous l'emprise de produits diaboliques. Par conséquent, vous n'allez pas au paradis. Vous n'êtes pas assez blanche pour le paradis.  
  
Un nain gris arriva lui aussi.

- AH NON !!! VOILA C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL !!!! Quand ni l'un ni l'autre, vous ne voulez de quelqu'un, c'est pour ma pomme. ( Il dit à l'intention de Sam ) Céunplus du purgatoire. ( puis aux deux autres nains ) NON ! Le purgatoire est en grève !

- Mais elle n'a rien fait pour aller aux enfers !!!

- Mais elle n'a rien fait pour aller aux paradis !

Les deux autres nains avaient parlé en même temps.

- Ah ouais ? reprit Céunplus, elle n'a pas combattu face à Voldemort et face à d'autres démons et sorciers noirs ? Va pour au paradis ! Quant à toi, Malalanus, elle est allée au paradis puis elle en est sortie ! Ca lui plait pas ! Donc aux enfers !!!! MERDE !

- Faut que je demande à mon patron..., fit le représentant des enfers.

- Moi aussi, dit Pornoramix.   
  
Sam poireauta dix minutes pendant lesquelles Céunplus lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à cause de la présence des membres du Tribunal des Ames. Ils décidaient généralement où allaient les âmes des défunts. Ce qui donnait lieu à de formidables bastons de nains car tous voulaient le max d'âmes pour son patron.  
  
Malalanus revint avec un homme blond aux yeux bleus, magnifiquement beau. Lucifer. Pornoramix arriva lui aussi avec trois anges auréolés avec une armure de buste et une longue épée à son flanc. Le premier se présenta sous le nom de Yélahiah. Lui aussi avait de magnifiques yeux bleus mais avait des cheveux noirs. Les deux autres avait des cheveux courts, pour l'un blond, pour l'autre brun. Ils s'appelaient Locky et Bartholby. Yélahiah prit la parole.

- Je me suis vaguement entretenu avec Merlin. En tant que mage blanc, nous prenons Madame Sandrine Rogue au paradis.

- Deux minutes, mon petit gars, interrompit Lucifer. C'est niet. Un mage blanc qui a tourné gris, c'est pour nous.

- Elle était manipulée ! répliqua Locky.

- La sorcière Rosenberg ne l'a pas forcé à fumer ! Elle était manipulée de son plein gré ! sourit narquoisement le prince des enfers.

- Vous avez déjà Rosenberg. Laissez nous le mage gris. Enfin blanc, acheva Yélahiah d'une voix rapide.

- Justement ! Il faut qu'elle rejoigne sa complice !   
  
Yélahiah, Locky et Bartholby sortirent leurs épées et les mirent sous la gorge de Lucifer.

- Faites ça et ma fille déclenchera la troisième guerre des anges.  Et pour reprendre son langage, ça vous fera mal au cul…  
  
Yélahiah hésita. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

- CA SUFFIT !!! SANDRINE COLLINS ROGUE IRA AU PARADIS ! CEPENDANT, ELLE FERA UN SEJOUR DE 100 ANS DANS LE PURGATOIRE ! ET NON CEUNPLUS, IL N'EST PAS EN GREVE ! J'AI VU CA AVEC TON CHEF ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT !   
  
- Le métatron, dit Pornoramix d'une voix joyeux. Même toi, Lucifer, tu dois lui obéir.   
  
Le sort de Sam était décidé. Le nain blanc tira la langue au prince des ténèbres et partit, tandis que Céunplus emmenait sa protégée.  
  
Un samedi soir, Léo s'éclipsa de sa chambre. Cela faisait depuis l'affrontement que Tara la cloîtrait au lit, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Aussi le mage noir profita du rare moment où sa femme s'absentait, celui où elle allait satisfaire ses besoins naturels.

Elle quitta le futon conjugal, et sauta par la fenêtre pour amortir par la suite sa chute en projetant une bourrasque de vent et s'enfuir en courant. Elle entendit au loin Tara crier quelque chose de relativement vulgaire et effrayant. La serpentard s'en ficha royalement et s'assit au bord du lac, à l'endroit que Sandrine affectionnait tant. Elle s'alluma un pét et but une bouteille de Jack Da', chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis qu'elle était sous la surveillance constante de la « mégère relativement apprivoisée ».

- Alors, on se détent un peu ? demanda une voix douce et sensuelle.

- Salut Faith… Quoi de neuf ? demanda Léo sans se retourner.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? interrogea la tueuse en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Ton aura… répondit Léo en tendant une bouteille de whisky à Faith.

- Bon, que fait-on ? demanda la tueuse.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, nous… que fait-on ?

- Ecoute ma grande, je t'aime bien, mais il n'y a pas de nous. Il y a Tara et moi d'un côté, et toi de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec toi…

- A plusieurs reprises… coupa Faith.

- Si tu veux. Mais il n'y aura pas de suite et d'ailleurs, je t'emmène immédiatement à Londres.

Faith n'eut pas le temps de partir que Léo l'avait attrapée par la main et téléportée de force. Elle lâcha la tueuse devant les appartements de Giles (elle avait chouré l'adresse de ce dernier dans les affaires de Tara) et retourna aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue à Poudlard. La serpentard se mit en quête de Hermione. Elle la trouva évidemment dans la bibliothèque.

- HERMIONE ! J'AI DECHIRE ! ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Faith, elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, alors je l'ai envoyé à Londres. Je suis peinard, elle ne remettra jamais les pieds ici ! sautillait Léo de joie.

- Euh… T'es juste conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la serpentard. C'est une moldue, elle ne trouvera jamais Poudlard…

- T'es vraiment stupide ! C'est une TUEUSE ! Ses pouvoirs sont d'essence magiques ! Je te parie que dans deux jours au plus tard elle se pointe dans la grande salle !

- Mais non ! Tu dramatises… Je suis sure que je suis débarrassée d'elle ! C'est la fête !

Léo sortit gaiement de la pièce et se dirigea vers la grande salle une bouteille à la main à la recherche de Peeves. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se fit attraper par une Tara folle furieuse qui la recolla au lit en deux temps trois mouvements. Le lendemain matin, tout bascula…

Severus se réveilla ce matin de bonne heure, comme tous les matins qui avaient suivi la mort de sa femme. Il se leva un matin de plus complètement déprimé, s'habilla rapidement et s'assit à son bureau. Soudain, il tapa du poing sur la table et sortit de ses appartements. Il avait besoin de compagnie. Aussi il se dirigea prestement vers la grande salle. Avec un peu de chance, ses amis arriveraient à le faire sourire…

Quand il arriva, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Léo, qui s'appliquait à prononcer tout l'alphabet en rotant, se prenait mandale sur mandale de la part de Tara. L'ambiance était relativement détendue, les professeurs esquissant quelques sourires.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Les professeurs ayant quelques réflexes (donc exit Léo) brandirent leur baguette, puis les baissèrent immédiatement. A la vue de la nouvelle venue, le mage noir commença à paniquer. Faith s'avançait dans l'allée menant à la table des professeurs, cigarette au bec. Arrivée devant Léo, elle écrasa sa clope sur le sol et embrassa le mage noir en murmurant assez fortement pour que tout le monde l'entende : « Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ».

Tara se leva et envoya la tueuse d'un geste de la main à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis se retourna vers sa femme.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications, Eléonore.

- Mais… Je… balbutia le mage noir.

Faith se releva, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben mon cœur, faut pas être timide. Tu peux dire à ta femme qu'elle porte les plus belles cornes de tout le pays ! On s'en ait payé une bonne tranche toutes les deux…

- Ainsi Willow avait raison… murmura Tara.

- Et oui ! Pour une fois qu'elle ne racontait pas de connerie celle-l ! renchérit la tueuse. Et si tu as encore quelques doutes, je peux même te décrire ses positions préférées…

- CA SUFFIT FAITH ! hurla Léo.

Tara se planta en face du mage noir, retira son alliance, et lui balança à la gueule.

- Cette fois, c'est décidé, je divorce, dit-elle froidement.

Et elle partit de la grande salle sans ajouter un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pop sonore retentit. Tara venait de transplaner, et Dieu sait où. Severus ramassa discrètement l'alliance tandis que Léo s'approchait de Faith, cette dernière continuant d'arborer un grand sourire. Le mage noir prit son élan et lui administra la plus grosse claque jamais existé dans la gueule.

- J'ai marché toute la nuit pour te retrouver, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? demanda Faith narquoisement.

- PUTAIN ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA, SALOPE ?? hurlait la serpentard en ruant de coup la tueuse.

Hermione et Minerva se précipitèrent pour arrêter le massacre. Hermione chopa Léo par le bras et l'entraîna vers le parc tandis que Minerva emmenait la tueuse amochée à l'infirmerie.

- T'as vraiment merdé... commença doucement Hermione.

- Je suis au courant... murmura Léo. Comment faire ? Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle...

- Le problème, c'est que tu l'as trompée à plusieurs reprises... Elle va avoir du mal à oublier, et c'est normal... Surtout que tu n'avais aucune excuse...

Léo ne répondit pas.

«Elle nous cache quelque chose... » pensa la directrice de Serdaigle.

Elles restèrent un long moment en silence, puis Hermione raccompagna Léo à ses appartements. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver toutes les affaires du mage noir sur le pas de la porte. L'ex serpentard ramassa tout le fourbi en silence, et se téléporta dans son ancienne piaule, les cachots. Hermione frappa doucement à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix froide.

- C'est Hermione... Sans Léo... je peux entrer ?

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir...

La directrice de serdaigle ne se fit pas prier.

- Tara... Elle le regrette amèrement.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit cette dernière, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Ecoute là au moins, je suis sure qu'elle a une explication valable.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? s'exclama Tara en se tournant vers sa collègue. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense, de ce qu'elle ressent. Elle m'a trompé à plusieurs reprises, avec la personne que j'exècre le plus au monde ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille à Londres... J'ai une amie à voir !

Tara se téléporta sans que Hermione puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière soupira, puis décida d'aller remonter le moral à son amie. Elle se rendit donc dans les cachots et essaya une fois de plus, de consoler le mage noir, effondrée.

- J'ai déconnée, je sais, je veux qu'elle revienne. J'ai besoin d'elle ! répétait inlassablement le mage noir. C'est grâce à elle si je reste du bon côté...

- Léo, calme-toi. Elle va revenir ! Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler. Tu sais, elle a eu une année difficile, dit Hermione, sans trop de conviction.

- ALORS POURQUOI Y AVAIT-IL CA DANS MES AFFAIRES ?? hurla Léo en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins.

La directrice de Serdaigle jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles : c'était une demande de divorce.

- Essaye de la comprendre. Tu l'as trompé à plusieurs reprises, et en plus avec Faith. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Hermione...

- Essaye de m'expliquer...

- Ca fait des années que ma vraie nature est brimée... commença Léo.

- Ta vraie nature ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Tu vois, même toi tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je suis un mage noir, de surcroît la fille de Lucifer. Mais pour vous, je ne suis qu'une fille sympa, gentille, qui combat le mal à vos côtés. Un professeur un peu fou, mais bon. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts que je fais pour contrôler mes pulsions. Si je m'écoutais, je ferai régner la terreur et la désolation, car c'est ma raison d'être. Normalement, j'aurais du réduire à néant la moitié du globe. Mais ça, tout le monde l'a oublié... Vous ne me considérez pas comme un danger, alors que je suis l'être le plus maléfique de cette terre. Voldemort était un enfant de chœur à côté de ce que je devrais être. Mais on m'a limé les crocs, comme dirait Spike...

- C'est vrai, j'avais complètement zappé que tu était le mal absolu... Quoique tu nous as fait une belle démonstration il y a quelques jours...

- Faith a libéré ces pulsions, c'est pour ça que je me sentais bien avec elle. En fait, quand je couchais avec elle, je ressentais... comment dire ça... je n'avais plus rien d'humain.

- L'ombre dans tes yeux ? demanda Hermione, en prenant des notes sur un calepin qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Léo acquiesça, et reprit.

- Mais quand je reprenais conscience, je me souvenais exactement de ce que j'avais fait... Et elle, au lieu de rejeter cette partie de moi, elle m'a accepté. C'est vrai, j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour elle, car elle me considérait pour ce que j'étais vraiment : le Mal incarné. Mais je l'ai viré, car j'aime Tara, et pour elle, je suis prête à étouffer ces pulsions toute ma vie, même si c'est difficile...

- Je vais parler à ta femme. Il faut lui expliquer ça. Et pour tes pulsions démoniaques, je vais chercher dans mes bouquins. Je vais essayer de te trouver un défouloir... continua Hermione en se levant. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça !

- Merci Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. T'es une vraie amie... murmura Léo.

- De rien morue ! répondit la directrice de Serdaigle

Et Hermione se téléporta à Londres. Elle traîna dans les rues un bon moment à la recherche de sa collègue.

- Ca y est, je l'ai trouv ! COOL ! Mais merde, c'est quoi ce délire ? dit Hermione en se planquant au coin d'une rue.

En effet, la directrice de Serdaigle eut un rictus de dégoût en voyant sortir Tara d'un immeuble accompagnée d'une femme qu'elle embrassait. Hermione se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Tara était accompagné de Mary, l'ex de Léo. Elles s'embrassaient passionnément, en se tenant la main. Hermione retourna immédiatement à Poudlard, écoeurée. L'ex préfète en chef de gryffondor se précipita dans les cachots, où elle vit un spectacle plutôt amusant : Léo, complètement bourrée, et Peeves tentaient de faire un « Dessiner c'est gagn ».

- Euh… Une voiture ? proposa le spectre, une main sous le menton, signe d'une réflexion profonde.

- MAIS NON ! ! Regarde  bien…

Léo gribouilla encore deux ou trois trucs, mais cela ressemblait vraiment à rien.

- J'ai trouv ! s'exclama le fantôme. C'est une bouteille de Jack Da' !

- Non, t'as perdu ! C'était le colonel Hati… se mit à rire Léo en se vidant une autre bouteille.

- Euh… Léo… Je peux te parler ? murmura Hermione.

- Vi… questcetuveux ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ? demanda le mage noir.

- Euh… non… en fait… Peeves, viens me voir…

Le spectre s'approcha de la directrice de serdaigle qui lui chuchota deux trois mots à l'oreille. Soudain, Peeves se mit à hurler : « AH LA SALOPE ! ! ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE VIVRE L'ENFER ! »

- Kestcequisepasse ? tenta de dire Léo, toujours entrain de boire.

- Il se passe que Tara a rendu visite à Mary… grogna Peeves.

- Chut… tempéra Hermione.

- A comprend pas… reprit l'alcoolique

- Léo ? Tu connais Tara ? demanda le fantôme.

- Vi !

- Tu connais Mary ?

- Vi !

- Non, Peeves… doucement… implora Hermione.

- Et bien maintenant, tu connais le couple Tara/Mary…

- QUOI ? ? hurla Léo en buvant une potion de dessoulage. C'est une blague ?

- Non… murmura la directrice de serdaigle.

- Puisque c'est ça, je vais moi aussi me prendre du bon temps ! sécha Léo en se téléportant.

Faith bouquinait tranquillement sur son lit, en fumant une cigarette. Tout à coup, elle entendit un pop sonore. Elle se retourna, et vit Léo. Le mage noir s'approcha de la tueuse, retira son alliance qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se déshabillèrent mutuellement et se glissèrent sous les draps.

Alors pour cette interro :

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Pour donner votre réponse et ainsi recevoir une note, cliquez sur le bouton 'ok' en bas à gauche. MERCI !!!

A la prochaine !

Ripper et Léo !


	26. Une remplaçante

Et voil ! Le dernier chapitre de VDF !!! On vous a fait marin !!! lol ! En fait, on a déménagé Léo ! Et pis vous savez ce que c'est, on est passé en mode vacances, alors c'est les vacances. En plus, pour le moment, Léo n'a plus internet et sa boite a bloqué l'accès à …

CHAPITRE 26 : Une remplacante…

Ariel, le chef du purgatoire, était un des ces anges qu'on nomme Vertus, tout comme Yélahiah. C'était son millénaire de garde de l'Antichambre. Il s'ennuyait depuis 500 longues années et il était plus qu'heureux d'accueillir un mage.   
  
- Je suis Ariel, se présenta t il.

- La petite sirène ? ironisa Sam avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Ariel eut l'air confus, il ne comprenait pas.

- Oui bon. Métatron vous demande de faire un choix. Il vous faut un successeur, alors choisissez le. Une terrible menace pèse sur la Terre et nous n'avons pas le temps d'en élever un. En tout cas, son destin sera horrible, votre successeur mourra sûrement. Donc, choisissez quelqu'un qui n'ait rien à perdre et de courageux. Le mieux serait un parent de sang, mais bon si vous n'en avez pas...

- Je ne vois pas qui...

- Votre soeur, par exemple...

- Hors de question ! Ma soeur ne sera pas mêlée à tout ça !

- Il y a bien... non, vous n'allez pas aimer ça, madame Rogue.  
  
Ariel avait presque l'air gêné.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

- Votre cousine.   
  
Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse. Oui, sa cousine... Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir, Ripper avait tout à perdre, sa fortune, sa place dans la société... En plus, si elle mourrait... Quoi que fût cette "terrible menace", elle l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

- Attention, Madame Rogue, vos pensées pourrait être votre passeport pour l'enfer où vous attend le père de votre ennemie.

– HEY ! C'est pas mon ennemie ! Léo est peut-être mage noir, mais c'est ma meilleure pote ! Mais bon, j'ai fait mon choix, rétorqua Sam d'une voix sèche.

- Donnez moi la main.  
  
Et FLOP !!!  
  
Elle fut transportée dans la chambre de Ripper dans son château en Pologne. Ripper dormait profondément, enfouie sous une montagne de couette.   
  
Ariel chuchota à Sam :

- C'est l'heure de la passation de pouvoir.

- Comme à l'Elysée ?

- Madame Rogue !!  
  
Sam tendit la main au dessus de la jeune endormie.  
Le tatouage s'effaça de son épaule pour réapparaître sur celui de sa cousine, en vert émeraude.

- Hmmm, fit Ariel. Ils auront des problèmes... Ce n'est peut être pas un bon choix, Sandrine. Et je parle en ami. Votre soeur serait plus compatible...

- J'ai dit NON ! Qu'elle crève !  
  
Le transfert de tatouage était terminé.

- Vous savez ce qui me troue le cul, Ariel ? C'est que j'ai dû me le casser, mon cul, justement, pour avoir ces pouvoirs ; et que, elle, à qui on les donne, n'en voudra sans doute pas.  
  
Ariel hocha la tête.

-Il faut rentrer maintenant, madame Rogue.   
  
Et il lui prit la main et Sandrine Collins Rogue disparut dans le purgatoire où elle dut corriger des devoirs de potions de Londubat première année pour 100 ans.  
  
Albus Dumbledore eut un fourmillement dans le ventre et interrompit ses activités.

- Merlin !

- Mais enfin Albus... On ne dit pas le nom d'un homme que l'on connaît dans le lit d'une femme ! Même si c'est un juron !

- Non ma douce, le nouveau mage blanc est activé. Je dois aller le chercher.

- Quand tu auras fini ce que tu étais en train de faire !

- Evidemment, ma petite chatte...  
  
Et il replongea sous les draps.

Le lendemain matin, Faith dut tirer Léo de son lit.

- NON ! ! ! VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! ! braillait le mage noir.

- Tu bouges tes fesses, Léo. Albus a été très clair. Tout le monde dans la grande salle à 8 heures du matin.

- Fais chier le vieux. Il est à la retraite, il a que ça à foutre de se lever aux aurores…

- C'est pas ça qui t'emmerde le plus… C'est de voir Tara. J'ai raison ?

Léo grogna en guise de réponse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et suivit la tueuse.

Severus était malade. Albus venait de lui dire que quelqu'un avait remplacé sa précieuse Sam... Quelle belle phrase à contresens ! Il en rit presque. Personne ne la remplacerait jamais sur ce niveau là.  
  
Ripper se réveilla vers sept heures et demi ce matin là. Elle avait mal à l'épaule droite et au ventre. Elle se leva péniblement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, Skorp, le meneur de la meute de chiens loups, l'attendait. Elle se pencha pour le caresser et le chien recula. Ripper avança vers lui et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Skorp en faisait un en arrière.  
  
_  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a le clébard, aujourd'hui ? »_  
  
Elle avala deux aspirines et un verre de jus d'orange.  
  
Puis, malheureusement, Ripper eut la mauvaise idée de se déshabiller pour se laver.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Vladislas entra à toute volée dans la chambre de sa fille, qui se couvra de son T shirt.

- Qui y a t il ? OH MON DIEU ! RIPPER ! Tu t'es faite tatouer malgré mon interdiction !

- Nan papa, il était pas là hier soir ! Je te jure ! Et réfléchis : hier je portais ce t shirt, tu l'aurais vu si je m'étais tatouée !

- Mouais c'est vrai...  
  
DING DONG

- RIpper, tu attends quelqu'un ?

- à 8H00 du mat' dans une contrée déserte ?  
  
Ripper se pencha à la fenêtre.

- Et merde ! Un vieux avec une robe genre sac à patate et une barbe ! C'est un clodo !

- Lâche les chiens.  
  
Albus venait de sonner à la porte des de la Blackstaff. Il entendit des aboiements. Normal, il était au courant d'existence de chiens féroces et surentraînés, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur apparence au mariage de Sandrine. Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose bizarre. Ils gagnaient en puissance... Mais attendez !!! Ils se rapprochaient ! Trente chiens tournèrent au coin du château et commencèrent à charger Albus.  
  
Il céda à la panique et courut aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le permettaient. C'est à dire 5 à l'heure sur cinquante mètres.   
  
Les chiens le rattrapèrent au bout de vingt de toute façon, et le jetèrent à terre. Ils l'entourèrent en aboyant et en grognant.  
  
Le bruit d'un galop lui parvient. Un cheval se rapprochait. Il aperçut l'objet de sa quête, cravache en main qui lui releva le menton.

- Alors Vil Maraud... Oh mon dieu Albus !!!  
  
Elle se confondit en excuse et aida le vieux monsieur à se relever.  
  
_Mon dieu si on est pas à l'intérieur dans trente secondes, il va choper une pneumonie et crever !!!  
  
_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ripper, Albus, la cravache, le cheval et la meute se retrouvèrent dans le salon de réception.  
  
Une fois les divers animaux évacués, et une fois Vladislas mis au courant, Albus les mit au courant des raisons de sa venue.

- Sandrine est morte. Comme vous le savez, elle était mage blanc et elle a dû nommer son successeur. C'est vous, Ripper.

- Comment elle a fait pour choisir si elle était morte ?

- Son essence a subsisté et a choisi avant de se faire absorber par l'un des trois lieux de résidence.

- Pourquoi elle ? demanda Vladislas, sa soeur n'était elle pas un meilleur choix ?

- Les voies de Sandrine sont impénétrables.

- Très drôle, Albus, grogna Ripper.  
  
Ripper partit faire ses bagages.  
Vladislas reprit :

- J'ai longtemps redouté ce moment. Cela fait des années que j'en cauchemardais. Je rêve ce moment depuis des mois toutes les nuits. Je savais que cela arriverait. Prenez soin d'elle, sinon, sorcier ou pas sorcier, je vous étripe et je vous fais bouffer votre trou de cul aux petits oignons.  
  
Et avec ça, le distingué comte de la Blackstaff finit son thé.

Tout le monde stressait à Poudlard car Albus n'avait révélé à personne l'identité du nouveau mage blanc. Tout le monde ? Non ! Deux personnes étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter : c'était Léo et Peeves. Le mage noir était déjà complètement bourrée, malgré l'heure matinale. Tara, à l'autre bout de la table, n'avait pas un regard pour son ex. Faith tripotait discrètement la cuisse de l'ex serpentard qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tous les professeurs avaient été rassemblés dans la grande salle à attendre.  
  
Finalement, enfin, il était temps, Albus fit son entrée, le nouveau mage blanc à ses côtés. Tout le monde était sur le cul. Léo leva sa bouteille en direction de la nouvelle venue et eut un grand sourire. Elle se souvenait fort bien de la "folle sur un canasson".   
  
Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que ce temps de paix ne durerait pas. Déjà les nuages de la nouvelle menace s'amoncelaient au dessus de leur tête, et ils étaient plus noirs que jamais...  
  
FIN DE VDF 3. A bientôt pour VDF 4 : APOCALYPSE

Et voilà, alors ça vous a plu ??? Dites le nous !!!

A bientôt !

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo


End file.
